


show me all your bruises

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Mob, Banter, Blow Jobs, Dark, Drunken Flirting, Fear Play, Gang Violence, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, POV Alternating, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats, Trauma, Violence, feel as if I should've been tagged that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: A chill runs up Law’s spine when Doflamingo’s covered finger brushes up his arm. The same one that pulled the trigger.“But I could make good use of you.”
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 109
Kudos: 172





	1. the skin of your fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would wait a little before starting another fic, especially after that whopping 170k doflaw fic, but it seems my mind could Not stop thinking about Mafia Doflaw. I have absolutely none of the plot for this planned out so please don't expect too much. Uh, I've attempted this type of au before and I adore it terribly, so I hope I'll be able to make this sound believable? If not I always accept constructive criticism ^.^
> 
> As always, I'm sorry for any typos. And tags shall be updated as I go along!

Law was blissfully minding his business this Friday evening. He had been exceptionally busy this week because work was utter _hell_. 

A drink would cure his mind, so he thought. 

The last thing Law expected while walking back to his empty apartment, half tipsy, was the scene unfolding in the alleyway just before the entrance. It was dark, eerily so, but with the streetlight that happened to be above him Law could easily make out the glint of an instrument and two silhouettes. 

The man that was holding it was tall, so damn tall, and with the play of the shadows he looked menacing. Law noticed, faintly, that the tool in his gloved hand was a gun. Now Law’s no expert, but he’s seen enough movies to know that it had a silencer on the end, the barrel pointed at a man’s head who was cowering on the ground. 

And he did not look amused. The one begging for his life was shaking and crying, and when the gun clacked, Law didn’t stick around to witness anymore. His heart was pounding when he ran into the entrance, hands clammy. 

The alcohol that was lacing his veins ebbed into something akin to adrenaline. The feeling only spiking when he heard the door behind him open just as he was making it to the stairway- and damnit why the hell hasn’t the property manager gotten the elevator fixed. Law knows he’s panicking. For all intent and purposes, he does _not_ look behind him even though he hears the clack of shoes following in his footsteps. 

Law makes it to his floor, fumbling around in his pocket for his keys and praying to some god up above to not let him get caught. Just as the stairway door is opening, Law is closing his, not making any sudden movements. Law doesn’t even turn his lights on lest someone is watching outside- which they will be. Law knows. Nobody makes a damn scene like that without making sure they’re heavily guarded or some shit. 

Law can feel his heart pounding in his chest at the footsteps growing closer, and closer, pausing. Law holds his breath. Doesn’t shift. His fingers curl into a tight ball, and for one quick second a thought crosses that he wouldn’t mind meeting his family again. Albeit under shitty circumstances like this, but he needs something to ground him because those footsteps aren’t making anymore moves. 

It’s like whoever is on the other side of the door already knows it’s Law they’re looking for, but that couldn’t be right. Law knows that even in his haste to get away he wasn’t stomping or screaming, Law has always been a quiet person. 

And just when it feels like Law might start doubting himself on that, the footsteps retreat. Law waits, listening to them disappear, the stairwell door closing echoes down the hallway, and he waits some more because one can never be too careful. 

Law may have gotten away but that’s not to say the person who was outside will easily let him go. They know which level he lives on, possibly know what he looks like. This is a fucking disaster. The end of the week shaping up into something much worse than Law could have expected. 

All Law wanted was a damn drink and look at the mess he might have gotten himself into. With a deep breath and turning up the brightness on his phone instead of his flashlight- yeah, Law’s paranoid now, so what- he makes his way into his bedroom. 

After stripping himself of all his clothes and getting into more comfortable ones, Law sends a quick text to the one and only person he knows will never make a big deal out of anything- 

_Me // 11:37 pm: Luffy, I’m fucked_

● 

Law expected time to pass, for whoever it was to let it blow over, but that same night when he was tossing and turning, Law heard a banging on his floor- on _his_ door.

As much as he wanted to, Law couldn’t avoid it. Well, he could have, but what if they kicked his door in? Law can do many things, but pretending to asleep is not one of them, especially when he knows _why_ they would be breaking in. 

Law clutches the collar on his sleep shirt when he walks tentatively out of his bedroom. Law fucked up. He shouldn’t answer the door. His feet pause on their path to it. He should stay put, that’s the best decision, right? Law’s hands are shaking, knees almost buckling. Fuck he’s afraid. 

The last time Law was afraid like this was when he was a child. But when the handle to his door starts wiggling that gets Law back in gear. It’d be worse if they opened it now and saw him just standing in the middle of his living room looking scared. 

Law takes a deep breath, the movement on the handle ceases when he unlocks it, opening the door wide enough so that they can see his face. It was dark outside so maybe they might not know it was him, especially given the lack of light in the hallway. Law silently thanks the property manager for being a lazy shit. 

“Yes?” Law asks tentatively. He knows it looks like he was sleeping anyways given the bags under his eyes, so for once that works in his favor. 

Law blinks in surprise when his door is pushed open, knocking him back in a daze, holding his breath when the light is cut on. 

There are three men in front of him. One with messy blonde hair that falls into his eyes, the second with thick sideburns and black shades on- and yeah, Law fucked up. The third man is smiling cruelly, hands casually stuffed in his pockets, those same hands that were curled around his gun not even- wait, what time was it? 

“This is who you saw?” Those reflective shades of his take Law in, and despite his fear Law can’t help but shiver at the timbre of his voice. 

“That’s him.” The blonde lilts. 

Without wasting another second the guy clad in those obsidian glasses snatches Law’s arm up, tugging him forward. Law stumbles, breath catching in his throat. 

“W- where do you think you’re taking me?” Law gasps, trying to yank his arm out of the grasp. 

Law’s well aware of each man towering above him. They could beat him into submission without raising a hand. Law almost whimpers when fingers curl tighter into his arm, the sight of that sinister grin coming into view when a gloved finger lifts his chin. 

“You’re coming with us dove.”

● 

Law assumes he’s going to be murdered.

Law hadn’t meant to witness the scene, that’s what he told them. At first. Soon after realizing they weren’t going to accept his answer, he kept his mouth shut. It was for the best, Law told himself, if they were going to kill him then it would matter what excuse he came up with. 

Even though it wasn’t an _excuse_ , which is what pisses him off the most. 

After being dragged out of his apartment in nothing but his pajamas, bare feet and all, Law was taken to some unknown place that must have been their base or some shit. Law wishes he paid enough attention to those action movies Kid and Luffy rave about. 

The man, Doflamingo- which rings several bells- is lounging casually behind his expensive desk. Feet propped up on the wood, his eyes are carefully hidden behind his shades, but Law knows they’re pinned on him and it nerves him. It has hairs rising on the back of his neck. 

Law almost witnessed him kill a man, he could do the same to Law, so why was he just sitting there staring at him? The other two men, that basically kidnapped Law, are standing in front of him. The blonde sitting on the edge of the desk, meanwhile the raven is staring down at Law as if he won’t think twice if Doflamingo gives him the word to shoot. 

“I’m trying to be reasonable here with you dove,” Doflamingo says for the first time since they’ve arrived. Apparently, his patience is running thin since he’s not letting his men speak anymore. 

The leather on his chair creaks under his weight when he leans forward, those gloves lacing his fingers together. Law can’t help but watch them with a wary eye, knowing they were blood soaked. 

“I- I told you,” Law mentally berates himself for stuttering, “I was drinking, and it was dark-” 

“And you saw, yes?” Doflamingo interrupts, gesturing to the other blonde, “Rosi saw you, isn’t that right Rosi?” 

The man being addressed, Rosi, hums delightfully, reaching in his pocket and Law stiffens up, shoulders relaxing when he sees he’s just fishing out a pack of cigarettes. Goddamn he’s on edge. 

“As if I could forget a face like that.” 

How _charming_ , Law almost spits out. 

They’re making it like a game, and Law hates that. He wants to say if they’re going to do something why not just go on and do it. His irritation is bubbling, but Law knows he’d be a fucking idiot to say something like that. 

“I even followed him, poor little kitty was scared,” fuck, he _knew_ they were watching, even if he thought he was being careful, “plus he’s the only one in the vicinity that matches the description.” 

Somewhere in Law’s mind, he wonders how they were able to get something so quickly with how late of an hour it is. If they got information this quickly then Law really is fucked. These men aren’t playing around, they’re really dangerous and must be powerful enough to have quick connections like that. 

A cloud of smoke enters his vision and Law flinches when a finger traces the tattoo on his hand- _fuck_ \- 

“ _Death_ \- how fitting, don’t you think so Doffy?” 

“One only wonders why he got such a thing tattooed on him for life.” 

That digit trails to the upside of his palm before retreating, rudely blowing another cloud of smoke in his direction. 

“So, what should we do with the little dove.” Doflamingo doesn’t _ask_ , his fingers are thrumming on the desk and Law tries not to fidget or glance away. 

Law is a proud person, he doesn’t cower, and if these men even think for a second Law will show a sign of weakness then they have another thing coming. 

“Leave us.” 

Both men flick their heads to Doflamingo and Law’s eyes widen because surely he didn’t hear that correctly. 

“Doffy-” Rosinante snaps his mouth shut as soon as Doflamingo looks to him, huffing out a cloud of smoke. 

Without another word, they leave. 

Law listens to those footsteps if only to ground him. Since the silent man is leaving that means Law won’t get killed, he was the one with the gun after all, but there’s no telling what Doflamingo could do to him by his hands alone. 

The door is closed softly, but in Law’s mind it might as well have been slammed. His heart is pounding in his chest, harsh beats clattering when Doflamingo rises from his chair. Law hates how tall he is. Even from a good distance away he towers over him, shadow covering Law with each precise step he makes. Law is aware of the state of his clothing, his exposed skin, bare feet. He’s sweating underneath his shirt even if it is thin, adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

“It’s just me and you dove.” 

Law doesn’t know if Doflamingo meant to sound reassuring or not. The words are laced with obvious comfort, but in Law’s current situation he takes the words as a threat. Law keeps his mouth closed. 

“Is that any way to thank your savior?” 

Law grits his teeth, staring at his reflection in orange glasses. 

“I could have very well have you killed-” Law seizes up, “you’re a fool to think I didn’t notice you myself, all it would have taken is one word and you’d be a puddle of blood on this floor.” 

“So what,” Law huffs. 

Realizing the bite in his tone, Law purses his lips. 

“No need to hold your tongue with me little one,” Doflamingo muses, obviously amused at Law’s halfhearted retort. 

Law looks the man up and down, an expanse of legs, wide shoulders, broad chest. If Law wasn’t in danger and this was a casual setting, he’d no doubt try to find a way to bed him. Doflamingo’s exactly his type. Blonde and muscular with the smile of a devil. He wreaks of wealth, if this office is anything to go by, dominance oozing off him. Law can practically taste his sadism. 

But seeing as Law’s been put in danger because of said man that’d make him even more stupid if he tried to get himself laid. 

“What are you playing at?” 

Doflamingo tilts his head to the side as if in confusion, and it would have been believable if not for the slight twist of his lips. He’s already planned out exactly how this is going to go, Law knows that. Doflamingo seems calculated enough to do so. 

“You don’t seem scared.” Doflamingo points out, sitting back on his desk, “is that the reason for your tattoos? You don’t fear death?” 

“Maybe it is, but I don’t see the point in telling you my life story.” 

Doflamingo throws his head back, laughing loudly, and Law stops himself from flinching at the boisterous sound echoing throughout the office. 

“I guess not dove,” Doflamingo muses. 

When Doflamingo looks down again that smile is still in place. Law freezes as he moves forward, caging Law in, both hands on either side of the chair. Doflamingo’s tall enough to where he’s nowhere near Law’s face, yet with his aura Law feels him all around, and he can’t do anything but stare up at him. 

“I rather like you.” 

Law’s eyes widen incredulously. 

“You haven’t known me long enough to make that type of decision.” _What the hell Law_ , he mentally berates himself. He could have accepted the praise, but of course, he had to go and speak his mind. 

“I suppose not.” 

A chill runs up Law’s spine when Doflamingo’s covered finger brushes up his arm. The same one that pulled the trigger. 

“But I could make good use of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I expected this to be longer, but I really liked just ending it off with Doffy saying that? Kind of mysteriously? The next chapters most likely won't be this short, but I doubt it'll be as long as my last fic, and updates will most likely be weekly or bi-weekly just because I want to at least form some type of plot. I have a picture in my mind, and I really really hope I'll actually be able to accomplish it.
> 
> I live for your thoughts, so if you have any ideas or things you want to see then I'm totally open to hearing them! I hope this will be as fun as the last ^.^


	2. tell me how your story goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s that fire,” Doflamingo sounds _delighted_ , “go on and get angry with me dove.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one has a little bit more plot ~ I still have absolutely no idea where I'm going ^.^ but it's slowly coming to me as I write.
> 
> These tags are also whooping my ass, but I feel like atm I have everything added that I need to have, although if I've forgotten something please don't hesitate to let me know!

Law expected, how can he put this, to become a sort of accessory. 

After the leer Doflamingo graced him with after that little, _but I could make good use of you_ , Law assumed he’d become nothing more than a sleeve for the man. Which if Law’s being terribly honest with himself, he wouldn’t have minded one bit. Imagine being pinned under a man of Doflamingo’s stature? Law shivered every time he thought about it. 

The _last_ thing he expected from Doflamingo all those weeks ago was him tossing three files onto that pristine desk. _Three_ , because not only was Law’s flimsy life history in one, but Kid and Luffy’s in another. Theirs were exceptionally bigger in size- especially Kid’s. That didn’t shock Law as much as what Doflamingo implied afterwards. 

_Collateral damage, you understand dove_. 

No questions. 

Doflamingo knew Law didn’t have family that could be taken out. The only people that were closest to him that could really hurt Law if something happened was Luffy and Kid. It was fucking sick, but Law wasn’t dealing with some simple little death here. He witnessed something he was not supposed to witness even if it was done in public. 

Law could have easily minded his business. Ever since that night he’s done nothing but scold himself, but being spared his life gave him some sort of appreciation for Doflamingo. Trust? Not at all. But Doflamingo really could have told Vergo or Rosinante, who he later figured out was his brother, that Law actually saw the scene unfold. Yet he didn’t speak a word, for which he was grateful. 

After that night, and the following ones, Law came home from work to see random bags in front of his door. The first day it was suits and shoes, the second an obscene number of accessories that Law balked at. 

The third day, Law passed an all-black sedan coming into his apartment and his heart quickened thinking about seeing Doflamingo or one of his subordinates waiting for him. Yet when he made it up the few flights of stairs there were nothing but keys and a cell phone. It wasn’t outside his door in a box, this time it was placed neatly on his counter. Law didn’t quite know how to take that. 

Law wishes that Luffy and Kid were blissfully unaware, but after someone came up to their shop with not-so-subtle threats in the following week, Law decided to tell them. He knew they would keep it to themselves. 

Both men might be loud and brash, but when it dealt with something serious, they knew how to keep a secret. Law, also, wasted no time storming into Doflamingo’s office telling him to keep his friends out of it. The man had an uncanny knack for purposely riling Law up as if he _wanted_ Law to be pissed off at him. 

Taking that into consideration though, Doflamingo is an enigma. 

Law watches him out the corner of his eye, like always, at the pile of papers littering his desk, the bigger man hunched over them. Law hasn’t been on any _missions_ , or whatever one would call them. Doflamingo calls him only on Friday and Saturday evenings, and this is how they spend it. Every week. It’s boring as hell. 

Doflamingo doing paperwork and Law doing nothing but watching him. 

Law can’t complain about that. Even though it’s only two nights the amount of money Doflamingo gives him is more than the library does, so he doesn’t complain. And if it’s only standing here watching him instead of actually doing something dangerous, such as killing people, then he won’t argue. Law already has terrible sleeping habits; he doesn’t know how worse they’d get if he had to do something like that. 

Which, after knowing Doflamingo for these few weeks, he probably knows that. Another thing Law is grateful for is how insightful the man is. 

“Is this what you do every weekend?” Law asks if only to fill the silence. 

Doflamingo hums, pen scraping on paper until it ceases. Broad shoulders are rolled, his neck arching, popping every single bone and Law doesn’t know why he finds that impressive. Doflamingo sets his utensil down, reclining in his chair while he swivels to face Law with a smile that haunts his dreams. 

“What would you have me do dove?” 

Law would never admit out loud, but that pet name is starting to grow on him. 

“I don’t know,” Law shrugs nonchalantly, “you’re a mob boss, aren’t you supposed to like be rolling around in your money with fifty women wantin’ to suck your dick.” 

Doflamingo’s lip twitches in what Law assumes to be amusement, uncrossing his leg. When he stands up Law watches every inch of him. Endless legs, Law knows that chest is sculpted, abs for days. Blonde hair rustles as he slinks closer to Law, the telling signs of expensive cologne, clothes barely even rustling as if there’s silk threaded into his suit. There probably is. 

“Follow me dove.” 

Law doesn’t argue, following Doflamingo across the expanse of the room. Gloved fingers press on the wall, hearing a latch come undone, it opens enough just to let him through. Law stops. It hasn’t been long since he’s been around, Doflamingo couldn’t possibly trust him enough to show him what’s on the other side. 

“Are you sure?” Law asks, raising an eyebrow, “I mean, how do you know-” 

“I know enough,” Doflamingo reassures him, holding the wall open, “and besides, it’s not as if I’m showing you anything too important.” 

Law still doesn’t believe him, but if Doflamingo is telling him that, then it must not be anything dire. Law steps inside the secret room, and first notes how small it is. Where Doflamingo’s office is expansive with an impressive sized desk, a couch and bookshelf, liquor cabinet- this room holds nothing at all except stacked file cabinets. Papers are spread out on a tiny desk that Law knows for a fact Doflamingo can’t fit at, and on one side of the wall is a map, which is where Doflamingo strolls up to. 

It only takes four or five steps for Law to be standing next to him, and when he is Doflamingo places a hand on the base of his spine. 

“From the Rubek Islands to Yatsuba region, Black Drum to Kano Kuni. I am the heart of it all.” 

Law’s eyes widen. 

“You don’t mean-” 

“I’m not someone to take lightly dove,” Doflamingo murmurs close to his ear and Law’s head jerks up. 

Law can’t see his eyes, but he knows Doflamingo is peering at him, gauging his reaction. 

“There are others in between who you could say own districts.” 

“But you...” Law trails off, gesturing to the map. 

“I watch over it all.” 

Ah, so that explains why it’s all business and no pleasure. 

Law wonders if that’s why Doflamingo keeps him around. Law holds no ties to any of these places- well, maybe only one, but Doflamingo most likely read his file to a T. Law is unfamiliar with this world, got brought into it unintentionally. 

Yet just when Law’s about to ask Doflamingo why he showed him this, the blonde turns on his heels, pressing on the door again. 

“Come.” 

Law doesn’t argue.

● 

“So, what, he just has you at his beck and call?” Kid lilts.

Kid sounds more amused than he should, knowing that one of his closest friends is working for a damn mob boss. Law scowls even though Kid can’t see since he’s perfectly hidden underneath a car. 

“I guess?” Law scoffs, “who knows why the hell he keeps me around.” 

“Well he hasn’t killed you yet, so that’s good Torao.” Luffy grins widely, and Law wishes he could have that sort of optimism. 

“That’s right babe,” Kid laughs, “he’s right Trafalgar. Even though you’re probably upset about that.” 

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Law spits out, the table jostling when he sits on the edge of it. 

“You are always questioning life,” Luffy supplies, “you sure you don’t just wanna ask Mingo to-” 

Luffy points his thumb at his throat and makes a very dramatic display of swiping it across his neck, making it seem like he’s going limp. Law can’t help but roll his eyes. 

“I enjoy my life very much.” That’s a bit of an overstatement, but Law can’t complain, “I don’t want to die, it just... gets hard sometimes.” 

Both men hum. 

“What are you going to do then?” Kid asks, the one question Law has been repeating over and over again for weeks now. 

But there’s not much Law _can_ do. If it was someone of lower status maybe Law could get away with something, running away is something he’s always been exceptional at, but Doflamingo doesn’t seem the type to let him go that easily. Besides, Law knows he has people everywhere. There’s nowhere he could go that’d be safe, and if he did choose to run away then Kid and Luffy would pay the price. 

Law hasn’t told them that though, and he doesn’t plan on it. Which is why Law’s going to stay by Doflamingo’s side for as long as he has to, if only to keep the two people he considers family alive. 

“I guess I have no choice but to be at his beck and call.”

● 

Law feels stuffy.

The _room_ is stuffy. It’s full of cigar smoke and a frown that Law is desperately not trying to look at. The man that’s sitting before Doflamingo looks menacing, and Law wishes the blonde told him he didn’t have to come this evening. 

It’s a beautiful Saturday night, Law noticed on his drive to the office, but instead of spending it like any mid-twenties person would, Law had to accompany a mob boss to see another one- of a lower status, but one wouldn’t know that with the switch of positions. 

As soon as Law made it to Mariejois, Doflamingo wasted no time damn near tugging him out of his car and shoving him into the backseat of the blonde’s. Law is starting to get the idea Doflamingo just likes having someone he can jerk around. Law can’t really say anything to him. Vergo always looks like he’s very eager to reach for that gun or whatever other sort of weapons he has hidden on him. 

Luck was not on his side, or maybe he should say it was. Whenever they made it out of the Dressrosa district and into Alabasta’s, driving all the way to Alabarna- the fourth seats district, Doflamingo helpfully supplied. Said fourth seat was nowhere in his office, so Doflamingo being Doflamingo, took to the high arched leather chair behind the desk instead of sitting in the one next to Law. 

Law could feel the bloodlust coming off the fourth seat in waves as soon as that wide door of his was thrown open. 

Needless to say, Law hasn’t made a move nor spoken a word since that moment came to pass. If anything, Law is trying, and failing, to ignore the conversation at hand. He’s already deep into this shit, he doesn’t need to delve deeper. 

“Teach has been going around spreading shit in Spider Miles.” 

Crocodile grunts, blowing a cloud of cigar smoke in the general direction of where Law is sitting. Had Law not been used to Rosinante’s antics then that would have bothered him, but now he doesn’t blink an eye. 

“If that’s all you came here for, you wasted a visit. I’ve had my men on him for weeks now.” 

“Croccy, you’re so ruthless. Have you even checked on said men?” 

The movement in the seat next to him, Law almost takes for stiffening up, but when he chances a glance, he sees that it’s just the feathers on his coat rustling. And just what is it about mob bosses and feather coats? At least nothing can be as bad as Doflamingo’s outrageous pink one. 

“I don’t-” 

“ _I don’t have to, my men know how to contact me_ , blah blah. He’s stirring up things he doesn’t need to Crocodile.” 

This time there’s no mistake that Crocodile does stiffen up, hell, Law does also. 

Law’s been around Doflamingo for _weeks_ , almost a month, and the last time he heard his voice get that dangerously low was whenever he first spoke to Law in his office. There’s something menacing lurking in that tone. Doflamingo isn’t smiling either when he says it, and Law’s heart clashes in his chest. 

This isn’t the man who’s hunched over on his desk, tired, drinking too much whiskey while he takes in all accounts in _all_ districts. This is the heart of each and every district, Donquixote Doflamingo, completely unamused by someone who’s doing something he doesn’t like. Not only in his territory, but by the looks of it, in another one. 

“I don’t know where he is or who he came from, but he’s messing up the balance.” 

Law has no idea what Doflamingo means, but Crocodile seems to have a perfect grasp on it. 

“The last time we dealt with this-” 

“Was Flevance.” 

Crocodile groans, stubbing out his cigar just to light up another one, but Law pales, suddenly feeling very nauseous. Is this why Doflamingo brought Law with him? So he could hear this? What happened in his hometown was so long-ago Law barely even remembers, more so he blocked it out. 

Doflamingo’s not looking to him, but Law knows he sees his reaction, his expression. Law suddenly doesn’t want to be here anymore; he doesn’t want to know what happened in Flevance to cause him to lose his family. 

“Have you spoke to Newgate?” 

Doflamingo nods, reclining back in the chair. 

“Shanks also. Neither have had any dealings or sightings of whatever it is Teach is passing around, only on our side.” 

“I see.” 

The silence is not comforting. It’s filled with a shit ton of stuff that Law can’t even think to question. The hospital he was at never went into detail, maybe because of how young Law was. And when Law got older, he never thought to investigate. 

Even though he’s much older now it still hurts. Law’s had to get by on his own without the help of any family, he’s struggled for years, and with one simple conversation everything he thought he knew isn’t what he knew at all. 

“What’s with the kid.” 

Law glances up at being acknowledged, spotting glaring eyes pinned right on him. 

“Doesn’t look like he belongs here.” 

“A little toy of mine, you could say.” Doflamingo muses and Law tries to remain expressionless, completely unamused that Doflamingo has the nerve to call him a _toy_. 

“Hmm.” Crocodile’s gaze is not subtle at all, he’s clearly checking Law out right to the tips of his toes, and even if Law is clad in expensive clothing, he feels stark naked, “are you sharing this one too?” 

_Too _?__

__Law jerks his head to Doflamingo who’s already raising up from his chair. Without being told, Law stands also, refraining from huffing in indignance._ _

__“I’m afraid this one’s off limits.”_ _

__

____

● 

“What the _hell_ is your problem?!” Law seethes.

Doflamingo holds a hand up to Vergo, and Law should have bit his tongue until they made it back to Mariejois, but after that bit of information and being spoken about like he was a piece of meat, Law is _pissed_. 

“And what exactly do you mean by _toy_ , I don’t fucking belong-” 

A big hand curls over Law’s thigh, fingers digging into his muscle harsh enough to make him squeak embarrassingly, and Law bites his tongue. Doflamingo leans close enough that his cologne clogs up Law’s nostrils, almost in a way that he’s suffocating. 

“That little tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble dove.” 

The breath Law was holding in releases in a sharp exhale at Doflamingo’s grip loosening, yet he doesn’t move those lips away from Law’s ear. 

“We’ll talk about this when we’re alone.” 

Law, as much as he wants to go against those words, doesn’t say shit.

● 

“Why don’t you come sit over here.”

Law narrows his eyes at Doflamingo, unimpressed. 

“I’m perfectly fine where I’m at.” 

Doflamingo coos, much to Law’s chagrin, “I can make you feel better.” 

“I doubt that,” Law scoffs, “get to speaking. Why the hell did you take me with you.” 

Doflamingo’s hum is bored, elbow on the arm of his chair, head resting on his fist. 

“You heard what I said back there.” 

Law’s foot taps restlessly on the floor. 

“That doesn’t answer anything Doflamingo, you have my background, you know where I’m from. Why did you let me hear what you said?” 

“I hardly said anything.” Doflamingo pouts and Law’s eyebrow twitches. 

The chair clatters to the ground when he pushes himself up, eating the distance between them. It occurs to Law when he stops in front of Doflamingo, that this is probably exactly what Doflamingo wanted. The curl of his smile says so, but it’s too late to walk back now. Law played right into the palm of his hand, and that shows when the blonde’s hand quickly catches Law’s wrist. 

“There’s that fire,” Doflamingo sounds _delighted_ , “go on and get angry with me dove.” 

Law’s heart threatens to beat out of his chest, and he grits his teeth. He can’t even stare down the slope of his nose at the man because Doflamingo is unnaturally fucking tall, nearly Law’s height even while sitting. 

“You could have left me here,” Law sighs, “why did you let me hear that?” 

Doflamingo lets out a noncommittal noise, releasing the hold on Law’s wrist. 

“Do you know what happened to your hometown?” Doflamingo asks, crossing his leg. 

“All I know is there was a sickness spreading and nobody could cure it. Only a few of us made it out alive.” Law informs him, voice clipped. 

“Well, you’re not too far off,” Doflamingo agrees, “it was a big mess. I wasn’t even thought of as the heart back then, my father was, but there was a man named Douglas Bullet who concocted some unknown drug and spread it around.” 

Law listens intently, remembering moments where his mother and father were sat brooding in their office after long hours trying to figure out what was going on, why nothing was helping. 

“It wasn’t a drug, so much as it was poison. Nobody knows how he got ahold of it or was even able to spread it around fast enough to kill an entire town, but he did it.” 

Doflamingo pauses to let Law process his thoughts, but it’s just a thrum in his mind, something that trickles into his brain and makes him numb. Law would have rather it just be an unknown sickness, but knowing that his family and friends passed away because someone was poisoning them... it’s a lot to take in. 

“The drug that’s being passed around now isn’t anywhere near as horrible, but Teach has been calling himself something of a disciple to Bullet. That’s why I wanted you there dove.” 

Law’s eyes widen at Doflamingo’s confession. 

“I have no idea what happened in Flevance, but when you just so happened to fall into my lap, so to speak,” Doflamingo smirks, “well, I assumed it’d be better if I got my hands on you first, rather than that rat bastard.” 

“And why would that be a problem for me?” Law tilts his head in confusion, hip plastered on Doflamingo’s desk, “he doesn’t know who I am, right?” 

“Your parents were the only doctors in town.” 

Ah, so that’s what it is. 

Doflamingo’s not only doing this for himself, but Law’s protection? That’s hard to believe. What are the damn chances that he’d be showing up at Law’s apartment, and he said what at Crocodile’s office? That this has been going on for weeks? 

“Doflamingo.” Law asks, and judging by the crack of Doflamingo’s smile he knows this wasn’t a damn coincidence. 

“What is it dove?” 

“Please don’t tell me-” 

Law’s cut off by Doflamingo tugging Law forward, the hand that was resting on his desk now captured again in a tight hold that Law knows he can’t get out of. And that’s about like how his life is turning out. Law’s in a birdcage now. Nowhere to escape, yet Doflamingo is probably the only person who can set him free. 

“Don’t tell you what?” Doflamingo fits Law between his legs, “that I’m saving your life?” 

Law opens his mouth, lips snapping shut at that hand curling around his waist. 

“It’s best if you’re known as my little toy, nobody will ever lay a finger on you if they know that.” 

This is bad. This is fucking horrendous; Law can’t quite possibly think of something more terrible than _this_. 

Law would say he has no idea where Doflamingo’s confidence comes from, but it’s not merely just him being egotistical. Law hasn’t been around for long, but based off what he’s seen, Doflamingo is _highly _respected. Nobody would even try to get one over on him. It’s always _yes, young master_ , _how high do you want me to jump, young master _.____

____Maybe this could be beneficial for Law, but the appeal of possibly being sought after by dangerous people all because of who his parents were is unsettling. Law’s already been through hell and back before, he doesn’t intend to go there again. If sticking around Doflamingo is what will give him solace, then he’ll do what he must._ _ _ _

____“You better not be fucking wrong about this.” Law narrows his eyes skeptically, pushing back on Doflamingo’s chest when he yanks him forward, “and keep your hands to yourself Doflamingo.”_ _ _ _

____The harsh words are taken with glee, and Law muses Doflamingo might be just as masochistic as he is sadistic._ _ _ _

____“This is all part of the deal angel.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For story purposes, I feel like it's best for us to assume Doffy is not *as tall* as he is in canon. A whopping 10 Feet just does not sound realistic in this sksjdk but let's make him, say, 7'2 ish???? Is that a good height?? It puts him a pretty good distance from Law and that's what I want. That menacing, looming look. 
> 
> Also, the geography. I'm still trying to map this out in my mind, but like, imagine all of the blues being smashed together (lets think Pangaea).. For the sake of my mind I am trying to make this as Easy as possible but also trying to make this plausible?? It's only the 2nd chapter yet somehow I feel that this is going to span to an unnatural length (just like catr) based off me liking to explain everything in great detail.


	3. tell me what your purpose is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law doesn’t look to any path other than the one that’s laid out in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a time figuring out exactly how I want to tag this, but I don't think anything serious has come up yet to where I should state it? Although, if you happen to see something that you feel I should tag, please don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> I'm also, I wouldn't say struggling, but I'm attempting to figure out how exactly I want this to go? I have a very clear picture in my head dealing with plot and certain scenes, and whatnot, but I feel like I'm just going with the flow atm. So if it feels like it's lacking in any sort of way, that's my one and only excuse. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^.^

“I wasn’t aware you were so friendly to police.” 

“The _chief_ of police angel,” Doflamingo swings the door open, allowing Law to enter first. 

Law should have been thankful for the gesture, but with the amount of smoke that hits his face, Law is completely unamused by it. 

“It makes for good company.” Doflamingo made sure to whisper that along the shell of Law’s ear, and Law blames his gasp on the smoke. 

Doflamingo has been doing that a lot lately, trying his damndest to catch Law off guard. It’s quickly becoming unbearable, not in a bad way, oh no. Law’s not so sure that Doflamingo is trying to convince others that Law is his little _toy_ \- as he so ruefully calls Law- more so he’s trying to convince himself. 

Law doesn’t know whether to be fearful or grateful that Doflamingo has quickly taken a liking to him. During those moments when Law suspects Doflamingo’s supposed to be doing something important, he instead playfully rouses Law up. 

Doflamingo does it subtly, a brush on Law’s hand, thigh, whispering something that may be important right against his earlobe. Close enough that he can feel the brush of Doflamingo’s lips, soft, and Law knows they’re pliant. Dear god he knows Doflamingo has the softest lips. Doflamingo doesn’t stray further than that though. 

Law should be grateful of _that_ , but fuck he wants to touch him, he wants Doflamingo to touch him even though he slaps his hand away every single time. 

“The hell are you doing here.” A vaguely familiar voice grunts, and Doflamingo coos, pressing a hand on the base of Law’s spine to maneuver him into the fog. 

“Don’t be that way Smokey,” Doflamingo teases, “I can’t come visit my favorite person.” 

“Don’t be a bother.” 

More smoke bellows out and Law understands the meaning of his name now. 

A shape finally comes into form and when the person appears, Law audibly stills because he knows this man. Doflamingo seems to catch onto that also when Smoker’s eyes widen, head tilting in confusion. 

“I wasn’t aware you were friends with this man Law.” 

Law shifts, heart thudding in his chest. 

The only time Law sees Smoker is when he comes into the library to pick and choose whichever book he wants information on. It’s often enough that they’ve started up conversations a few times, but never anything passed the topic of a book. Law never asked for his name or occupation, and the only reason he knew Law’s was solely based on the nametag he obviously had to wear. 

“Friends? You could call him my _lover_ ,” Doflamingo pushes Law into the chair, and by that alone, Law knows Doflamingo is unamused. Even if he is smiling, Doflamingo’s not going to let this slip when they leave from here. 

Smoker’s eyebrows fly to his hairline, a strand of grey hair jostling when he flicks his head to Law. 

“We’re nothing more than acquaintances.” Law huffs. 

The cigars in Smoker’s mouth jostle, and he looks to Doflamingo again. 

“What business do you have here Doflamingo? I’m a busy man, I don’t have all day.” 

“I’ve run into a bit of a problem.” 

“If that problem doesn’t put you behind bars, then I don’t want to hear it.” 

Doflamingo sighs dramatically, hand pressed over his chest. 

“You wound me, I thought we were closer than this old Smokey.” 

“Stop calling me that,” Smoker grunts, “I don’t stand for the nature of your occupation.” 

“Yet you stand for the nature of those cigars I always gift you with.” Doflamingo taunts, and Law flicks his head between both men. 

This looks to be a casual conversation for them, and that surprises Law not the least bit. Doflamingo has a way of talking to people that immediately grates their nerves. It’s actually very entertaining. Law has found himself being the object of said talking many times over the past month, but it’s more amusing seeing it done to someone else. The chief of police no less. 

“I throw them out every time,” Smoker grumbles, albeit a little sheepishly Law notes. 

“Oh, I would expect nothing less,” Doflamingo hums, placing a hand on Law’s thigh. 

Brown eyes hone in on that, and Law avoids the gaze he knows that’s pinned his way. Ignores _both_ gazes, he should say. 

“My visit has to do with Teach.” Doflamingo thrums his fingers on Law’s pants. 

“That bastard,” Smoker grumbles in recognition, “I’ve gotten more than a dozen calls that could be linked to him _alone_ this entire week.” 

And it’s only Wednesday. 

A very rare day that Law’s accompanying Doflamingo, but the blonde suggested Law go with him during the visit, and Law was actually very flattered by that. It means a lot knowing that Doflamingo is keeping him included on this, since the person who’s wreaking havoc considers themself a disciple to the man who basically murdered Law’s entire hometown. 

“I got a nice little tip that he’s been spotted near Kuen.” Doflamingo supplies. 

“And just about every other city around the area.” Smoker retorts, blowing out a cloud of smoke. 

“Ah, but this is _him_ , not those filthy lackeys of his,” Doflamingo says, “I’ve had someone on him, seems they might have found his hideout.” 

Smoker’s eyes widen, “why are you telling me this?” 

“I want that piece of shit put away.” 

Law stiffens up when Doflamingo’s grip grows stronger, fingers curling into his thigh painfully. Law balls his hands in a fist in order to not swat it away. 

“He’s vile, and if I don’t get my hands on him first then I trust you will.” 

Smoker stubs out both of his cigars, reclining back in his chair, gloved fingers lacing together. 

“Give whatever information you have to Tashigi, I’ve given her reign over that situation.” 

“How kind you are,” Doflamingo lilts, patting Law’s thigh. 

Law follows him as he rises. 

“I’ll have Rosinante come up here when he’s absolutely positive on his findings.” 

“Take your time.” 

Law turns on his heels, not bothering to hear the rest of the conversation. 

“I won’t.” 

“And Law.” 

Law pauses at the door, looking over his shoulder to Smoker. 

“Yes?” 

Doflamingo stares down at him, and Law tries his hardest to not look affected by that harsh gaze of his. 

“Be careful around him.”

● 

“And how exactly do you know the chief of police Law?”

Law’s been waiting on this. 

Doflamingo was brooding the entire car ride, much to Law’s chagrin. He wasn’t aware that a mob boss could show emotions so easily and without care. Doflamingo sat on the other side of the seat, looking out the window, an unreadable expression that Law didn’t care to decipher. 

It was like that all the way back to Mariejois, and as soon as they got inside Doflamingo spit out an order to Vergo telling him not to follow them in the office. That tone of voice instantly set Law on edge, but he knew he had no reason to be afraid. Doflamingo wouldn’t hurt him, Law knew that. 

“He comes to visit me from time to time.” Law muses, crossing his leg all nonchalant in the chair before Doflamingo’s desk. 

There’s a twitch under those glasses that Law shouldn’t find amusing, but he does. Law, also, should not be intentionally riling Doflamingo up because there’s no telling what he could do, but Law just can’t help himself. 

Over this past month Doflamingo has let Law get away with speaking to him less than respectfully because the blonde claims he likes that _fire _in Law’s eyes when he does so. It’s clearly come to bite Doflamingo in the ass now.__

__“Don’t get cheeky Law, answer my question.”_ _

__Oh, Doflamingo sounds _lethal_. His voice has dropped an octave, and Law can practically feel the burn of his glare settling over his skin, and no matter how dangerous this man is Law can’t help but want to push him some more. Just to see how far he can take it, if Doflamingo will do something about it. _ _

__The fact that Doflamingo’s taken to use his name instead those sweet little pet names shows he’s deeply affected by this, for reasons unknown to Law._ _

__“I did answer your question.” Law pouts, swinging his leg._ _

__“You’ve fucked him.” Doflamingo does _not_ ask. _ _

__“I don’t think my sexual life is any of your business.” Law muses._ _

__Doflamingo stands from his chair and Law grins widely. If he knew how easy the older was to play, he would have been attempted this. Here Law’s been dealing with Doflamingo’s irritating antics for a little over a month, when he could have easily switched it around._ _

__When Doflamingo stops in front of Law his hand is already wrapped around Law’s arm, yanking him out of the chair._ _

__“How _rude_ ,” Law gasps, angling his head to look up at Doflamingo, “has anybody ever told you what bad manners you have?” _ _

__Doflamingo’s accompanying grin is the only thing that makes Law regret his statement. It’s not anywhere near the gleeful one he usually sports, this one is all teeth and sharp angles, shadows playing over his face to make him look absolutely terrifying._ _

__“I’ll ask you one more time Law,” Doflamingo replies casually, vicelike grip making Law flinch, “have you _fucked_ him?” _ _

__“No.” Law hates how quickly, and softly, he says that. How fast Doflamingo’s expression changes from dark to amused, slapping Law’s cheek lightly. Law takes it as a warning._ _

__“How cheeky you are,” Doflamingo hums, dragging Law close enough to mold their bodies together, “did you expect me to get jealous dove?”_ _

__That shift is quick enough to give Law whiplash, and he’s more on edge now than he was when he first met the man._ _

__“That’s it, isn’t it.” Doflamingo trails a finger along Law’s jaw, scratching at his beard, “you’re a dangerous one playing with fire like this.”_ _

__Law’s breath catches in his throat at Doflamingo raising his chin up higher until he’s looking at the ceiling, blunt fingers digging into the skin of his arm while his hand fits around his throat._ _

__“I’d be more careful if I were you.”_ _

__The threat is nothing but a brush of Doflamingo’s lips near the hand on his throat and Law flushes from head to toe, sagging in the blonde’s hold, silently cursing himself out when he chuckles knowingly._ _

__“Now let’s get you to work.”_ _

__

____

● 

Law can’t stop fucking thinking about it.

When he’s at the library putting back returned books, looking up on the shelves, all he remembers is how Doflamingo’s hand felt wrapped around his throat. Law thinks about the expanse of Doflamingo’s body molded to his, so tall, so, _so_ tall. Doflamingo always stands before him otherworldly, untouchable. 

A man that has the world at his feet, and Law is nothing but another pawn among many. 

Law has time to ponder on why that’s so hot. Why a man that could easily dispose of him without a second thought is running rampant through his mind. Law is well aware of how dangerous it is falling for a man such as Doflamingo, but it’s just... it’s what Law has always craved. 

Not the underworld leader part, but someone who could take him apart limb by limb with words and touches alone. Before Doflamingo and the entirety of Mariejois came along, Law would get laid frequently. It wouldn’t take much, the bar he so often goes to by his apartment always has someone more than willing to pound Law into his mattress. 

Most of the time, it would be with someone he’s already hooked up with. It’s a small little local bar, so the people who come are most of the time people Law’s already been with. That’s where he finds himself now, mind straying elsewhere while another man is talking to him. 

Law was unknowingly looking for someone with the same build- _impossible_ \- the same curl of their lips- _definitely impossible_. Who he _really_ wants is Doflamingo himself, those soft yet rough presses of his hand. Law knows he’d be the type to shove him down and take what he wants. 

“You still there,” the man lilts. 

Law looks up from his beer, very much aware that his expression is a dazed one. He’s not anywhere near being Doflamingo, but he’s the perfect build, rough looking and extremely sexy. 

“Sorry,” Law murmurs sheepishly, “I guess I got sidetracked.” 

The only difference is the noticeable green hair. He leans on the counter right next to Law, the shirt he’s wearing doing nothing to hide the muscle at all. The fabric stretches deliciously across his arms and chest, and Law knows he’s not being subtle about his admiration for that in the least. 

“That’s okay,” the man- one named Zoro- replies easily. 

Law’s sure he could have anyone he wanted based off that voice alone. It’s fucking sinful, raspy and deep, and Law can’t wait to be placed under him. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Zoro tilts his head to the door, and Law doesn’t need to be asked twice. His beer is left forgotten when Zoro gets out of his chair, following in quick steps behind him. 

“My place is down the street from here.” Law sounds fucking _eager_ , but shit, it’s been more than a month since the last time he got laid, and the way Zoro is looking at him makes it look like the wait was worth it. 

Zoro opens the door and Law shivers at the chill, glancing over his shoulder only to see someone coming out of the corners of the shadows. Dread instantly fills Law’s stomach. 

This isn’t the first time something like this has happened. The first time was a week after Law started ‘ _working_ ’ for Doflamingo, a familiar body coming from out of fucking nowhere, ruining Law’s chances of getting laid. The person that week wasn’t anywhere near Zoro. Law _wants_ to be laid underneath this man, have those muscles pinning him to his mattress while he fucks him into it. 

“What are you doing here?” Law tries not to seethe, and fails. To be fairly honest, he’s _pissed_. 

“You should know better by now Law,” Bellamy lilts, and Law recoils off that voice alone, “you’ll have to find someone else.” 

“I think not.” Law retorts, grabbing Zoro’s hand. 

Zoro releases this little chuckling sound, probably thinking that the blonde is someone Law had a past fling with, and the sound shoots straight down to Law’s dick. It’s all throaty and fucking _sexy_ , and Law would sprint to his apartment if it meant having the green haired male inside of him quicker. 

“Better me than Doflamingo.” 

Law freezes, hand instantly falling away from Zoro’s- 

“Is everything okay?” Zoro asks, “I can get rid of him if you want.” 

Law looks around to every single car that’s parked on the curb of the street, noticing that none of them seem out of place, but based off that statement alone, Law _knows_ Doflamingo is around here somewhere. That’s the only way he knows what Law is up to at any given moment. Just as Law is thinking that, there’s a car at the end of the street that lights up- 

“Better get going now.” Bellamy taunts and Law’s hands ball up into a fist, nails cutting into his palm. 

Law feels a sort of irritation bubble up in his stomach that he’s never felt before. He’s never been under scrutiny like this, and Law gets it. Doflamingo has stated multiple times that Teach is subtly-not-so-subtly looking for him, but still. It has nothing to do with a moment like this. Zoro can’t possibly be dangerous to him, Law would have suspected it. 

“I’m sorry Zoro, but I have to go.” 

“You sure?” 

_No_ , Law wants to say. He’s not sure at all. Law wants his quiet little life back where it was nothing but him doing whatever he wanted, spending days at the shop with Luffy and Kid, working mundane hours at the library. Law wants the moments in between where it felt like he could breathe even if it was a farce. But _this_. Law doesn’t want this. 

“I’m positive.” 

Law doesn’t bother waiting for a response. 

Every ounce of arousal that was flooding his veins disperses, and Law hastily walks forward without looking back, or even paying attention to the car that’s headlights are blinding his eyes. 

Law doesn’t look to any path other than the one that’s laid out in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No clear view for my end notes sksjddk sometimes it feels like I just to talk to someone :') but ah, I really like the dynamic of doflaw in this, and I hope if you don't already then you will. I'd like to think I'm struggling because I'm not used to dishing out short chapters like this, but it feels like if I add too much then it'll be slightly overbearing. I keep trying to throw in bits and pieces that'll add up later on, so yeah... This is my first time having Smoker in one of my fics!! So I'm super, super excited for that. (and Bellamy, even though he was a cockblocker) 
> 
> I think that's all I really have to say? As always, if you have any *positive* constructive criticism, I'm open to hearing it ^.^


	4. am I bursting or breaking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s a word for what they would call one like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually put this, but I'm sorry for any typos! And I hope you enjoy ^.^
> 
> Once again, I'm so sorry I'm having trouble tagging this, so if you see something that should be tagged, please do not hesitate to let me know!

As much as Law didn’t want to go, he knew he had to. 

If Doflamingo asked Law to accompany him someplace, then Law knew he had absolutely no choice but to go through with it. So instead of spending time with his friends and getting shitfaced off cheap beer, here he was currently pulling up to a dingy looking restaurant. 

One would think they’d be here to eat, but that is not the case. 

As they walk through the empty place, save for one woman who’s looking at Law with an interested gaze that he tries to ignore, they can hear what sounds to be an argument coming from behind a door in front of them. 

“Sounds like Shanks is getting started early.” Rosinante muses from behind Law, and Law’s reminded one of the blonde’s informing him he was the second seat. 

Doflamingo’s grunt is amused, walking faster with a smile curling his lips. Law knows he’s out of place even if he is dressed for the occasion. Though if he’s being honest with himself, he doesn’t mind getting a glimpse at the rest of the seats. Doflamingo has been going on and on for weeks now about this family meeting, and even though Law doesn’t know what that entails, he’s slightly excited to witness one. 

The door is opened, and Law is hit with a familiar voice- 

“You never know when to shut the hell up red hair.” Crocodile spits out, a cloud of smoke looming in the air. 

There’s a raspy laugh that follows, and Law finds himself captivated by it, eyes straying to where it’s coming from. There’s only one man here with red hair, and Law assumes, rather quickly, that it’s the man currently giving him a less than friendly look. Not in a bad way at all, oh no, he’s stripping Law down of all his fancy clothes, and fuck he’s goddamn beautiful. 

Messy red hair is falling over his eyes, white shirt splayed open in the same way Doflamingo showcases his own chest, an abundance of muscles and abs completely on display. There’s another man behind him with golden eyes, and he’s looking at him the complete opposite. Law’s under scrutiny by that gaze, and he quickly looks away. 

“Well, well, it’s about time you finally showed up.” 

Law shivers, bringing his eyes to a man that’s taller than Doflamingo even while sitting down, if at all possible. His mustache stretches out comically wide, curling up at the ends, long blonde hair travels down his back and falls over his shoulders. Each man looks threatening in their own way, even if Law has met Crocodile before, he still looks just as menacing as he did the first time. 

“I couldn’t keep you waiting all day old man,” Doflamingo lilts, placing a hand on Law’s shoulder to sit him down. 

Doflamingo takes to the chair next to him, but Rosinante remains standing much like the other three people who are behind the men sitting down. One with blonde hair and a unique haircut, the other is a woman with long black hair. Every single pair of eyes hone in on Law and he tries to not fidget under the scrutiny, instead looking towards the middle of the table. 

“All of you runts are as disrespectful as usual.” 

“Oh, don’t be so mean Newgate,” the one with red hair taunts, “you know Doflamingo is the only one with bad manners here.” 

“The _only_ one, really Shanks?” Crocodile scoffs. 

The man behind Shanks leans down to whisper something in his ear, and he hums, nodding his head. Instead of saying anything else to counteract Crocodiles taunt, the redhaired man keeps quiet. 

“If we’re done with the bickering, I’d like to get started.” Doflamingo hums. 

“And get this over with.” 

The oldest man narrows his eyes at Crocodile who blissfully ignores it, puffing on his cigar. Law, from the look of him alone, knows that he’s the third seat. 

“What’d you call us here for Doflamingo?” What was his name? Newgate? He seems to be the only one with sense here. 

Shanks is basically _leering_ at Law, paired with Crocodile’s not too friendly gaze, Law feels completely put on the spot. He can’t help but think about the last time he was in the same space as the older raven, how he asked Doflamingo if he was willing to share him. Law hopes Doflamingo doesn’t cave into that one of these days, but not like he would since he ruins any chance Law can get at getting laid. The thought makes him frown. 

“I’m sure we all know that Teach has been running rampant.”’ 

Unamused grunts echo around the room, not even from the ones sitting, but also from the people behind the men. Seems this Teach person is giving them a run for their money. Law would like to smirk in amusement, but the man has also been after him- or so Doflamingo keeps repeating as if to embed it in Law’s brain. 

“Rosinante caught sighting of him in Kuen, but Vergo has also been close to Lvneel.” 

“I heard from a little birdie that you already went and told the chief all of this.” Shanks lilts and Newgate raises an eyebrow. Crocodile doesn’t look surprised. 

“It’s nice to have resources in _all_ places,” Doflamingo says, “Smoker is having Tashigi on it, and while I respect his decision, we’ll be ten steps ahead of them. Whether they listen to us or not.” 

“Smug little bastards,” Crocodile grunts. 

“This is your district,” the oldest man in the room says, tapping a huge finger on the table. Law feels the thrum all the way down his spine, stiffening up. 

It surprises him, slightly, that he and Doflamingo’s seats aren’t switched with the way he commands a room. One must wonder if Doflamingo was given the name just because of his father or if Newgate didn’t care for titles and whatnot. Either way, everyone in the room clearly respects him, because when he speaks, they all stop and listen. No more bantering. 

“Why put us in your endeavors? We have our own concerns at this time, the last thing we need is more problems.” 

Law might not know anything about the underground world and what it entails, but he makes a good point. Law turns to Doflamingo, who’s casually reclined back in his chair, leg thrown over the other one. 

“If we don’t nip it in the bud now, chances are Teach is going to make his rounds, continue gathering up people and before we know it, it’ll be too late to do anything.” 

“You make it seem like it’s the end of the world.” Newgate accuses, narrowing his eyes, “why is this so important? He wouldn’t be the first to cause a ruckus only for it to die down a few months later.” 

“Ah,” Doflamingo hums, leaning onto the table eagerly, “but you should know better.” 

“Be careful there.” The blonde behind Newgate threatens and Doflamingo laughs lightly, brushing it off. 

“I’d expect _you_ to know better pops, you remember a certain Douglas Bullet.” 

Newgate’s eyes widen, the aura in the room changing completely just by that name alone. Doflamingo drops a hand on Law’s thigh and he stiffens up, glancing out the corner of his eye to the blonde already to see him staring back at him. Those reflective lenses show how off-balance Law is, and he tries to ignore that, even though he knows he can’t. 

“Go on and tell them who you are dove.” 

“Oh?” Shanks muses, suddenly perking up. 

Law flicks his gaze around the room, heart thundering in his chest, glancing towards his hands which are threaded together. 

“T- Trafalgar Law.” 

And it’s quiet. So fucking quiet that Law suspects they didn’t even hear him, but then there’s a disbelieving laugh and when he looks up Shanks has an elbow on the table, staring incredulously. Even the man behind him, and the woman behind Crocodile who hasn’t spoken a word, are both wide eyed. 

“You’re shittin’ me.” 

“How the hell did you come across him?” Newgate asks, expression shocked. 

Law has no idea what his parents were really up to at all hours of the evening while Flevance was still alive and thrumming, but it must’ve been something to garner such responses. 

“He just fell into my lap.” Doflamingo rubs a reassuring hand on Law’s thigh and he refrains from scowling. 

_Just fell into my lap_ , he says. Like he didn’t purposely shoot a man right in front of Law in order to blackmail him. 

“Lucky.” Shanks hums. 

“More like unfortunate.” Crocodile grunts. 

“I’d like to think of it as a sign.” Doflamingo lilts, looking to Shanks first, and then Newgate, completely overlooking Crocodile, “we all know what Bullet was able to accomplish and we need to stop Teach before he can reach the same goal.” 

“We don’t know _what_ his goal is.” 

“ _Yet_.” Rosinante says, clipped. 

When Law looks up those brown eyes are peering at Crocodile, and instead of arguing like how he would have done with the older brother, the raven says nothing at all. 

“So this meeting was for you to keep your little boytoy safe.” 

Law seizes up at Newgate’s accusation, mouth opening, yet the feeling of Doflamingo’s nails digging into his thigh shuts him up quickly. 

“That’s exactly what it is, and I assume you don’t have any qualms about it.” 

Oh, Law’s going to rip this man a new one. This is far from the first time Doflamingo has agreed to a damn statement like that, and it’s starting to grate on Law’s last nerve. He's not some damn doll that needs to be kept under close observation. 

The stare Newgate happens to give Law though makes him think twice about any sort of indication that he does not agree with Doflamingo. Law remains impassive, perfectly stoic, knowing that he’s not only under the observation of the seats, but under the people who are behind them as well. 

Each person is waiting for a slip up, Law knows that much. They aren’t looking to protect him, they are looking for a sign of weakness, something to hold against Doflamingo if need be. They might be here listening to what the heart says, but Law doesn’t doubt that they will try to sneak in and worm their way into Law’s life, and the thought is unsettling. 

Law, as much as he was looking forward to this meeting, is now on edge. He wishes Doflamingo kept him under wraps, away from these prying eyes. Even if they aren’t as dangerous as Teach may seem, Law _knows_ they’re still a danger. They haven’t made it into these positions by picking fucking daisies. 

These are actual people who have killed to get to where they are, so Law says not a word. He lets them stare, gain their own observations, no matter how much it unsettles him.

● 

“ _Boytoy_ ,” Law seethes, slamming the door to Doflamingo’s office shut, “a fucking _boytoy_. I could have been a new goddamn entry or whatever the fuck you mobsters call it, but I get pinned the title of your damn _ragdoll_.”

“Now, now angel,” Doflamingo coos, looking extremely excited behind his desk. 

It didn’t take long for Law to damn near sprint after the blonde when they made it back to Mariejois. Doflamingo didn’t tell Law that _he_ would basically be the topic of conversation. His life that was already put in danger may have just grew because he decided to bring him to some mundane ass family meeting. 

“ _Now, now angel_ my ass Doflamingo,” Law scoffs, slamming a hand down on his desk, “you’ve been parading my ass around, keeping me from my own company, and I’m not even sure this piece of shit you call Teach exists.” 

“Such vulgar language.” 

“Doflamingo, listen to me,” Law says softly, leaning over his desk. 

Doflamingo, as expected, follows because he’s fucking _easy_. Law waits until they’re a good distance from each other, almost nose to nose. 

“I don’t give a _fuck_ ,” Law spits and Doflamingo’s smile cracks across his entire face. 

“If I didn’t know any better, then I’d assume you’re mad at me for not letting you... release some steam.” 

Doflamingo says it like he _knows_ , and Law knows he knows. 

Law is fucking sexually deprived, and that shouldn’t make him act like a bitch, but goddamnit he’s never had to be denied before. Law has been on his own, and even when he first met Kid and Luffy, _they_ would act as impeccable wingmen. Sure, they might have been sucking face or damn near fucking on the dancefloor, they would always make sure Law had a plus one. 

Doflamingo on the other hand? He, for some reason, is treating Law like a treasured jewel. Making sure he goes home with nobody but himself and his miserable pride. Law is almost sure he’s shriveling up like a little raisin, and as unamusing it is for him, Doflamingo has been finding a sick pleasure in it which is why he’s been keeping fucking Bellamy on his tail. No doubt that irritating blonde has gone back and told Doflamingo of all his failed one-night stands. 

Which leads them here. 

Law pushes off Doflamingo’s desk, stomping around until he’s stopped right in front of him. 

“You’ve got to give me some freedom.” Law says, borderline pleading, but his pride would never admit that. 

“I can’t do that dove.” 

“Like fucking hell you can’t,” Law huffs, grabbing ahold of the arm to Doflamingo’s chair to tug him around, “I’m not some sort of animal you keep on a leash Doflamingo. I don’t fucking belong to you.” 

“I’m very well aware of that,” Doflamingo threads his fingers together, still smirking and Law has the urge to slap it off his face, “but you can’t trust anybody out here.” 

“I don’t want to trust anyone, I just want to get _fucked_.” 

“So crass Law, you should be more aware of your surroundings at that little bar you frequent.” 

Law grits his teeth, hands forming into a ball. 

“What I do in my spare time is no business to _you_ ,” Law spits, “if you can’t give me that then I’d rather that fucking Teach guy to get ahold of me.” 

Doflamingo is taken aback by that, but of course not for long, because god forbid he shows any type of basic human expression. The way he recoils is gone in a split second. 

“You want him to get his hands on you, that’s what I’m getting Law.” Doflamingo hums, and Law should take heed to those words, but he’s sick and tired. It’s been close to two months and the only alone time he gets is whenever he’s at the library. 

“If it’ll give me some damn freedom, then I’ll take what I can get.” 

A vein protrudes in Doflamingo’s forehead, and Law should really take that back, but the blonde _has_ to realize how unreasonable he’s being. Not every person he leaves with is going to be out to get him. 

“So, you want that vile piece of shit to get his hands on you just so you can _fuck_ someone.” Doflamingo scoffs, and when he puts it that way it sounds _wrong_. 

Law steps back, shaking his head. 

“That’s not-” 

“No Law, go on and tell me. You don’t want my protection simply because you want to be fucked.” 

Bile raises in the back of Law’s throat, and as much as he hates Doflamingo for stating it that way, Law can’t deny that _that’s_ exactly what it sounded like. Law was throwing a tantrum over not getting laid, and the flush that rises on his cheek is due to humiliation and nothing more, nothing less. 

“I didn’t-” 

The door opens and Rosinante’s voice filters into the room, all light and airy just as Doflamingo says- 

“There’s a word for what they would call one like you.” 

Law’s eyes widen, and he doesn’t know why he does it. Maybe it’s because of pent up anger or sexual frustration, but hearing something like that from Doflamingo makes Law snap. He doesn’t even realize he’s actually slapped the man until the blonde’s head is knocked off to the side, and Law doesn’t regret it. 

Not at all. 

Not even when Doflamingo jerks his head back to him, glasses hiding that burning gaze. Law turns on his heels and stomps away, ignoring whatever it is Rosinante is yelling at him about, not looking at any one of the gazes from the people in the foyer. 

Law is humiliated. He knows Doflamingo didn’t mean for that to come out as rude as he said it, but he _still_ said it, he made Law feel like a low-class whore and all because it was _his_ fault. 

If Doflamingo just let him get his way, just fucking _once_ then maybe Law wouldn’t have acted so petulant, but not only did Doflamingo deprive him of his own freedom, he belittled him because of that.

● 

Law almost doesn’t hear the banging on his door.

Okay, he does hear it, but he ignores it. Whoever it is will either call him and demand Law to open up, or they’ll just unlock it like they’ve so easily done these last few months. So Law sits perfectly still on his couch, watching some black and white movie he didn’t care to look at the name of. 

The banging ensues and Law continues watching this man read a letter in the rain. He was supposed to be meeting some lady, and Law would be on the verge of tears if not for the _fucking banging_. With an annoyed huffed Law gets up, silently cursing that he doesn’t have fancy cable to where he could pause it, and he stomps to the door. 

“ _What_?” Law swings it open, any other retort dying at Doflamingo’s silhouette filling out the small doorway. 

“Hello to you too dove.” Doflamingo pushes his way in and Law splutters, remembering to close the door before raising his voice at the blonde. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Law retorts, grabbing onto Doflamingo’s arm. 

It does nothing to stop him, of course, because he’s fucking _huge_. Law is nothing but a mere ant compared to Doflamingo, but that won’t stop him from ruining his moping. 

“What?” Doflamingo huffs, turning to look down at Law, “are you going to slap me again?” 

Law freezes, hand falling away from Doflamingo in an instant, and he looks passed him to the tv again, watching the man drink himself into a stupor. Doflamingo sighs, and Law flinches when a finger slides under his chin, raising it up. Law has felt like nothing but a puppet ever since he’s met Doflamingo. 

“I’m sorry Law,” Doflamingo murmurs, stepping closer, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said what I said.” 

Law’s eyes widen, expecting everything except an apology. Law thought the man was too prideful, if he’s being honest, and it makes him feel sheepish for being so childish and thinking otherwise. 

“Rosi might have told me how unreasonable I was being.” 

Law’s eyebrows fly to his hairline because his _brother_? Is that all Law had to do? Talk to his brother? 

“Is that so?” Law huffs, jerking his head away from Doflamingo, only for the blonde to grasp his arm. 

“Is this how you accept an apology?” Doflamingo lilts, “I’m trying to be sincere here Law.” 

“Oh sure, after calling me a _slut_.” Law yanks his arm out of Doflamingo’s touch, and he hates that he actually lets him go. He knows the blonde could have held on without problem. 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Yeah. You didn’t say it _exactly_ , but it was heavily implied.” Law scoffs as he walks away, going right back to his movie where he has no damn idea what’s going on now. 

“How do you want me to make it up to you?” Doflamingo _purrs_ , a deep rolling octave that makes Law shiver and he jerks his head around, 

“So now you see me as some type of whore?” 

“What?” Doflamingo straightens, “I didn’t-” 

“So you won’t let me get laid by anyone else, but you expect to come in here and apologize, trying to be all sweet, and then ask how you can _make it up to me_?” Law all but sighs the words, all airy and sultry, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Doflamingo’s glasses shift in a way that showcases his shock, and Law would bet he’s the first person to ever talk to him like this. Doflamingo could very well call Vergo up here, because he knows the ruthless man is casually sitting in that car on the street, the blonde could call him up and have him chop Law up into tiny little pieces and he’d never be heard of again. 

Law, on the other hand, is very tired of it. If Doflamingo plans to do something to him Law would rather it be over with already. He’s tired of this little act the blonde's been putting on. 

“Listen here Doflamingo,” Law jabs a finger at his chest, “I don’t know what type of floozies you met in the past, or people you thought you could manipulate, but if you think I’m one of those docile little toys then you’ve got another thing coming.” 

Doflamingo’s lip twitches into what Law hopes is not a smirk, he wouldn’t mind slapping him again if it meant knocking some sense into that damn flamingo brain. 

“I’ve been taking care of myself for a long time,” Law reminds him, stabbing the middle of his chest with an index finger, “I don’t need _you_ , or anyone else, to come in my life and make up some nonexistent rules that I didn’t ask for.” 

Doflamingo grips his wrist and Law swallows down his gasp, trying to remain impassive. 

“Get your hand off of me.” 

“So threatening Law,” Doflamingo hums, leaning down. 

Law hates how hooded his eyelids get. As much as he wants to say it’s from his lack of sex, he knows it’s just from the blonde himself. Law has heard a many number of things that were far more hurtful than what Doflamingo said to him back at his office, but he didn’t expect for the blonde to come here while he was still reeling from it all- and not only that- they're _alone_. 

Doflamingo, when visiting his apartment, always makes sure to have his brother or Vergo, maybe even Bellamy, he always has _someone_ , yet he came up here by himself. There’s no one inside of Law’s place of residence except him and the bigger man, and some guy named Rick on the television. 

“I didn’t mean to say that, please believe me,” Doflamingo steps forward and Law’s clouded with his scent, something masculine and undeniably addictive. 

Law’s lips part when he looks up, still trying to keep hold of that fight even though he feels it slipping away. The anger nothing but a foggy memory when Doflamingo trails his free hand around Law’s waist. 

“I think too highly of you Law, I want you to know that. Do you believe me?” 

Law nods, unable to speak, sighing at Doflamingo’s touch growing firmer on his wrist, along his waist. 

“I need words Law; this is not to take lightly. I offended you, and I need to know you’re not upset with me.” 

“I- I forgive you.” Law swallows thickly. 

As soon as the words leave his lips Doflamingo is backing away. Law stops himself from following, in a daze when Doflamingo nods his head, like all he really needed was the reassurance. Law doesn’t know why he expected more- a kiss, for the blonde to lay him out and take his forgiveness however he saw fit. He didn’t expect for Doflamingo’s touch to be gone. 

“You mean too much to me dove.” Doflamingo murmurs, his thumb sweeping along Law’s jaw. 

Law has no idea what he means by that, and before he can even question it, Doflamingo is turning away. Law continues to look at the doorway even when Doflamingo is gone, trying to piece together exactly what he said, what it implies. Law would have hoped for the blonde to take advantage of his vulnerable state, but he really came here just to apologize, and then threw something on him like that while leaving. 

_You mean too much to me_. 

How exactly does someone like Law mean so much to Doflamingo? 

They haven’t known each other long, and even in the amount of time they have known each other Law has caused the mob boss nothing but trouble. 

Law tries to think it over all night, attempts to find answers in the man named Rick on the television, all he wants is answers also. But Law falls asleep before both of them can come to any conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, ah... I'm really trying to make this seem as realistic as possible, even though I know it can't be that realistic. I've been watching nothing but classic/noir movies (as I usually do LOL) and idk if this is coming out that 'mafia' way. When I first started this I didn't have a definitive plot, and I have most of it planned out, but my concern, when I always try to do an au like this, is if it seems forced???? Which I obviously don't want. Honestly, I live for y'alls comments (hc, ideas, etc.). Idk if you want to see more of something, or if this is lacking something, but please don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> Oh yeah! Aside from that though.. we were all introduced to Crocodile, so he's the fourth seat. Shanks is the second, and Whitebeard is the third. And honestly.. it's in that specific order bc like canon Shanks is such a damn mystery???? I basically went off that, and ordered them how I saw fit. I really, really enjoy having Whitebeard in this. I'm trying, as I write more for this anime, to include characters that I haven't before. So I hope that's a nice addition. Shank's right hand is obviously Mihawk, bc I spoiled myself with those two my last fic. Marco is Whitebeard's. Now, I don't know how many cameos all of them will make, but I feel like it's best to point it out now.


	5. let's see what humanity is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s a moot point angel, what are you willing to give me in return? What you’re asking is not anything to take lightly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated, finally...

Law didn’t always want to work in a library, but despite certain circumstances he found himself here. 

Before Law got this job though, he was, unfortunately, working at the shop with Kid and Luffy- which he didn’t mind really. It was just the fact that he came home smelling like diesel and feeling extremely greasy. Law hated feeling dirty, and working at a mechanics shop was the worst place one could have been for something like that. 

So, when the opportunity presented itself for Law to leave, oh he fucking _ran_ with it, and there were obviously no hard feelings between his friends after that. They knew Law was there only to help with small office things anyways. 

The library is much quieter, something more along the lines of where Law was expecting himself to work. Aside from the dangerous job that has currently presented itself. The rows of books are a nice come down from all of that. 

Law has always had a love for reading, so sorting through books and placing them in the areas they’re supposed to go in is a meditative task. He learns about authors he’s never even heard of before, flips through topics he wouldn’t have ever expected to find interest in, yet he does. 

And nobody ever comes to a library, mostly just college students who stay hunched over books or half asleep on one. Older people that Law sees on a daily, little kids who come with their parents. Law likes the silence- craves it even. Law has been alone since he was a child, so it’s something like a safe haven for him, a way to keep him sane- or to keep him from going insane. Law hasn’t figured out which yet. 

Today is not one of those days. 

As soon as Law made it to the nonfiction area, replacing some Murakami books that he ended up getting lost in, a hand grips his elbow and tugs him around. Law’s eyes widen, a gasp on the tip of his tongue before a palm settles over his lips. Law’s heart is _raging_ , and not at all because he’s scared. 

“I found you kitty.” 

Law, if he’s being quite honest with himself, never expected to see this person a day in his life if it did not explicitly deal with the family. 

“Ah,” Shanks pulls the hand away from Law’s mouth, yet he keeps the tight grip on his elbow, “I would have expected you to look scared.” 

Law would have, had it been someone he didn’t know or recognize, but seeing as it’s someone Doflamingo is acquainted with, Law knows he has no reason to be scared. Law almost scowls at that. He shouldn’t be getting comfortable. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Shanks hums, running his fingers through strands of red that have fallen haphazardly on his forehead. Goddamn this man is gorgeous. 

“I had a little business to discuss with you.” Shanks says, as clipped as ever. Law narrows his eyebrows. 

“What business do you have to talk to me about?” 

Shanks tuts, fingers digging into Law’s skin. 

“No need to get sassy with me kitty,” Shanks tugs him off the bookshelf, taking Law the way that he came from. 

There’s a table behind these shelves, Law knows, so he lets himself be pulled and maneuvered. He’d go against the redhead if he could, but even though Shanks’ touch is soft right now, there’s no telling how dangerous it might become if Law were to resist him. 

Shanks easily sits Law down in a chair, walking around the table to the opposite one, and Law looks around. His little subordinate or whoever he was isn’t here, and that relaxes Law slightly. 

“I hate to be so intrusive, but I had a little digging on you done.” 

Law stiffens up at Shanks’ confession. The redhead notices, making no move to calm him down with that statement. Instead, he reclines in his chair, a foot coming up to rest on the edge of the table. 

“A sad little history you have kitty,” Shanks says it _delightfully_ , and Law grits his teeth to keep himself from lashing out, “I happened to come across something I found very interesting.” 

“And what was that.” Law’s tone is icy, and Shanks’ grin goes feral, eyes lighting up. 

Law doesn’t know what the hell it is about these men that makes them so amused with being talked back to, but he’s getting tired of it damnit. 

“You know a boy named Luffy.” 

Law’s eyes widen- 

“I expected as much,” Shanks nods his head, kicking off the table to stand up, “that’s all I needed to know.” 

Law blinks in surprise at Shanks casually walking away as if he didn’t just mention Law’s best friend's name. Despite that, Law doesn’t think the questioning was one of harmful intent. Law would have known that much. He’s been around Doflamingo long enough to know when someone was being threatening, but Shanks was more so just confirming his thoughts. 

Before Law can even call out to him, library be damned, Shanks is out of sight.

● 

“Is there a reason why Shanks knows who my best friend is?” Law taps on Doflamingo’s desk, standing in front of it to look down on the blonde as much as he can. Which isn’t a lot, but Law gets a certain thrill looking down on a man that has the world at his feet.

Doflamingo reclines back in his chair, fingers threaded in front of him, smiling at Law as if he knows what he’s thinking. 

“He’s a very active man,” Doflamingo replies salaciously, “there’s not a doubt in my mind he’d figure out your life story.” 

“Can’t you,” Law waves his hand in the air, “I don’t know, put that shit under wraps.” 

Doflamingo’s chuckle is one of amusement, leaning on his desk. One would think that because of how big the mahogany is, Doflamingo would be a good distance, but it’s not with his abnormally large form. Law can see every fleck of gold in his eyes because of the reflective lenses that are closing in on him. 

“Are you suggesting I do something illegal for you dove?” 

“Aren’t you already in the business of illegitimacy?” Law retorts. 

“That’s a moot point angel, what are you willing to give me in return? What you’re asking is not anything to take lightly.” 

Even behind those irritating glasses Law can see the way Doflamingo is checking him out, and with a smirk he pushes his hand off the desk. 

It hasn’t been long since that night Doflamingo came to his house and apologized, and then _left_. The bastard. Law isn’t used to being turned down (even though he didn’t make an offer), and if he’s being honest it’s not a feeling he’s used to. Or _wants_ to get used to. Maybe it has something to deal with the denial, or the failed attempts at being laid, that makes Law walk around Doflamingo’s desk. 

Doflamingo, clearly, was not expecting that, because he makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat, swiveling his chair to face Law. 

“What do you want in return?” Law drawls. 

It’s a nice feeling catching someone like Doflamingo off guard. A man that’s the definition of unmovable. Law sits casually in his lap like he belongs there, slinging both arms over the blonde’s shoulder, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Doflamingo’s gasp is one of surprise, those hands of his going straight to the arm of his expensive little chair like he doesn’t even _dare_ touch Law. 

“Law-” 

“I could think of a few things.” Law looks up at Doflamingo under his eyelashes, almost pausing when he spots his lustful expression, but it turns him on looking at himself like this. 

Placed in the middle of a mob bosses lap, Doflamingo acting as if Law is something priceless that can’t be held. Law hums, closing his eyes when he slots their lips together. Doflamingo must have already expected this, but he still lets out this shocked noise that Law eagerly swallows up. 

The kiss is ravenous, Law licking into Doflamingo’s mouth, moaning at the taste of him. He didn’t think the blonde’s lips would be so soft, but once Law has them on his he can’t see how he could ever release them. Doflamingo’s hands finally land on Law’s waist, so damn big, nearly curling all the way around. He presses closer into Law, returning it with equal enthusiasm, and Law really likes that. 

Doflamingo follows Law hastily when he pulls away, stopping him with a scrape across his scalp. Law can’t help but admire the dazed look, the slight flush to his cheeks, how his lips are parted and slick with spit. 

“What’d you do that for?” Doflamingo rasps, fingers clutching onto Law’s shirt. 

“Been wonderin’ whether I liked it or not.” 

Doflamingo’s lips twitch, attempting to lean forward despite Law gripping near the root of his hair. 

“What’s the decision?” 

Law grins, licking Doflamingo’s bottom lip before standing up. 

“I don’t know yet.” 

Doflamingo mimics Law’s past movement, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth afterwards. 

When Law turns around, he’s slightly ashamed to see Rosinante standing with the door wide open- the capos with their own mouths dropped. He didn’t think they would be disturbed, but oh well. Doflamingo was waltzing Law around as if he was some damn trophy anyways, claiming Law was his _toy_. This is nothing but Law confirming that. Sort of. 

“Oh,” Law says by way of thought, glancing over his shoulder, “I do expect you to figure something out?” 

Damn, he looks pretty, Doflamingo staring at Law as if he’s in a daze. 

“I’ll do whatever you tell me angel.” 

Law’s smile is blinding, he knows it is, even when he turns around Rosinante looks stunned stepping out of the way for him. Law can’t help but be a little smug. Just a little.

● 

“You kissed him.” Kid deadpans, staring at Law incredulously over his beer.

Law didn’t mean to tell them, really, he didn’t, but he was close to the topic of asking Luffy if he knew Shanks, but instead Law ended up letting slip that he kissed Doflamingo. 

“I kissed him.” Law repeats. It’s his third time repeating, and Law understands. 

“Why?” Luffy asks, hanging off Kid’s shoulder. 

_Why_ … 

Why exactly did Law kiss Doflamingo again? Did he do it for himself or just because he was touch starved... 

“I-” Law glances away, “I don’t really know.” 

The silence, unlike the one Law gets from the library, is deafening. Law can hear every stupid stutter of his heart, the mocking in his brain. He was so _smug_ after leaving Doflamingo damn near speechless, and now he’s panicking. 

“Law,” Kid starts, the sternness in his voice setting Law on edge, “I don’t have to tell you how fuckin’ stupid that was, do I?” 

Kid doesn’t, he doesn’t have to say shit. Being scolded by the redhead is honestly the last thing Law ever thought would happen. Usually it’s Law chiding Kid, or the both of them ganging up on Luffy because of his rash decisions, but the tables have turned. 

“No, you don’t,” Law seethes lightly, internally beating himself up, “I know-” 

“He’s a fucking _mob boss_ ,” Kid interrupts, slamming his beer down on the table. 

Luffy startles, but only because it was the arm he was leaning on. 

”I’m well aware-” 

“Are you?” Kid asks mockingly, and Law feels like a scolded child, “I don’t really think you do,” one of Kid’s huge fingers jabs at Law’s poor table, “what if he gets attached to you? Doesn’t let you go? Didn’t you say he knows who we are, if that little prick comes up to the shop-” 

“Alright Kid,” Luffy hums. 

Kid’s mouth that was dropped open with another biting question, snaps closed at his boyfriend finally speaking. Law hides his smirk by drinking his beer, amused that that’s all it takes to shut him up. 

“You’re pestering him,” Luffy laughs, wrapping his arms around Kid’s. 

It's comical, the sight of it. Kid’s arm is bigger than both of Luffy’s put together, and that would look menacing to anyone else, but Kid’s really just a big softie when it comes to his boyfriend. Kid, _literally_ , worships Luffy. It’s something Law has always found admirable especially when he was working at the shop with them, customers would shamelessly flirt with him and Kid never fell for any of it, only having eyes for Luffy. 

“I’m sure Torao knows what he’s doing.” The scar under Luffy’s eye scrunches up when he looks to Law, and Law feels sheepish, because _no_ , no he doesn’t. Law has no damn idea what he’s doing. 

“Yeah,” Law swallows thickly, “yeah I do.” 

Kid narrows his eyes as if he can sense Law’s lie, but with the conversation dwindling down, Law can finally ask what he was meaning to. 

“Hey Luffy.” 

Law scowls at Luffy pressing a kiss to Kid’s blushing cheek before facing him. 

“What’s up?” Luffy leans back in the chair, sweeping up his beer. 

“Do you know a Shanks by any chance?” 

Luffy’s beer that was halfway to his mouth pauses in the air, eyes going wide. Both men startle when Luffy slams the can on the table, and Law would have asked if he was okay, but the sight of that smile makes Law swallow down the question. 

“How do you know Shanks, Law?” 

Uh huh... There were one of two ways Law could answer this question- actually not. How the hell is he going to answer? Law didn’t expect Luffy to say yes, or to sound so fond. All he expected to ask was the question, Luffy say no, and then all of them moving on to get drunk off cheap beer. That is not the case. 

“He came into the library today.” That’s fucking vague. Luffy and his damn curiosity- 

“Really? I never took him for a reading guy,” Luffy responds, and Law almost panics before Luffy shrugs his shoulders, “oh well, he is pretty smart. He watched after me a lot when I was younger. I got into a pretty tough situation and he helped me out.” 

Law tries not to show how shocked he is by that. 

_Shanks_ , a _mobster_. Luffy was affiliated with a fucking _mob boss_ , does he even know that? That’s probably why Shanks let Law run free afterwards. If he knew Luffy was his friend, then there’s no way in hell he was going to do anything to Law. That makes him respect the man. There’s no telling what the redhead has done to get where he’s at, yet he must be a good person to look after Luffy of all people. 

The boy is an angel incarnate. People look at Luffy and see this cherubic man, wide smiles and doe eyes. Luffy himself probably doesn’t realize he was around someone so dangerous. 

“I haven’t seen him for a while though,” Luffy pouts, “if he stops by the library again you should tell him to come to the shop!” 

Law wonders if he’s a terrible friend for not informing Luffy about the man who used to watch over him, but that’s not his place to do so. 

“Enough of all that,” Kid grunts, “let’s get drunk.” 

Finally, something they all can agree on.

● 

Law groans at the counter. Why the hell did he drink so much? And during the week no less, he’s such an idiot for letting Kid influence him.

Luckily, they have a volunteer here today, so Law’s able to sit (stand) and be miserable behind the counter while they tend to the books that were dropped off overnight. Just as he’s about to doze off and wish for death, a stack of books slamming down on the wood make his eyes pop open, groaning at who the customer is. 

“What are you doing here Rosi?” 

Rosinante grins from cheek to cheek, placing an elbow on the counter. 

“Now that’s no way to speak to your future in law.” 

Law scowls, the headache that was running rampant in his mind growing at that little taunt. 

“I’m far from being your in law,” Law scoffs, grabbing the top book, “and I would appreciate it if you kept that in mind.” 

“How cold you are darling,” Rosinante muses. 

When a hand sweeps over the top of his tattoo, Law stops, leveling the blonde with a stare that could cut stone. 

“Why don’t you give me the same treatment?” 

Law’s about to say he’s just as crass to Doflamingo, but the teasing lilt to his tone makes Law realize what he’s talking about, and when the memory of a few days ago pops into his head Law blushes furiously. 

“Shut up,” Law spits, checking the books out much too fast, but the quicker he gets Rosinante out of here, then the better chances he has to wallow in his stupid hangover. 

“Doffy told me what you asked of him,” Rosinante says, and Law ignores it, “most people would assume you had a death wish, demanding something such as that.” 

When Law is done, he pushes the books in Rosinante’s direction, raising an eyebrow. 

“And what about it?” 

Rosinante looks taken aback, and Law wants to say he doesn’t really have a death wish, but he’s irritated, and his head is pounding, and the last person he expected to see at his place of work is Doflamingo’s brother. Suddenly, the quiet little librarian job he signed up for is flying out of the window. 

“I didn’t demand it either,” Law mutters sheepishly. Rosinante is not as nearly as annoying as Doflamingo, Law shouldn’t be such a brat, “I politely asked for a favor.” 

Rosinante’s chest bounces when he laughs and Law’s eyes hone in on it. Law can appreciate a well-built person. 

“ _Politely_ ,” Rosinante lilts, whisking the books away, “I’ll have to keep that in mind for when you need a favor from me.” 

Law doesn’t have enough time to respond, much like how it was with Shanks, because as soon as Rosinante says that he’s walking away. Someone stands next to him behind the counter, and he doesn’t even have to look to know who it is. 

“A boyfriend of yours?” Robin muses and Law’s lip twitches. 

“Unfortunately not, I’m under seize by his brother.” 

“Oh?” Robin laughs, leaning on an elbow to press her cheek against it, “I noticed a redhead the other day, I take it he was here for you also.” 

Robin doesn’t ask and Law smiles because he knows she already knows the answer to that. 

“You’re just as perceptive as ever.” 

“There’s rarely anyone that comes in here,” Robin points out lightly, “one sees a lot of things after owning a library for so long.” 

“Oh I can imagine,” Law hums. 

“By the way,” Robin pushes off the counter, “there’s someone here to see our rare book collection.” 

Law raises an eyebrow in shock, because who the hell even asks to go up there? Law has only been here for a few months, and in all that time he’s never heard of the request. Robin went into specific detail on one going into the secretive space. 

There were only certain people who could go in there, even during closing and opening times. Law doesn’t know how the space is taken care of, and he’s never cared to ask, but now that Robin’s saying that Law can’t help but feel a little anticipation. He’s always wanted to go up there, to see the rows of first editions, the books that are signed from famous authors, poets, the ones no longer here. 

“Why don’t you take care of that?” Law asks nervously. 

As much as he would love to go, he’d hate to do something idiotic in front of them. It must be someone important if they’re able to just walk in and immediately be able to go up. Then again, it’s not like Law would know if they had an appointment or not. 

“I’m afraid I’m terribly busy with paperwork,” Robin sighs, turning on the heel of her boots, “I trust you’ll be able to take care of it Law. Shachi will be up here to take over for you so go on, he’s not a man to be kept waiting.” 

And with that Robin is off, and Law damn near sprints there after grabbing the key. His feet hit the twisted staircase two at a time, fingers twitching with nerves. Law’s fucking _excited_. The silhouette comes into view in the darkened hallway and Law opens his mouth in greeting. 

“Hello sir,” Law says, walking closer, “sorry for...” steps faltering. 

It takes a minute for Law’s eyes to adjust, and when they do his heart quickens in his chest, desperately wanting to run back down the stairs. 

“How professional you are angel.” Doflamingo teases, pushing off the wall to walk to Law since he stopped in the middle of the hallway, “are you going to take me inside?” 

The way Doflamingo asks that makes Law not want to take him inside. His voice is nothing but a murmur, like the walls magically grew ears and are now trying to listen to everything he’s saying. 

“What, what are you-” 

“There’s a novel Rosinante has been _raving_ about,” Doflamingo purrs, gripping Law’s elbow, “and I’m afraid I’m in dire need of your assistance for finding it.” 

_Sure you are_. 

Law can’t deny him because Doflamingo takes to walking them forward, a strong grip making Law stumble along to the door. 

“Tell me,” Doflamingo murmurs close to Law’s ear making him fumble for the key he swiped on his way up, “are there cameras in this room.” 

Law misses the keyhole completely, whipping his head up to Doflamingo who tuts at him, free hand sliding around Law’s wrist. 

“Don’t keep me waiting.” 

There’s a certain taunt in Doflamingo’s voice that Law’s never heard before, the sound going straight to his cock. The palm around his wrist is gone, and Law looks back at what he’s doing, gasping when the door is flung open and the chill of the room hits him. 

Doflamingo pays no mind to it, shoving Law inside quickly and kicking it shut, his back plastered to the wood without wasting another second. 

“Answer me.” 

“T- there’s not.” 

It seems the reassurance was all Doflamingo needed, as soon as Law says that Doflamingo is smashing their lips together. Law gasps at the roughness, the nips to his teeth, sagging in Doflamingo’s hold when he fits a leg between Law’s. If Law thought Doflamingo would be pliant in this kiss, then he was sorely mistaken. 

Doflamingo _takes_ , takes Law’s lips with a greedy pleasure, an ache forming right in the pit of his stomach at the sheer dominance it holds. Law’s whimper is muffled by the tongue licking across his, moaning at Doflamingo releasing his elbow just to grip his waist, blunt nails scratching at his skin. Even if Law’s fully clothed, he can feel the power in Doflamingo’s fingertips, how harshly he’s digging into him like he’s trying to make his mark. 

Doflamingo pulls back, capturing Law’s bottom lip, tugging it as he goes. The fluttering of Law’s eyelashes brush across his cheek, pupils dilated when his lip slaps back into place. 

“Get on that table over there.” Doflamingo orders, and Law’s so fucking quick to comply. 

The sound of a door locking echoes in the midst of all these priceless books, the temperature of the room burning up even though Law knows it’s kept at a certain degree. Doflamingo is right behind him, pushing Law onto the old wooden desk. Law almost reprimands him at the creaking it makes, but Doflamingo dropping to his knees silences him. 

“I can’t stop fucking thinking about you,” Doflamingo spits out like he hates it, yanking at Law’s jeans, never mind the button and zipper. 

Law’s gasp sounds louder than it should when his dick springs free, mocking him. 

“That’s not my,” Law’s eyes fall closed at the mouth wrapping around him, “oh god.” 

_Fuck_. 

Law can’t even remember the last time he was given head, and Doflamingo just goes to fucking work. Law’s fingers curl over the table, head falling back while he moans loudly. Doflamingo’s bobbing his head in a way that Law knows he’ll think about when he’s jerking off later. The tightness of Doflamingo’s throat has his knees wobbly, chest heaving when Doflamingo swallows around him. 

“Do-” Law keens high in his throat, whining at his balls being fondled, “Dofla _mingo_.” 

Goddamn Law’s not gonna last. 

Law places a hand on the back of Doflamingo’s head, and that must be what he wanted because he groans, the vibration making him shiver, rolling his head down to see how the blonde looks with his mouth stretched. It’s a nice change not hearing the incorrigible man, and had Law known he was this skilled he would have been tried to woo him into bed. 

Spit bubbles up around Doflamingo’s lips, and Law doesn’t think twice when he flicks those glasses up, wanting to see how lustful he looks, and of course he has eyes like the devil. Even with a cock in his mouth Doflamingo looks smug, smirking when Law bites his lip, staring into crimson orbs framed with blonde eyelashes. Law hates how pretty he is. 

“You’re a good little cock sucker.” Law gasps. 

Doflamingo’s teeth raking over him should have been a warning, but he doesn’t know what Law likes in bed, doesn’t know that he craves for that itch of pain. The feeling of that graze has Law dangerously closer to the edge and Law snaps his hips forward. 

“Fuck ‘m close.” 

Doflamingo bobs his head faster, hands running up Law’s legs to hold the back of his thighs, licking and sucking at a maddening pace. 

“I’m-” Law yanks blonde hair in warning, but Doflamingo drives forward without any problem, throat clenching up. 

Law’s cry is embarrassingly loud, high pitched and absolutely filthy, spilling in the back of Doflamingo’s throat, and he swallows it all. And Law is fucked. 

Doflamingo pulls off with a sly smile, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and Law’s fall away. The glasses are in place once again, but he knows the sight of Doflamingo, crimson eyed, swallowing down his cum, is going to be engraved in his retinas. 

Doflamingo presses a kiss to his thigh, calmed down, obviously, because this time he unbuttons Law’s jeans in order to pull them up after tucking his softening cock away into his briefs. 

“What about you?” Law nods to the impressive bulge in the front of Doflamingo’s pants and he licks his lips. Doflamingo is probably sadistic as hell with his blowjobs and Law wouldn’t mind him fucking his face after the shitty day he’s had. At least his headache has faded substantially. 

Doflamingo rises off his knees, and Law’s gearing up- but then he’s stopped with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Not today angel,” Doflamingo doesn’t even fucking sound out of breath, “I have something to attend to.” 

“But I-” _want it_. 

Law swallows that down. Pride and all. 

The grin that splits Doflamingo’s face shows that he can tell how much Law wants it. 

“Afraid not.” Doflamingo sweeps his thumb under Law’s lip, the pad running across his beard, “do tell that lovely librarian I wasn’t able to find my novel.” 

Doflamingo presses a kiss to the side of Law’s lips before turning away, and out of all the people who have left him mid-conversation, Doflamingo is the one he wishes would have stayed. 

Law’s extremely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected to hold off on a little smut, but seeing as I am a Whore, that was Not the case. Nobody asked, but it's my sworn duty to make everyone fawn over Shanks, I love the hell out of that man and I will show it in any way that I can. I also had quite a bit of fun showing that he and Luffy are related in some way :3 I also LOVED Law teasing Doflamingo with that little kiss, even though Doffy came back around and one uped Law ksvsjd


	6. smallest sounds, clearest echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law feels like if tried hard enough, he could take these flutters and soar away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter (so far)... I hope y'all like it :3
> 
> cw for alcohol, just so you know. Tags have also been updated!

Law might have made an error, but if anybody asked, of course he’d say it wasn’t his fault. 

How exactly was he supposed to know Doflamingo would take that one day in the library and multiply it. Law has been visited every single fucking day this week, and as much as he wants to say he’s tired of it, goddamnit he’s not. 

Law has been cornered in every section- 

A hand curled up in his hair in the fiction. One strong hand angling Law’s jaw near the thrillers, leg fit between his own while his back was against poetry. Every time it was the same thing. Doflamingo slotting their lips together, ravishing Law’s mouth in a way he’s never experienced before. Doflamingo’s exceptionally skilled in the kissing task, and Law has found himself damn near addicted to it. 

Today is worse, oh dear god it’s much worse. 

Doflamingo must be getting just as hooked as Law is because he has him, _literally_ , pinned to the astrology and divination shelf and Law might believe in a higher power with the way Doflamingo is rutting against him. Law is aware it’s very unprofessional to be clinging- arms and legs- onto a man, making out like high school teenagers while he’s on the job. But Law can’t resist Doflamingo for some terrible reason. 

“Mingo,” Law gasps, fingers clawing at Doflamingo’s blouse. 

Doflamingo grunts, licking wickedly in Law’s mouth to shut him up. The length of his cock hard and heavy, and driving along Law’s, and holy fuck the friction feels amazing. 

“You gotta stop,” Law tries again, slapping at Doflamingo’s back. 

The last thing Law needs is to be walking around with cum drying in his underwear, and the way Doflamingo is meticulously dry humping him, Law’s not that far off. 

“Don’t wanna.” Doflamingo bites at Law’s jaw, and Law scoffs, dragging his nails across Doflamingo’s back. 

Law expected the blonde to hiss in the pain, the absolute last thing Law would have wanted was Doflamingo throwing his head back, dick twitching, groaning loudly- 

“Doflamingo, _shut up_ ,” Law whispers fiercely, pushing back on his chest, “what the fuck, the entire fucking library probably heard you.” 

Doflamingo grins to the ceiling, setting Law on his feet. Law’s legs are deliciously numb, there’s a stretch in his muscles after having them around Doflamingo, and butterflies are high in his stomach when he looks down at Law. 

“You’re dangerous little one.” 

Law feels like if tried hard enough, he could take these flutters and soar away. 

“Maybe you should leave me alone then.” Law retorts, and Doflamingo chuckles, patting Law’s cheek fondly. 

“Not a chance angel, you’re the flame that keeps my heart beating.” 

Law huffs in indignance, glancing away even though he knows he’s blushing furiously. 

“I like you better when your mouth is shut.” 

Doflamingo steps forward like they’re not close enough, and Law feels every inch of him. _Every_. Fucking. Inch. Hands wrap around Law’s waist, and Law continues looking at the floor, admiring the speckles in the carpet until Doflamingo is placing a finger under his chin, lifting him up. 

“My heart’s desire, angel.” Doflamingo drags his thumb across Law’s bottom lip, and Law nips at it harshly. 

“Don’t say shit like that.” Law hisses. 

The last thing they need to be doing is falling in love. Doflamingo is here to protect Law, even though his protection is slowly moving him closer and closer into his bed, but still. Law’s not here for a relationship, and if his life wasn’t in tumultuous danger, then he would’ve been fucked the blonde and left. 

“So harsh to me,” Doflamingo pouts, jerking Law’s head up, “you should learn how to mind your tongue.” 

Goddamn why the hell does it turn Law on being threatened by him, isn’t there a word for that? Something like the play of fear. Doflamingo could very well have Law disappear from this earth and even that doesn’t scare him. 

“I have to get back to work.” Law mutters. 

Doflamingo hums, gripping Law’s jaw to angle his head up. Law’s nothing but a featherweight in his grasp. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow angel.” 

Doflamingo leaves him with a chaste kiss. Swift and to the point. And why the hell did he ever think seducing a man like that was a good idea.

● 

Law had a bright idea, as always. Law comes up with the greatest ideas when he’s alone.

It’s a Friday night, and he doesn’t even _try_ to go to the bar, instead he rummages around in his liquor cabinet and decides to get piss poor drunk. He has nothing at all to do until tomorrow evening, so Law enjoys this night. 

After taking a scalding hot bath, Law walks out in nothing but his sweatpants, immediately making a beeline for the glass of his finest brown liquor- which is not the _finest_ at all. It’s really cheap, but it gets the job fucking done and that’s what he needs after the horrible life problems he’s suddenly found himself wound up in. 

With a sigh Law reclines on his couch, switching on the television while he takes a nice sized swig of the Jameson- because this is his home. If he wants to drink out the bottle, then by god he’s going to. There’s nothing too entertaining on tonight, but then again, he rarely watches tv anyways, so he just settles on some old movie he thinks he’s seen once or twice. 

About fifteen minutes into the movie Law is enraptured. 

The lady, one of Holly Golightly, is slipping into a taxi after spending the night in jail. Both she and a man are talking about something Law didn’t catch because he started it too late, but whatever it is, Law’s completely focused. His body’s starting to grow numb, but he very clearly hears when the man says. 

‘ _People do fall in love, people do belong to each other, because that's the only chance anybody's got for real happiness_ -” 

Something twists deep inside of Law and he chugs the contents of the bottle a little too carelessly- 

“ _You call yourself a free spirit, a wild thing, and you're terrified somebody's going to stick you in a cage_.” 

Something akin to stinging rises behind Law’s eyes, and his heart’s clashing in his chest, swaying him a bit. Law grips tightly onto the glass as if that will be enough to steady him. 

“ _Well, baby, you're already in that cage. You built it yourself. It's wherever you go. Because no matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself_." 

The man tosses something at her that Law doesn’t really quite catch, all he knows is that the actress is crying, and then Law’s crying when she holds up a ring, dramatically chasing after the man out into the rain. 

Law must be tipsier than he originally suspected, because he’s _never_ cried over a movie before. But something about those words haunt Law long after the rolling credits, a dull thud in his chest, tears drying up before they can spill anymore. 

Drinking. 

Drinking will fill that ache. 

Law wipes furiously at his face, bringing the head to his lips, spilling some of the liquor on his bare chest when three loud knocks sound on his door. Law contemplates ignoring it, but somehow, he’s already up and moving, sitting the bottle down on his counter, swiping the liquor off his chest before opening the door. Law cracks a devilish smile at the visitor. 

“Well, well.” Law slurs, shoulder hitting the wooden frame, “I never expected to see the chief of police at my door in the middle of the night.” 

A fog of haze blows in Law’s face and he grins darkly at the unamused expression on Smoker’s. 

“It’s barely 9 pm.” 

Law giggles at that, not realizing it was still so early in the evening. 

“Oops.” Law lilts, looking the older man up and down. Such a wonderful figure he has. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” Smoker grumbles and Law hums. 

“Oh yes please,” Law barely moves out of the way for him, golden eyes raking over the way Smoker’s black shirt is fitted to his muscle, the heat of him close to Law. 

Law never noticed it before because anytime Smoker would come into the library, he always had a coat on, even when he and Doflamingo went to meet him, the grey-haired man was wearing his stocky police uniform. What a shame he didn’t wear it tonight. Law has always been into role play. 

“How can I help you Smoker?” Law asks as suggestively as possible, flinging his front door shut. 

Smoker takes one look at the half empty bottle on the counter, eyebrows pulling down into something Law would call distaste, before turning to face him. 

“Seems I came at a bad time.” 

Law breezily walks forward, stopping toe to toe with him. 

“I’d say you came at the _perfect_ time.” 

“You’re drunk, and I had-” 

“If it’s business you wanted to discuss then you came to the wrong place Mr. Chief of Police,” Law hums, stepping around him. 

“Law, you seem to not understand-” 

Law groans loud enough to cut him off, throwing himself back on his couch. 

“Why don’t you come sit down.” 

Smoker looks at him like that’s the last thing he should do, but at the raise of Law’s eyebrow he moves forward. Albeit a bit reluctantly. Law doesn’t hide his smirk, spreading his legs obscenely when Smoker takes to the recliner off to the side of the couch. Cigar smoke is quickly filling up Law’s small little apartment, but mixed with the liquor coursing through his veins, Law finds it a beautiful mixture. 

“You can speak now,” Law trails his hands above the couch cushions and Smoker glances away. 

Ah, it’s fun playing with him. 

“Tashigi informed me about Teach’s whereabouts, seems he’s not in Kuen, but closer to Lvneel.” 

Law already knew about that, but he doesn’t say that. Doflamingo was right in saying they’ll be ten steps ahead of the cops. That family meeting was _weeks_ ago. 

“Is that so?” Law asks with a bit of interest, nodding his head, “well that’s a good distance away, seems I’m out of the picture.” 

“I don’t think so,” Smoker grunts, “he’s had his men over here. In _this_ area.” 

Law’s eye widen because he didn’t know _that_. 

“Uh huh.” 

“They’re looking for you Law, and they’re getting closer.” 

Dread fills up Law’s stomach when he wonders why Doflamingo didn’t tell him about this. He’s been around the blonde every day this week, he could have just told Law. Unless he didn’t know, but Doflamingo not knowing every little detail isn’t something that’s in his nature, and this isn’t sitting right with him. 

Law huffs, pushing himself off the couch- 

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink?” Smoker grunts. 

Law can feel Smoker’s gaze on his back and he blissfully ignores it to take a sip of the brown liquor. 

“I’m in my home, if I want to drink I will very well do so.” 

“You have people after you Law.” 

“Did you come here to lecture me?” Law huffs, turning on his heel. 

If he’s swinging his hips as he walks up to Smoker, then he would never admit it. Law pauses right at the arm of the chair, and Smoker rudely blows smoke in his direction. Law ignores that. 

“And besides,” Law purrs, trailing an inked-up finger across Smoker’s broad shoulder, “if they come after me, you’ll be here to protect me.” 

Law splays his hand out, leaning closer. Smoker’s eyes flicker down, and Law licks his lips, watching how his eyes trace the movement. 

“Isn’t that right,” Law murmurs, “you’ll stay here with me, won’t-” 

“Get out.” 

Law’s head jerks to the side just as his door is slamming into drywall, bouncing off harshly. Doflamingo’s silhouette looks menacing, and Law grins, backing away slowly. Smoker happily gets out of Law’s chair, stopping only once, and that’s to whisper something close to Doflamingo. A vein is protruding in his forehead because of it, but Smoker ignores it to push passed him, the door following. 

And then it’s just Law and Doflamingo. 

The silence is almost unbearable. Doflamingo’s not doing anything but staring at Law until Law remembers he’s shirtless. He can practically feel the way those crimson eyes are roving over every inch of his exposed skin. 

“If you would’ve waited a little bit longer,” Law croons, “you could’ve really got to see something worthwhile.” 

Law doesn’t know why he says that, but the words slip out so easily. His brain to mouth filter loosened up because of the liquor. Doflamingo visibly grits his teeth, stomping to Law, and he makes no move to walk away, standing right in place. Law’s elbow is held in a tight grip, bone crushing it is, a pain that has arousal quickly flooding his veins. 

“Oh,” Law gasps, “are you upset with me darling.” 

Law flutters his eyelashes, foregoing the threatening aura surrounding Doflamingo to step forward, sliding a finger up his shirt. 

“Do you need to release some-” 

Doflamingo’s hand coming up to grip Law’s jaw is the only thing that stops his taunt. 

“You’re playing a dangerous fucking game Law.” 

Law bats his eyelashes innocently and those fingers of his clamp down- both on his elbow and jaw, squishing his cheeks together. 

“What the hell was he doing here?” Doflamingo spits, nudging Law’s head back when he releases the grip on his jaw. 

“I wonder,” Law muses. 

Doflamingo pushes Law and his eyes widen, stumbling and gasping in surprise when he’s shoved onto his couch, Doflamingo towering above him. Law’s elbows dig into the couch, one of his feet planted on the cushions. 

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Law pants, spreading his other leg wide enough to accommodate Doflamingo. 

Doflamingo, though, stares down at Law with a type of uninterest he’s never seen before, his expression one of disdain. Had Law been in his right mind he would have felt vulnerable for the position he’s in, but the sort of neglect that’s radiating off Doflamingo makes him want to rile the blonde up more. 

“Come on Mingo,” Law teases, running his foot up Doflamingo’s sweats, “don’t you want me?” 

Doflamingo slaps Law’s ankle, easily pushing it out of the way and the raven bites his lip, head tilting to the side. 

“You’re drunk.” There’s _poison_ in Doflamingo’s words. 

“I am,” Law agrees easily, he has no reason to deny it. 

Law is in the comfort of his own home. There’s nothing wrong with drinking alone and entertaining company when it comes along. 

“And Smoker was here.” 

“I’m also half naked.” Law points out. 

Doflamingo’s fingers twitch at his sides. 

“What the _hell_ are you doing Law?” 

Oh, Doflamingo is _pissed_ , and Law has seen enough in his life to know not to push, but Doflamingo is just fucking standing there, staring at Law with an undecipherable expression. Law feels a bubble of irritation under his skin, a nasty feeling rolling through his stomach, and Law knows it has nothing to do with the alcohol. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Doflamingo?” Law stares directly into those lenses, and Law can see through them. 

Doflamingo knows _exactly_ what Law is talking about even though there’s not any crack in his exterior. 

“It wasn’t anything for you to worry about.” Doflamingo retorts. 

Law grits his teeth. On one hand he should be thankful Doflamingo is even putting this much effort into protecting him, but on another this is Law’s life on the line, he has a right to know. 

“I think it’s my concern when some men I don’t even know are after me.” Law doesn’t raise his voice any, but he adds on a load of appraisal. 

Doflamingo’s lip twitches, finally stepping forward, sitting beside Law’s raised elbow. 

“You’re not a man that should discern yourself with that type of scum.” Doflamingo might be saying it with a hint of amusement, but he doesn’t look amused at all, “I didn’t tell you because he’s never going to get next to you.” 

“Is that how you knew Smoker was here?” Law accuses and Doflamingo places his hand across his chest and onto the couch, caging him in. 

“But of course, angel,” Doflamingo drawls, “I would’ve split the heavens and earth to get in between you and that man.” 

“So you-” 

“That Bellamy is a lovely watchdog, don’t you think so?” 

Doflamingo’s grin looks absolutely feral this close and Law’s heart clashes in his chest knowing Doflamingo came speeding all the way here just to ruin Law’s chances of being alone with Smoker. 

“You don’t trust him.” Law tilts his head back, noting the sweat lining his forehead, blonde tendrils slightly askew. 

“Do you know how long that man has been in this area?” 

Law furrows his eyebrows in question. 

“Who? Smoker?” 

“Exactly.” Doflamingo hums, dropping a little of his weight to close their distance, “you don’t even know who I’m talking about,” the blonde taunts. 

And then it hits Law, who Doflamingo is talking about. 

“Since when?” 

“Since before you were even mine.” Doflamingo mutters, pressing a small kiss to Law’s parted lips. 

Law’s eyes that were fluttering shut for more, snap open when Doflamingo pushes himself off the couch, the heat of him gone, and it hits him like a fucking train. Law wants to feel that heat again, the solid weight of his chest against him- bare like his own. The strength in his fingertips while he’s holding Law down and taking what he wants. 

“You’re leaving me?” 

Law doesn’t have to look down to know he has a noticeable bulge. He’s breathless, been aching since Doflamingo left him after having Law’s cock in his mouth. The anticipation coiling up in Law’s stomach every time Doflamingo stepped near him and kissed him speechless in the library. 

“I’m not leaving you, no,” Doflamingo says, sitting in the recliner. 

Law gets a sick thrill from that, still smelling Smoker but now looking at Doflamingo. 

“But I’m not doing anything to you.” Doflamingo crosses his leg, looking towards the television and Law gapes at him. 

Here Law is spread out and fucking willing, and Doflamingo is watching some old movie like it’s the most entertaining thing. A sane part in Law’s brain tells him that he should be grateful Doflamingo’s not taking advantage of him, but that desperate part is on the verge of begging for it. The need to be fucked starting to get overwhelming. 

Law fixes his position on the couch, blinking blurry eyes at the television with the quick motion, and yeah, he’s just a little bit more than tipsy. But at least it’s that amazing floaty feeling. 

“It’s proper to take your shoes off when you enter someone’s home.” Law points out lightly. 

Doflamingo chuckles, “I suppose so.” 

Law watches Doflamingo stand up from the chair to walk to the front door, kicking his slides off, and then he’s padding to the kitchen. As if he’s always done it. Long arm reaching into his cabinet at the perfect height, perfect distance. Law takes notice of his outfit, something casual. Like what one would wear around the house. 

There are no silky blouses or sinful slacks, perfectly coiffed hair. It’s just Doflamingo, perfectly homely, a loose shirt and grey sweats, like he literally jumped out of bed to get to Law. Law swallows thickly, turning around. 

“Drink this.” 

Cool glass is placed on Law’s cheek and he flinches, scowling as he turns to grab the water out of Doflamingo’s hand. 

“Thanks,” Law mutters, downing the water quicker than he did the Jameson. 

“Is this what you do every Friday night?” 

Law remembers asking Doflamingo something like that when he first started... working? for him. Law hasn’t ever done anything that could warrant him working for Doflamingo. Even while being up at Mariejois he was always kept in Doflamingo’s office, only the ones higher up knowing who Law really is. 

“The drinking, yes, but the classic movies, no. Not really.” 

“Do you always drink so much?” 

“Only whenever the moment calls for it.” 

Doflamingo smiles, resting his chin on his hand. Law sets the empty glass on the coffee table. 

“So, you’re just gonna sit here until I fall asleep or what?” 

“I would’ve tucked you in if you were a good boy,” Doflamingo teases in a husky baritone, “but seeing as you throw yourself at everything with a cock, that’s not the case tonight.” 

Law’s hum sounds a lot like a moan, eyes hooding at the humiliating insult. His legs are pressed closely together, and he knows if he rubs in that _perfect_ angle, he’d be able to get himself off. 

“What can I say,” Law licks his lips, “I’m a fuckable guy.” 

Doflamingo stares blankly at Law. 

“Take those glasses off.” 

Doflamingo follows the soft order, and goddamn Law’s not ever going to get over how breathtaking Doflamingo is. Why the fuck does he have to be a fucking _mob boss_. 

“So you’re not going to fuck me?” 

Something flickers in those red eyes. Longing, Law supposes. He wouldn’t have ever taken the blonde to be a gentleman. 

“I’m not angel.” 

Law hums when he stands from the couch, proudly displaying his hard on. Doflamingo looks to it before his gaze makes its way up to Law’s- _slowly_. Doflamingo’s taking his sweet time admiring Law’s chest tattoo. 

“I’ll just be in my room if you need me.”

● 

Doflamingo doesn’t have regrets, that’s not meant in this lifestyle. If he started bringing in doubts and whatnot, then that would be his downfall.

But he’s quickly retracting that statement now. 

Doflamingo is usually a good judge of character. Usually. When he first heard of Law and started spotting him around regularly, Doflamingo assumed he’d had a read on the man. 

That changed immediately whenever he got to know him. 

Law’s bratty and unreasonable, shameless in the way he tries to take his needs. Doflamingo was taken aback every time Bellamy came to him with news about another man trying to leave with Law. And Law's right, he is fuckable. Beautiful dips in the waist, slender hips, firm ass. Because of his lack of shirt Doflamingo could see every single crease lining his abs, how the clenched up the second he gets aroused. 

_That’s_ the part that’s ruining him. Doflamingo could damn near smell how fucking turned on Law was, how much he wants to be bent over, and Smoker knew it too. That fucking bastard. He would’ve fucked Law if only he asked. When Doflamingo got that call from Bellamy he didn’t waste any time speeding all the way to Law’s place, a strange emotion rolling through him when he heard Law asking Smoker what he did. 

Or what he intended to, if Doflamingo was only one second late he would’ve seen a sight that drives a man to murder. 

The anger in him only rising when Smoker muttered a _he had to know_. Law didn’t have to know shit. Every advance that fucking prick has tried to do leads to another one of his men hurt or dead, Doflamingo has no problem using any means when it comes to somebody he cares about. 

Law, despite that sharp tongue of his, is terribly naïve. If he had not Doflamingo, but Smoker instead, then Teach would have already gotten his filthy hands on Law. 

Even throughout all that banter though, Law remained hard. 

And in that moment was when Doflamingo had his first regret. 

Doflamingo expected Law to have some sense of danger, but he remained utterly indecent, golden eyes blown over with so much lust even while being insulted. Doflamingo’s, once impeccable, self-control, almost came tumbling down at every flutter of those eyelashes, licks to his lips, breathy voice set in that raspy baritone. 

Doflamingo’s currently splitting wood right now, literally. The fabric of Law’s recliner is creaking under his weight, fingers digging deep into whatever lies under this burgundy fabric. Doflamingo’s trying intently to watch the television despite him seeing red. 

There are pitchy little sounds coming from the direction of Law’s room, subtle hitches in his breath that he’s deliberately making louder. The last thing Doflamingo expected when Law said he was going in his room were the clearest echoes of Law fucking himself. This tiny little apartment let’s one in on the exact dirty details coming from behind the closed door. 

Doflamingo can hear the squelches, Law’s long and drawn out moan, his bed creaking and pushing up against the wall. Doflamingo doesn’t want to imagine Law like that, golden skin glistening with sweat, those fucking tattoos of his _glowing_. Law would be a dream to fuck, Doflamingo knows it. He can tell by how vocal Law is, how active. 

Doflamingo’s chest rises when he sucks in a sharp intake of air. He shouldn’t go in there. Law would just look at Doflamingo like another one of those easy men he’s always trying to pick up, and that’s so hypocritical of him to say. 

Doflamingo is a man of pleasure, he loves indulging himself at any moment, but it has been a while. Since before Law even knew of him. Doflamingo was always busy trying to figure out how, and when, he should come into the man's life. And now that he is, Doflamingo doesn’t know how he’s going to be able to let him go once he finally gets his hands on Teach. 

The change in his thought process comes to a screeching halt when a loud cry comes from Law’s bedroom and Doflamingo swallows down a groan, so fucking hard. The shrill sound of his phone ringing gives him a wonderful reprieve and he quickly fumbles for it. 

“What is it.” Doflamingo answers without even looking down, knowing the bulge in his pants would be glaring at him. 

“ _Is that any way to talk to your brother_?” Rosinante muses. 

“Sorry, I’m busy at the moment.” Listening to Law groan even louder. 

“ _Oh I can tell, is that why you’re not at home_.” Rosinante doesn’t hide that he can hear Law, and Doflamingo doesn’t have it in him to care. They both have been in more offending positions before. The only difference is that Doflamingo is not balls deep inside of someone else. 

“Unfortunately,” Doflamingo mutters, glaring at the television. 

“ _So your boytoy really did flirt with the chief of police. An affair in the Donquixote household finally_?” Rosinante is finding this more delightful than he should. 

“You need to stop getting your information from Bellamy and Viola, it doesn’t suit you dear Rosi.” 

Law’s scream is timed perfectly, falling right after Doflamingo gets done speaking, and just as Rosinante is about to start. His words, however, draw out into a hum of interest. 

“ _Is that how your little angel sounds_?” 

Doflamingo grins. 

“Ravishing, isn’t it.” 

“ _I could almost say I’m jealous_.” 

“If I could see the sight of him, I would be too.” 

There’s a lapse in silence on the other end and Doflamingo knows he shouldn’t have said that. 

“ _You haven’t seen him_ ,” Rosinante taunts, “ _tell me if he has you sitting out of his room listening to him, is that it_?” 

“You talk too damn much,” Doflamingo spits, dick twitching when Law’s wail reaches him. 

“ _So vocal, do you muse he’d let me fuck_?” 

“Is there a reason why you called?” Doflamingo asks darkly, fingers curling around his phone. 

“ _No, I just wanted to know if Law was giving you trouble_ ,” Rosinante sighs in content, “ _now that I have my answer, I’ll let you tend to him. If he lets you_.” 

Before Doflamingo can say anything Rosinante hangs up and he tosses his phone on the coffee table, cursing Law for fucking drinking so much.

● 

The next thing Doflamingo knows is that he’s startled awake.

After going into Law’s room when the... noise quieted down, to see him curled up in the middle of his bed, passed out. Doflamingo smiled to himself, walking back to the couch to fall asleep. It’s not unlike him to be woken up out of his sleep, but something’s not right. 

Doflamingo can feel something curling in the pit of his stomach, the pitch black of the living room and spaces all around staring at him. If he listens close enough, he thinks he can hear Law breathing, but maybe that’s just because of how hard he’s panting. 

Doflamingo runs a hand down his face, inhaling deeply and releasing it softly. Standing up from the couch Doflamingo stretches, groaning at the pops of his bones. He can’t remember the last time he slept at a house that didn’t belong to him. 

Law’s apartment, despite it being small, is very homely. Everything is in plain sight, but it’s still tidy, nothing out of place. It fits him, the cleanliness. Law doesn’t seem the type to like his life being out of order, despite the fact that it is. Law’s had it rough, but Doflamingo can’t help but admire how well he’s been taking care of himself since that day. 

Doflamingo’s feet walking into the kitchen sound louder than they should, and after getting a drink of water, he decides to pad into Law’s room. He makes sure he’s quiet when opening the door, last time it creaked and almost stirred him awake. This time there’s not a hint of movement, the moon filtering in through the window only gives off so much light and Doflamingo walks closer to his bed. 

The annoyed expression Law wears on an everyday basis around him looks angelic when it’s relaxed. Doflamingo couldn’t help but admire it when he first checked in on him. Doflamingo doesn’t get that pleasure now. As soon as he walks into the room enough to see the bed properly, Doflamingo instead spots the covers thrown back haphazardly, and he tries not to panic. 

A glance to the bathroom shows the light cut off, the door still closed. Something like bile raises on the tip of his tongue, throat closing. There’s only so many places Law can go, and Doflamingo doesn’t suspect he’s the type to leave out in the middle of the night. He knows his appearance was probably unwelcomed, but Law wouldn’t just walk out without letting Doflamingo know. 

When he realizes that Law’s phone is nowhere in sight, he sprints into the living room, thumb shaking while he swipes through the contacts to get to Law’s. 

The phone rings for what feels like ages before he gets to Law’s voicemail, and Doflamingo can’t deny that he’s panicking now. Doflamingo tries again, and then again, storming to the door to find it unlocked. No signs of it being broken into. Doflamingo should have fucking heard it open, no matter how it happened, he should’ve been up. 

Doflamingo should have fucking _heard it open_. The anger he was trying to keep inside bubbles, stomach rolling in irritation while he clicks on Bellamy’s name. Unlike Law, he answers on the first ring. 

“Where the fuck is he?!” Doflamingo spits. 

Bellamy grunts, a shift on the other side. 

“ _Where is who_?” 

Doflamingo clenches his free hand into a fist, dropping his forehead to the door with a little more force than he should have. The wood rattles in its frame, and it’s a lot like how Doflamingo is feeling. Slightly unhinged. 

“Bellamy, where the fuck is Law.” Doflamingo asks in a low voice. 

The line is quiet, and Doflamingo doesn’t fucking like that one bit. 

“ _I_ -” 

“Don’t tell me you fucking left just because I was here.” Doflamingo interrupts, heart pounding in his chest. Doflamingo’s starting to sweat underneath his shirt, body warming up and it has nothing to do with the arousal he was just feeling before he went to sleep. 

“ _I just, I thought_ -” 

Doflamingo hangs up, spitting out curses while gripping his phone hard enough to almost shatter it. He tries to calm himself down, tell himself that Law’s coming back. He's coming back. Law just left out for a little while; he’ll be back soon. 

Doflamingo stays up the entire night, phone clutched in his hand, sun peeking in through burgundy curtains, and Law never shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My kink is making Law diabolically horny, and absolutely shameless. I thrived writing that little snippet of him and Smoker, and then Law turning around to try and seduce Doflamingo. Ah, he has no sense of danger in this...
> 
> The movie he was watching is Breakfast at Tiffany's, one of my absolute favorites, and that quote may or may not have served a purpose for later on. But I haven't decided yet. I just found it thoroughly entertaining writing Law getting drunk and crying over that ending scene (I've seen the movie 743746585 times and I still cry over that damn ending). Kudos to Doffy for his self control when Law was fucking himself in his bedroom. If you've read my other doflaw fic or even my one shots, I live by the idea of Doflamingo being a complete gentleman despite his less than moral occupancy.
> 
> After writing this chapter I got a vague idea on how long this would end up, but just to keep us on our toes, I won't add that in until I'm completely sure of it. Um, I think that's about it though????


	7. don't panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Doflamingo makes it as if Law were at work, or asleep in his own home, then he’s fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, so we got a tad bit o' angst in this, obviously, because of that wonderful cliffhanger I left us off on ^.^
> 
> I updated the tags again btw ^.^ and sorry if there are any typos!

The slap that resounds in the office is enough to make any person stop him in his tracks, luckily for Doflamingo, there’s not a movement to stop him in the first place. 

Bellamy is hunched over in front of him, and while Doflamingo usually takes to smiling cynically during these moments, he’s not now. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. Doflamingo crouches down, getting eye level with the blonde that has a line of blood dripping down his nose. If one were to ask, he’d say it wasn’t enough. 

“Now humor me again Bellamy,” Doflamingo says lowly, “did I tell you to leave after I arrived at Law’s house.” 

One could hear a pin drop with how quiet it is- except for the way Bellamy is panting, eyes slightly dazed when he looks to Doflamingo. 

“N- no sir.” 

“Then, pray tell, why you would leave from in front of Law’s house.” 

Doflamingo waits, because no doubt the man would have a good explanation. Bellamy is one of his best men even though he’s not high up. He’s fierce with his loyalty, which is something that Doflamingo respects and honors. 

“I received,” Bellamy glances away, “I got a text saying I wasn’t needed.” 

Doflamingo’s eyes widen behind his glasses, rising to his full height. Bellamy sits back in his chair, wiping away the blood under his nostril with one hand while fumbling around in his pocket with the other to pull out his phone. Doflamingo waits, once again, watching Bellamy pull up his messages and then his phone is being handed away. 

The message is simple, _and_ from Law. Doflamingo furrows his eyebrows, almost asking why he has Law’s number, but then he sees that it’s not saved, nor are there any previous messages. Just a _there’s no need for you anymore_ staring right back at him. A picture attached shows Doflamingo sleeping on Law’s couch, perfectly content. 

“Rosi.” 

Rosinante who was sat by Doflamingo’s bookshelf, pushes off after being acknowledged. 

“What is it?” 

“Have Monet look into this.” Doflamingo hands the phone over to his brother, a scowl on his face, “Viola I want you to look near Lvneel, that’s where we have Teach’s known hideout, Diamante you go with her. Giolla I want you to go to Rubeck. I already have Vergo and Dellinger in other places.” 

Doflamingo grips Bellamy’s chin, anchoring his head up roughly. 

“You’re a great asset to me Bellamy, but if you do this again, I won’t hesitate to do away with you.” 

Bellamy blanches and Doflamingo releases his hold, walking around his desk. 

“Get out.” 

Feet immediately hit the floorboards and when Doflamingo takes to his chair the door is closing, everyone gone save for his brother. Rosinante, luckily, doesn’t look amused. He sits in one of the chairs in front of his desk, reclining back while spinning Bellamy’s phone between his fingers. 

“How long has it been now?” 

“A fucking _day_.” Doflamingo spits out, irritated. 

A day too long. 

And it’s not as if he can blame anyone else. Bellamy was just supposed to be a lookout, Doflamingo was actually _there_. He managed to do the worst thing imaginable and that was to let Teach get his hands on Law. Leather creaks when Doflamingo grips the arm of his hair tightly, gritting his teeth. 

“We’ll find him.” Rosinante says, not a hint of doubt to his words. 

Doflamingo knows his brother is right, _hopes_ he is. There was only one time they were too late for something, and he’ll never let that happen again. Doflamingo sucks in a sharp breath to calm himself, head falling back against his chair. 

“I hope so.” 

For Teach’s sake. If he or any of those other vile shits even breathe too close to Law, he’ll tear them to fucking pieces.

● 

“Why the fuck did you go to his house.” Doflamingo, at any other time, wouldn’t talk to someone in a very high position- like himself- such as this, but given the circumstances he believes it’s warranted.

Smoker looks terribly unamused, eyebrows furrowed, thick fingers yanking out his cigars to stub them in his ashtray. Doflamingo slams the door to his office, walking forward slowly despite his menacing aura. 

“If you want to blame somebody, shouldn’t it be yourself,” Smoker grunts, “don’t come in here with the accusations and shit.” 

Doflamingo stops in front of his desk, placing both hands on it. 

“You’re sloppy at best with your work,” Doflamingo seethes, “that’s why I always know what you’re doing. Had you not have gone there that night they wouldn’t have figured out where he lived.” 

“And what makes you say _that_?” Smoker’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance. 

“Tell me something Smoker,” Doflamingo starts, sitting back in the chair instead of looming over him, “when did you figure out Teach and his men were closing in on Law?” 

Smoker doesn’t say anything and Doflamingo knows, from experience, that he’s going through every file in that miniscule brain of his. It won’t take him long to figure it out. 

“It was two weeks ago.” 

As predicted. If Smoker were to listen to his crooked cops he would’ve known better. 

“That man has been tracking Law down for a little over a month.” Doflamingo informs him lightly. 

The exact amount of time Doflamingo has been Law’s. 

Smoker’s eyes widen a fraction before he schools his features. 

“Is that so.” 

Doflamingo hums, rising from the chair. He taps twice on the desk. 

“Next time you want to try and play good cop,” Doflamingo retorts, “ _don’t_ do it with someone who belongs to me.”

● 

Doflamingo has always had a flare for the dramatics, but this takes a new high. Or low? He’s aware he shouldn’t be drinking in the middle of the night, but he tells himself that Law is rubbing off on him- if only to keep sane.

If Doflamingo makes it as if Law were at work, or asleep in his own home, then he’s fine, but those thoughts always turn over in his head. 

Doflamingo has recounted every single step since that night, mulled over if a car was following him, if eyes were watching him on his way to the building. Doflamingo tried to figure out if he kept the door unlocked, if when someone walked into Law’s room that evening, he heard the creaking of his bedroom door and just turned over on his side. Doflamingo has tried to come up with every single scenario and he’s come up with nothing. 

So drinking it is. 

“You sure you should be doing that?” 

Doflamingo doesn’t turn around at the sound of his brother’s voice, but he gives him a hum of acknowledgment to show he knows he’s there. 

“I’m thinking.” Doflamingo mutters, raising the glass to his lips, “when did we last hear from Vergo?” 

“An hour ago, he was able to get ahold of one of Teach’s men, but he was just a lacky. Didn’t know shit.” 

Of course. 

Doflamingo hates to admit, but the man was sharp. He knows Doflamingo is after him, but he’s not folding any. 

“Do you want to call another family meeting?” 

“ _No_ ,” Doflamingo scoffs, “the last thing they need to know is that Law is no longer with me. If they got wind of that, they’d try and take him away as soon as they got their filthy hands on him.” 

Rosinante’s shoes click closer, and Doflamingo glances over his shoulder just as his glass is plucked out of his hand. Rosinante takes a sip and hands it back, staring out the expansive window with him. 

“Your possessiveness is showing brother.” Rosinante muses. 

“Law is irreplaceable.” 

Priceless. Worth every king’s ransom. Law is everything that is good in this dark world, and Doflamingo is selfish enough to keep him by his side. 

“Is that speaking for protection or from love?” 

Doflamingo grins ruefully, knocking back the last of the contents in his glass. 

“Aren’t they one in the same.” Doflamingo looks next to him and Rosinante’s eyes are widened, unlike Smoker he doesn’t bother to school his features. 

Rosinante’s laugh is delightful, following him as he turns on his heel and walks away. 

“I guess I shall leave you in mourning then.” 

His brother doesn’t see the scowl placed his way because he’s already out of the room, the door closing with a finality that Doflamingo has been feeling ever since Law’s disappearance. And he continues to drink.

● 

One day passes to two- on the second Doflamingo felt himself losing it, but Rosinante was able to calm him down with news of Vergo finding a man by the name of Burgess, he was loud and brash, from what he could tell over the phone.

On the third day, Doflamingo paid a visit to the outskirts of Spider Miles, nose scrunched in distaste at the rundown factory he was walking into. He took pleasure in trying to rip a man like Burgess apart, though he didn’t know him in the first place. He was nobody in the eyes of Doflamingo, but he had the type of fierce loyalty- when, even while getting each fingernail ripped off- he still didn’t budge nor make a sound. 

If Doflamingo had known he existed, he would’ve had no problems coaxing the man to his side, but it’s too late for that now. The smell of rust and grime followed Doflamingo out of the warehouse, gleeful in the way he told Vergo to kill him and get rid of the body. The North Blue has beautiful waters this time of year, Doflamingo had said. 

It’s day four and Doflamingo is losing his fucking patience, especially since they still haven’t heard from Monet. 

“Have we checked Flevance?” 

Rosinante stops speaking to Pica, both men turning to stare at him. 

“The town is sealed off, you know that brother.” 

Doflamingo nods, “you two go.” 

Rosinante raises an eyebrow when he stands. 

“And where are you going?” 

“I have some place I need to visit.”

● 

Both heads snap to his as soon as he slams the car door shut, a pair of eyes that are wide and knowing, the other glaring in thin slivers.

“The hell are you doing here,” the redhead grunts, chunking a very dangerous looking tool off into the metal rectangular box. 

It wasn’t in Doflamingo’s best interest to visit Law’s friends, but he knows they are the only two he’s close to. Doflamingo remembers chuckling to himself when he read Law used to work here, he could only imagine how much he hated it. Even while standing just outside the garage it reeks of diesel, a grimy feeling already sticking to his skin worse than that warehouse. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be looking for Law or some shit.” 

The smaller man places an arm on Kid’s shoulder, and the redhead pauses. How amusing. 

“On the contrary that’s why I’m here.” 

“What the hell-” 

“We have an office where we can talk.” Luffy interrupts Kid from another scathing retort. 

Doflamingo can’t help but think about how he and Law are the perfect friends, biting remarks and scowls for days. Doflamingo smiles at Kid as he follows Luffy into the garage. It’s not a big place, only enough to fit one car at a time, but with the number of vehicles parked outside, and from their papers that Doflamingo helpfully has a supply of, he knows they make good money. 

Luffy gestures to a seat when they step into the office and Doflamingo takes it leisurely, lips twitching into a smile when the door is slammed shut. 

“Excuse Kid today, he hasn’t had his morning coffee.” Luffy teases, eyes flicking behind Doflamingo to stare at his boyfriend. An odd-looking couple, but at least they take care of Law. 

“I came to talk about Flevance.” 

The silence that falls over the room speaks volumes and Doflamingo hums. 

“I assumed as much, was there any place Law talked about in particular?” Doflamingo hates learning about Law’s past this way instead of from the man himself, but if it leads him to Law then he’ll find out all that he must. 

Luffy and Kid share a look and Doflamingo lets them. They have no reason to trust his motives, but he can’t very well say that he’s somehow grown attached to Law, that wouldn’t blow over well. 

“The only place he ever talked about was that damn hospital.” Kid responds, much to Doflamingo’s shock. He would’ve expected the redhead to not cooperate, but he was sorely mistaken. 

“Law spent most of his time up there, y’know, since that’s where his mom and dad were.” 

“If he wasn’t at school then he was studying with his parents and sister.” Luffy adds. 

Doflamingo suspected as much, but to hear it confirmed that Law was really studying at such a young age with his parents makes his stomach roll. Law himself most likely blocked off that part of his mind, the part where he was flipping through books. That’s why Teach was after him, and if Law’s clueless towards it there’s not a doubt in Doflamingo’s mind that he’d do something horrible to try and make Law remember that. 

“No other places?” Doflamingo asks it a tad bit too hopefully and Luffy’s head tilts to the side. 

“That’s all he ever talked about.” 

Damn... that’s not a lot to go on, but with Rosi going there he should find something, he always does. 

“Alright.” Doflamingo says, “I’ll just go on and take my leave then.” 

“Oh, and Mingo.” 

Doflamingo turns around because of the name alone, his hand pausing on the doorhandle. Luffy’s smile is alarmingly delightful, and it throws him off kilter slightly. Here he was just the calm one, but now it’s as if he’s a completely different person. Those eyes are brighter than what they should be, and with one glance at his boyfriend, he sees that Kid is terribly smitten because of that. 

“What is it.” 

“You’re gonna find Torao, yeah?” 

The way he asks that... 

Doflamingo wouldn’t call it a threat by any means, but it wasn’t just a simple question either. Luffy is not _asking_ if he’s going to find Law, and Doflamingo can’t help but grin, amused with the boldness of Law’s friends. 

“I’d give my life to find him.”

● 

He fucked up.

Somewhere along the way, he _really_ fucked up. 

It was cold, it was damp, and his head was pounding. There wasn’t any light where he was at, not a sound. The silence was overwhelming him. Nobody came into whatever room he was in, the only time he saw a sliver of light was when the door cracked open slightly and a plate was slid inside. 

Law didn’t eat. 

How long has it been? 

An hour or five, three days or ten. Time doesn’t exist here, and Law is practically limitless, infinite here in this space. 

The darkness sickens him, it’s consuming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing Doflamingo suffering, in my mind I know he gets terribly dramatic, Theatrical. Staring longingly out of the window while he sips his liquor. Also! I feel like I should say this now before we go further, but I will Not be going into details on this kidnapping, I already have a set (kind of) timeline on how I want this to pan out. What you saw in Law's perspective at the end of this ch is probably how it'll be for these next few. Most of it will be for dramatic effect ~ but it's mainly because this plot is KICKING MY ASS...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this ^.^ and a heads up, that if this baby doesn't get updated this week, it will probably not be updated until the beginning of December. I'm going on a wonderful 36 hour drive to surprise family for the holidays. I will try my hardest to get this updated before then, because while I love making Doffy suffer, I don't want my lovely readers to <3


	8. I wonder, I wonder what I'll find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has been thinking too much. 
> 
> It’s best to just sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, so it's been so long! I've went through such a time since I last posted. On top of me being on vacation, my dear old Levi decided to run away, and then On Top of that I was dealing with a bit of writers block despite me having countless ideas for one shots skskvkd I am super glad to finally get this updated though! I know it probably might not be as exciting as the last chapters, but I'm still happy with how it turned out ^.^
> 
> Just an FYI that the pov's are fluctuating throughout this chapter. It most likely will not be the same for the next ones, but I had a bit of fun with this one since it's so rare for me to do. I hope you like it though! And sorry for any typos >.<

Law hears voices. 

He always hears voices, never the ones he _wants_ to hear. These are ugly and nauseating, leaving bile rising in the back of his throat every time they speak to him. 

The position he’s in now isn’t a foreign one. He was alone all the time as a child, fiending for himself until he was old enough to do something about it. It’s quite nostalgic, in a sick way, in a way it almost grounds him. 

Law wonders for the umpteenth time if he’ll ever be found, if Law himself will ever find out where he is. If when those doors open again, it’s not to three men with leering smiles, but to one with reflective lenses or maybe even red hair and too many muscles. Law misses Luffy’s smile the most. 

Law should have told Luffy who Shanks was, why was he thinking about that now? 

Law has been thinking too much. 

It’s best to just sleep.

● 

“Did we really have to come here?”

Kid wraps his hands around Luffy’s small waist, tugging his back flush against his chest, trailing kisses up the side of his throat. 

“Stop that,” Luffy giggles, swatting Kid’s hands away, “and yes we do.” 

“But I don’t wanna,” Kid pouts even though his boyfriend can’t see the look. 

A glance up shows they’re almost there, and dread fills up Kid’s stomach. He hates coming to this damn place. 

“You’re being a baby, it’s not that bad.” 

“He threatened to cut off my _arm_ ,” Kid huffs, pulling away from Luffy just in time to see him rolling his eyes. 

“You’re being dramatic.” 

“You were right there.” 

Three more floors. 

“I told you he was protective.” Luffy mutters, as if that’s a good enough reason. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

The elevator dings and Luffy smiles brightly, so damn blinding, and Kid forgets for a second why he hates this place based off his boyfriend’s expression alone. That is until he hears the man they came to visit start talking. 

“Luffy!” Shanks’ voice echoes up and down the hallway, ushering Luffy out of the elevator- never mind Kid, “it’s been a while. I was surprised when Hawky told me you were goin’ to visit.” 

Kid steps out the elevator before it can close, grumbling to himself when Luffy prances away with the older redhaired man. It’s not an everyday occurrence, because Luffy rarely ever visits his father figure or whatever Shanks is to him. 

The very first time Shanks met Kid he decided outright, and rather boldly and flatly, that Kid wasn’t deemed worthy enough for Luffy. Kid slightly agreed. _Nobody_ was worthy enough for Luffy. 

The only reason Kid never argued with Luffy on coming to see the man was that he saved his boyfriend’s life once, and that’s the greatest gift Shanks has ever given to him, willingly or unwillingly. Kid wouldn’t be the one to tell him that, he may just take it as the younger redhead being egotistical and then he could really kiss his arm goodbye. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Luffy suddenly gasps, turning on his heel with a big smile to grasp Kid’s hand. 

Kid shouldn’t feel smug, but he does. He still holds back his smile though. Shanks’ gaze is all too knowing, staring at him like he knows how happy this gesture made him. 

“Enough of that,” Shanks chides, fondly to Luffy, but anybody could see the threatening stare he’s throwing at Kid, “what brings you here today?” 

Shanks gestures them inside of his condo, sparing an indecent look to the man Kid knows as Mihawk, before looking back to them just as they sit on the couch. Luffy fiddles with Kid’s hand, and he knows he’s nervous. He’s been nervous ever since Law mentioned Shanks’ name, and then in the next moment he went missing. 

They both knew Shanks wasn’t behind it, but they both _know_ Shanks- much to Kid’s chagrin. As much as he wants to hate the older for his overprotectiveness towards Luffy, the man’s loyalty is astounding. 

Luffy takes a deep breath, looking up at Kid. It’s not hard telling Shanks this, not with what Luffy’s past entails, but Luffy wanted to come here, and Kid’s not going to be the one to spill the details unless Luffy says it’s okay for him to. Kid’s silent answer was all Luffy needed because he takes another inhale before facing Shanks again. 

“We need your help with something.”

● 

Rosinante turns his nose up.

The place is fucking horrendous. 

“I’m never one to doubt your abilities,” Rosi starts, “but Vergo, what the hell is this.” 

It’s hard to tell the other man’s expression behind the glasses, but luckily, he’s had to deal with it from Doffy his entire life. There’s a certain grit to his teeth that shows the atmosphere is just as unpleasant to him. 

“He was seen here a week ago.” And that’s all Vergo says. 

Rosinante raises an expectant eyebrow, fishing out his packet of cigarettes if only to block out the smell of the rundown house. It looks exactly one rain shower away from caving in, the ceiling is dilapidated, clean of any furniture. Nothing at all is in the house except whatever creatures managed to get inside, and then there’s Rosinante and Vergo in the middle of it. 

“How was he seen here a week ago if he only went missing a week ago?” 

The answer is right there, Rosinante realizes as soon as he says the words. 

“How cunning,” Rosinante lilts, taking a long drag from the cigarette. 

The pause in conversation is not because he’s blowing smoke out, but because Vergo is a man of very few words. 

“You knew Law was here from the very beginning.” Rosinante points out, looking at the dingy walls. He doesn’t see where Law could be hiding in this mess, Doffy’s not going to be happy. 

“I had a hunch,” Vergo states, “Teach made it a point to stay away from here, having hideouts further away. Even in other’s territories. It was always in random spots.” 

Rosinante hums, tapping some ash onto the dusty floor. 

“I see, and how do you figure Law is still here?” Rosinante sucks in some more of the tobacco and Vergo glances away, not a fearful expression, but a thoughtful one. Rosinante would have been slightly perturbed if Vergo ever looked scared. 

“I came as soon as they were leaving.” 

Rosinante’s cigarette pauses midair. 

“They? As in Law?” 

“Everyone _except_ Law,” Vergo says it with a type of disdain he’s never heard before, and _that_ says something. They’ve practically known each other their entire lives, “only three men come back here, but it’s been two days since-” 

“Have you told Doffy this?” 

“I figured he wouldn’t be the... best person to be here.” Vergo says it quite uncomfortably and it makes Rosinante sigh, crushing the small bud underneath his shoe. 

Doflamingo has been a fucking wreck, to put mildly, but Rosinante understands. If anybody understands then it’s him. 

“You know where Law is.” 

Not a question. Vergo hums his agreement. 

“And Teach’s men? Two days is a long time to not come back for a hostage.” 

The silence is eerily quiet, and it has nothing at all to do with them being in an abandoned town. Vergo isn’t looking at him, and Rosinante doesn’t even want to ask why he’s not answering but if he doesn’t say something the quietness is only bound to stretch out. 

“Unless that was the point.” 

Vergo grunts. 

“Sick bastards, Teach and his men. Doflamingo got his fingers on one of them.” 

Rosinante knew about that, and he also knew what he did to the man, but he wasn’t going to be the one to disturb him after that. Rosinante has seen his brother’s sadistic tactics enough times to know when to bother him and when not to. It’s been few and far between the last time Doflamingo acted so reckless, and that was when their mother was still alive. 

“Take me to him.” 

Vergo doesn’t ask if he’s sure, and Rosinante likes to think that’s because the scene won’t be as bad as he’s thinking it will be. The steps taken down to a basement seem longer than they should. There’s no light at all, but Vergo has this place mapped out like he was the one who used to live here. 

The smell only grows worse the further and further down they get, and Rosinante’s stomach sinks, a cold chill running up his spine when Vergo turns on a single light that must have been replaced only recently. How the hell this place still has power, Rosinante doesn’t know, he doesn’t care to ask because Vergo is pointing off to a tight locked metal door. 

“He used to live here, the boy that is.” Vergo says quietly. 

Goddamnit, this isn’t good. 

“Call Doflamingo.”

● 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Doflamingo grunts.

The man in question pouts, slamming the door to his office shut, and Doflamingo’s finger twitches. 

“No need to be so hostile Doffy,” Shanks muses, striding into his space like he owns it, “I heard you were in a terrible situation.” 

Shanks pulls out one of the chairs close to his desk, leg scraping across hardwood floor, and Doflamingo grits his teeth, setting the paper he was looking at down. 

“I don’t know what you’ve heard but I don’t need shit-” 

Shanks tsks, tapping his finger on mahogany wood, “there’s no need to lie to me darling, I’ve already been given explicit details.” 

Doflamingo doesn’t need to ask who, or where, he got such information from. If anybody was going to visit him during this time, the only person it could be is Shanks. Newgate doesn’t involve himself in others problems, and Crocodile would much rather sit back and observe how it unfolds. 

“I see,” Doflamingo mutters, “so what have you heard?” 

Shanks hums, leaning back in his chair, looking to be sizing Doflamingo up. 

“It depends.” 

“What exactly does it depend on.” Doflamingo grunts, “I don’t have time for your little games today Shanks, spit it out or get out my office.” 

“How very _rude_ ,” Shanks pouts, “and here I came all the way from East-” 

“I didn’t ask you to come,” Doflamingo points out, a bit more irritated than usual, “say what you have to say.” 

“As mannerless as ever,” Shanks sighs, “I heard that pretty little toy of yours walked out on you.” 

Doflamingo grits his teeth, very aware he shouldn’t play into the redhead's usual tricks, but Doflamingo’s been reaching his limit. It’s been a damn week and Law is still not in anybody’s line of sight. It doesn’t matter the amount of digging he’s done, or what Vergo’s been on, or Giolla or Rosinante, Law is still coming up unseen and it’s starting to piss him off. 

If the cops weren’t so damn useless, Doflamingo might even chance talking to Smoker, even though it was partly his fault Law went missing. But Doflamingo can’t do that. It’s clear he’s been under watch if the sight of Teach’s men have been anything to go by, but the prospect of meeting another one and questioning them might take the edge off. Though it didn’t last long this time. Doflamingo’s been getting too impatient. 

“He didn’t walk out-” 

“Okay, okay, you got me,” Shanks smirks and Doflamingo clenches the fist that’s not on his desk, “I heard what happened to your lover boy, so I’m here for assistance.” 

“What assistance could you be here for?” Doflamingo huffs. 

Shanks opens his mouth, with no doubt a retort that’s sure to get Doflamingo reaching for his gun, but the shrill sound of his phone ringing makes him snap out of his hostile thoughts. Doflamingo doesn’t look the least bit shameful when he quickly scoops up his phone, pressing hastily on the green button. 

“What is it?” 

“ _We found him. I’m sending you the address_.” 

Doflamingo hangs the phone up without bothering for a response, rising out of his chair. He looks down at Shanks, not with a type of disdain. The redhead is looking at him as if he already expected this from the very beginning, and it doesn’t bother him. 

Maybe if the call would have been because they still had no leads on where Law was, Doflamingo would’ve taken his anger out on Shanks, but instead he walks around his desk, and Shanks takes to walking to his liquor cabinet. 

“I’ll just help myself, if you don’t mind.” Shanks muses. 

Doflamingo, at any other time, wouldn’t have gone for such a thing, but seeing as he has much more important matters to attend to, he just waves Shanks off. 

“Do whatever you please,” Doflamingo responds, “but be gone by the time I get back here.” 

Shanks’ laugh sounds much more amusing than it should. 

“But of course, darling.”

● 

“Did he tell you what time he would be here?” Rosinante hisses.

The look Vergo sends him would get any other person weak, but the blonde just narrows his eyes. He was there when Vergo called his brother, but _still_ , it’s been too long since they last heard from him. 

Rosinante doesn’t want to risk the opening of this door. Especially since it’s only he and Vergo. Law is not close with them like how he is with Doflamingo. There’s no telling what these men subjected Law to, and if they just barge in unannounced, they could send him on a fit. He knew what Law’s background was without having to read anything, so even if Law himself might think he was fine on a moment's notice, Rosinante wasn’t willing to risk it. Especially since Doffy was on his way. 

Anybody else could’ve gone about such a thing, but Rosi wasn't going to be the one to go about his brother's wrath. 

“He did not.” 

Rosinante huffs, pacing back and forth upstairs. Dust springs up any time he walks but Vergo doesn’t tell him to stop. If Law was able to hear him, he’d probably just suspect for it to be one of Teach’s men he supposes, and while that thought makes Rosinante grit his teeth, it’s for the best right now. Nobody will be coming here, that’s for certain. So the best is for them to just wait it out until Doffy does get here. 

“The hell is this place.” 

The sound, and sudden throw of the front door, has both men turning quickly. Rosinante bites his tongue. He doesn’t look to Vergo, or even suggest that he knew about this place beforehand. The pissed off expression Doffy shows with that one statement, would not only hurt one person, but an influx afterwards. 

“Where Law’s family used to live.” Vergo says, and that seems to calm Doflamingo down until he starts stomping towards them. 

“Show me where he is.” 

Rosinante and Vergo share a look before the dark-haired male leads Doflamingo to the basement. 

“We haven’t stepped into the room.” Vergo tells him as they take to the steps. 

Rosinante stays behind both men, watching tentatively at his brother's expression. He may be in front of him, but he can tell by the stiffness of his shoulders that he’s unimpressed by what he’s seeing. 

“Is it locked?” 

Vergo looks over his shoulder at that, and Rosinante pauses for only a second. 

“It’s a deadbolt.” 

Doflamingo visibly stiffens up, making hast down the steps as far as Vergo is going. Both men step back just as Doflamingo has a hand on the lock, twisting it, and then realizing it needs a key Doflamingo takes his gun out. Neither Vergo nor Rosinante flinch when he fires off four shots, the door slightly becomes unhinged, and still, they don’t move. 

It’s not their place to. Even with the slight crack in the door, the sound of sniffling can be heard, and Rosinante tries to not pay attention to it. Vergo attempts to look away as soon as Doflamingo tentatively opens the door, making hushed noises. 

Law’s voice sounds completely wrecked. It's hoarse and raspy, in not the way that it usually is, but in a way that sounds pained, in a way that sounds inhumanely possible. Rosinante clenches his eyes shut, following the steps up the basement, not breathing until he’s on the first floor with a cigarette perched between his teeth, sucking in a terrible amount of tobacco. 

It’s been a while since he’s heard that type of brokenness. 

A tone that made him think back on a memory he’s tried to keep hidden. Rosinante’s glad he decided to call his brother, he never would have been able to go into that room otherwise.


	9. or just shrink? does the heart shrink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want to know what I’m most afraid of?” 
> 
> “Not recognizing innocence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, oh man... did This get angsty
> 
> I've realized the pacing to this is probably a bit faster than the pacing for my last fics? If something doesn't make sense, I'm totally sorry for that. This was written on a whim and I never expected to go through with so many chapters of it skvkskd  
> Although, if there is something you would like me to sneak in on this just let me know ^.^
> 
> This is a bit of a heavy chapter, what with how the last one ended off. I will put cw on my ending notes just as a heads up!

Law didn’t react at first when Doflamingo opened the door, and for one quick second, he almost feared for the worst until he saw rustling. It was a tiny movement that was laced with a pained groan, and it took a lot for Doflamingo to swallow down his anger, slowly walking forward so that Law wouldn’t be scared away. 

Golden eyes crack open, rimmed red. The room is too dark to spot if Law has any bruises, and he doesn’t want to touch him lest he reacts in a bad way. Doflamingo doesn’t want Law to be put off from him, and it sends another wave of anger flowing through him at the pieces of shits who touched him so carelessly. 

“Hey Law.” 

Law’s eyes widen, chest heaving and bottom lip trembling. Doflamingo’s heart clutches in his chest when Law reaches a shaky hand to him, lips working yet no sound is coming out. Tears start welling up in Law’s eyes and Doflamingo shushes him, gently scooping him up into his arms. 

“It’s okay angel,” Doflamingo mutters, turning on his heels quickly. 

He couldn’t stand the stench of this place before, and even more so now. Not after realizing they had Law locked in a damn basement. There’s nothing in sight. No type of dingy plastic wear, nothing to show if Law was taken care of, and he knows that he wasn’t. 

The type of men Teach have around him are just as disgusting and twisted as him, they probably enjoyed seeing Law like this. 

Doflamingo breezes passed Vergo without looking at him, hardly even wants to look down to see if any damage is done to Law. Doflamingo would kill them, all of them, without a moment's hesitation if Law is hurt in any type of way. 

Law curls up in Doflamingo’s arms, hissing and holding tightly onto his shirt when they make it up the stairs, the sunlight becoming more prominent. 

“Give me your jacket, would you.” Doflamingo speaks quietly to his brother. 

Rosinante turns, stubbing out his cigarette and shrugging off his jacket. Doflamingo tries to ignore the widening of his brother’s eyes, thankful that he covers Law before he can chance a glance down. Doflamingo holds Law tighter, careful in the way he touches him, kissing where the top of his head is. 

“You’re safe now angel,” Doflamingo murmurs, “nobody’s going to touch you again.” 

Law doesn’t respond, and Doflamingo wonders if he fell asleep again or if he’s just mute. 

“Vergo, drive the car back to Mariejois,” Doflamingo tells him, climbing in the back of Rosi’s. 

“Where to?” 

Both men close the doors lightly, and Doflamingo knows for sure Law is asleep. He can hear little snores, the boy pliant in his arms, so damn small, and Doflamingo curses himself under his breath. A fucking idiot he is for letting something like this happen again. 

“Home.”

● 

Law’s head feels fuzzy when he comes to, choosing not to open his eyes because they still feel extremely heavy.

If there wasn’t a softness under him, Law would have expected seeing Doflamingo to be a dream, but warm covers are settled over him, the mattress caved to Law’s form and he snuggles closer. His own bed isn’t this comfortable, so Law knows he’s not at home. Not like he would want to be there anyways. Piece of shit place. Law’s going to get his property manager for every sweet penny he owns. 

“Are you up angel?” Doflamingo’s voice is a lot softer than what Law is normally used to, and he smiles, mouth opening on a retort, but the only sound that comes out is coughing. 

Law feels like utter shit. 

Now that the rush of adrenaline has faded, he feels utterly exhausted. His bones feel weak and bruised, stomach hollow, throat scratched raw after all of the screaming, lips too chapped. 

A wave of sadness rushes through him, a coolness down his cheek that signifies it’s tears. Just what the hell did Law do to deserve such a shitty life? 

“It’s okay baby,” Doflamingo kisses his forehead, “cry as long as you need to.” 

The bed dips, but there’s no sign of the door closing, so Law knows Doflamingo didn’t leave. That little bit of reassurance from a man he once deemed incorrigible, warms Law up. And so, he cries.

● 

There’s no telling how long Law did cry, all he knows is that somewhere between all the sniffling, Doflamingo coaxed him up long enough to drink some water.

Law fell back asleep soon after that. 

The next time he woke up it was to the curtains drawn open, moonlight filtering inside. Law blinks a couple of times to wipe away the blur of sleep, hissing when he tries to rub his left one and is immediately hit with pain. 

“Shit.” Law croaks. 

Feet pad over quickly, strong hands placed delicately on Law’s cheeks. 

“Don’t touch it.” Doflamingo looks, and sounds, more pained than Law does. 

There’s a set in his jaw that proves he’s unamused, and Law doesn’t want to look at how bad the damage is, but he feels it. His teeth hurt because of clenching them so much, trying to hide his screams and whimpers. Even sitting up has Law uncomfortable. 

“How bad is it.” 

Doflamingo rubs a thumb on his cheek, and Law knows why that’s bruised. Having nothing but concrete floors to sleep on, to fall on. It was bound to happen. 

“Don’t ask me that angel.” 

Because Doflamingo can’t lie. 

The fact that he responded with that instead of telling Law shows it’s fucking bad. Law lays down without a second thought, ignoring the sigh he gets from Doflamingo in return when he throws the covers over his head. 

Law sleeps, and sleeps. Most of the time he’s not even sleeping, trying to stay awake so that he doesn’t have a repeat of nightmares. He doesn’t know how much time has passed since the incident first happened, and Law doesn’t care to ask. 

Something about the prospect of time has always unsettled Law. 

His sister was very young when she passed, so were his parents. None of them got to fully enjoy their lives, and it saddens Law to think about the fact that he hasn’t either.

● 

Law wakes up screaming at some point, throat clogged up, the sight of black eyes so dark they looked to be glowing, fingers tightening around his throat. Law claws at whoever’s reaching for him, tears caking his cheeks, sweat clinging to his body.

Somebody’s here, Law knows somebody’s here. 

Their touch is just as strong, holding Law’s wrists but not tight enough to restrain him, so Law fights them off, eyes clenched shut to not see the shadows. The shadows always scared him the most, as if a figure might come out of nowhere. They did that, not turning a light on and swinging the door open, metal clashing, nothing but teeth gleaming when they came for him. 

Bile rising in the back of his throat is the only thing that stops him. 

A hand soothing on the nape of his neck, holding his head down while he empties the contents into a trash can. They weren’t that nice to him. They would have beat him until he was screaming. There’s none of that now, only that sweet caress, a shushing noise lulling Law back down, a warm washcloth settling over his face, a straw to his lips. 

Those men aren’t here now, Law repeats to himself. Over and over again, he repeats it.

● 

“Did you find him.”

Rosinante puffs on his cigarette, looking passed the threshold to Law. Still sleeping. It’s been close to three days, and aside from screaming and crying, he’s done nothing but sleep. 

Doflamingo has tried to wake him up countless times to get him to eat something, drink whatever shit Ceasar told him to, but every time Doflamingo told Ceasar that he scolded the man for trying to wake a traumatized person out of sleep. 

It wasn’t in Doflamingo’s repertoire to take care of people, but this was his fault. If he never went over to Law’s place that night, this would have never happened to him. Law didn’t belong to Doflamingo, so what if the cop touched him, fucked him. It would have been alright as long as _this_ didn’t happen to Law. 

“You’re being too rash, Law still hasn’t reco-” 

“ _Have you found him_.” 

Rosinante sighs, turning his head to blow smoke into the hallway. 

“Vergo’s been trying, but Teach just dropped off the face of the earth.” 

“Impossible,” Doflamingo seethes, looking over his shoulder to make sure he doesn’t startle Law, “have you spoke to Shanks?” 

“Shanks?” Rosi asks, raising an eyebrow, “you want me to ask Shanks?” 

No, no Doflamingo does _not_ want Rosi to ask Shanks, but even though he has unlimited resources at his disposal, nobody could figure something out as quick as Shanks. If it means keeping Law safe from any more harm, Doflamingo will do whatever he needs to. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

Rosinante hums, puffing on the nicotine. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

Doflamingo closes the door softly behind his brother, pressing his back against it, fucking exhausted, but he’s not going to sleep until he has that bastard off this plane of existence. 

It’s hard for Doflamingo to see Law like this, that bratty man with the sharp tongue, blazing golden irises reduced to knicks and scratches, bruises littering one eye. Doflamingo damn near broke the skin on his palm when Ceasar came in, raising up Law’s shirt to make sure nothing was broken. Nothing was broken, thankfully, but he had wicked bruises splotching where his abs were. 

The skin of one arm was scraped up as well as his cheek, fingernails bloodied. Doflamingo took special care to clean him off, not even angry in that moment, just happy that they found Law. 

“You’re staring.” Law murmurs and Doflamingo startles at being caught, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Just got lost in thought.” Doflamingo admits, pushing black hair behind Law’s ear. 

Doflamingo frowns, having not realized one of the earrings is missing, but the hole doesn’t look to be damaged, so there’s that. Law rolls over, groaning when he stretches, catching Doflamingo’s hand when he pulls away. 

“’m tired of sleeping,” Law whispers. 

“Are you hungry?” Doflamingo refrains from telling Law he needs to eat something, not wanting to upset him in this fragile state. 

“Light, nothin’ heavy.” 

Doflamingo nods, happy that Law agreed. Doflamingo goes to stand but Law’s grip tightens, golden eyes a little bit frantic. 

“Don’t go.” 

Doflamingo’s heart stutters at the plea, nodding his head without a second thought, pulling out his phone instead to text Giolla. 

“Lay with me,” Law pulls harder and Doflamingo bites his lip, tentatively crawling around him. 

Law turns in Doflamingo’s hold, burying his face on his chest, sniffling a little bit, but he’s not crying. 

“I- I was scared.” Law admits quietly, “thought I was goin’ to die.” 

Doflamingo tries to not stiffen up at the confession, instead listening intently. Ceasar told him that once Law was fully conscious, he was most likely going to start speaking just to clear his head, so Doflamingo listens. Law sighs when he cards a hand through his hair, stroking his scalp soothingly. 

“They were ugly men. I’m used to seeing those. The ones, the ones that look at you with disgust but stink of arousal.” 

Doflamingo, this time, does stiffen up- 

“They didn’t touch me,” Law says quickly, fingers curling up in Doflamingo’s shirt, “just beat the shit out of me. Didn’t ask me nothin’, I was only there as a punching bag.” 

When Doflamingo does get his hands on them, he’s going to smile the entire time he kills them. 

“Gave me food, they were nice enough for that, not like I ate the shit. But g _od_ ,” Law’s voice cracks and he buries his face close to Doflamingo, “I wanted to die, didn’t want to see any of their faces anymore. I was just waiting for that moment when they got bored with me.” 

Fuck, Law didn’t deserve any of this. Not what he’s going through now, and also not in the past. 

“I knew you would find me,” Law says it so quietly but Doflamingo hears it loud and clear, “I knew you would. I felt stupid for thinking so, but I never doubted you.” 

Doflamingo’s throat feels tight when Law leans back, staring up at him with watery eyes and a small smile, pressing a kiss under his chin. 

“Thank you,” Law kisses the same spot again, “thank you for saving me.”

● 

Doflamingo happily watches Law eat, even though it’s only soup. Doflamingo trusted Giolla would know exactly what Law needed, and as soon as she knocked on the door, opening it softly, Law was already sitting up in bed. He thanked her profusely, and every single one she brushed off lightly.

It didn’t need to be said, but it’s clear the people around Doflamingo realize how special Law is. Not only in general, but also to him. 

“Have you heard from Luffy or Kid?” Law asks around a bite of bread and Doflamingo hides his smirk. 

“They won’t stop calling you.” Doflamingo points off to the bedside table where his phone is, “I put it on silent since I didn’t want all the texts or calls to wake you, but I tried to answer every time they did call.” 

Law’s eyebrows fly up, swallowing his food before taking a sip of water. 

“I'm surprised Kid would talk to you.” 

Doflamingo chuckles. 

“Oh, he didn’t,” Doflamingo responds delightfully, “which is why I would call anyways.” 

Law’s shoulders shake a little, the conversation fading off because he gets back to eating. It almost feels like nothing ever happened. Almost. Law’s obviously still in pain- mentally and physically- he still has bags under his eyes, lidded with heavy exhaustion, but at least he’s up and trying to do something. Even if it is just eating. 

How he’s able to act so cheerfully, even if he is putting up a front, surprises Doflamingo. Makes him realize the strength the younger boy possesses. Doflamingo knows he was alone for years after what he went through as a child, but he wants Law to know he’s not alone now. After seeing how worried Luffy, and Kid were (even though he was a bit more difficult to talk to), Doflamingo wants to be just as close. 

“You’re staring again.” 

Doflamingo blinks, belatedly realizing that he is, indeed, staring at Law again. Except this time Law’s not laying down, he’s staring directly at Doflamingo, golden eyes peering. It nerves him slightly. Doflamingo wouldn’t ever say he was an easy person to read, but the way Law is looking intently at him, makes him believe that he knows exactly what was going through his mind. 

“I guess I was.” Doflamingo mutters, raising up from the bed, “I’ll go run you a bath.” 

Law’s almost done eating anyways, but this is just an excuse for him to walk out of the room. He’s been in the man’s presence for days, not leaving his side, now that Law’s senses are getting back to him, it’s best if Doflamingo doesn’t give way to his thoughts.

● 

Doflamingo’s been acting weird.

Not the incorrigible weird, but just... _weird_. 

Law took no notice to it when he was laying down, feeling the man’s eyes boring into him, but when Doflamingo was blatantly staring while Law was eating. Well, he took notice to it. It wasn’t like any expression from before, where he would be gazing at Law with wicked intent or peeling his clothes off with his eyes alone. 

Doflamingo was staring with something that made Law slowdown on his eating, the crease in his forehead relaxed, mouth just so. Law didn’t want it to happen, but something in his heart clenched. 

The feeling only intensified when Law went to take a bath. 

It was his first time getting a glimpse at his body, and it was, in short terms, a fucking mess. His bruises were in that stage where they were a hideous yellow green color, littered all over his ribs and stomach. His arm was still scratched up, and so was his cheek. The bruise around his eye looking about the same as the other ones, except that one _hurt_ like a fucking bitch. 

Maybe that’s why he was sleeping so much. He would have assumed it to be a concussion with the number of headaches he’s had, but after Doflamingo told him a doctor already came to check him out, that thought quickly fled from Law’s mind. 

Law happened to chance a glance in the mirror and there it was, a frown marring Doflamingo’s lips, teeth obviously gritting. He wasn’t looking at Law, but what those men did to him, and he didn’t look pleased one bit. This is the first time Law’s ever seen Doflamingo pissed. His anger was radiating off him in waves, the feeling never dissipating even when he stepped into the bath and Doflamingo turned so that his back was against the threshold. 

It’s nighttime now, nothing to show for it except the moonlight filtering through an obscenely large window. Doflamingo is obviously not asleep, that much Law can tell even though he’s not looking at him. Law’s glad for his heat though, how he doesn’t seem perturbed to let Law curl up next to him, head on his stomach. 

Law tries to not think about how it’s easier with Doflamingo next to him, with sleeping, that is. Law feels like he could sleep for ages based off the solid form next to him, a strong hand gently on his head, fingers threaded in his hair. The caress is a lot gentler than the way Doflamingo used to touch him. 

“Are you afraid to touch me?” Law whispers. 

That hand in his hair pauses. Law can feel how Doflamingo sucks in a soft breath, sighing and then rubbing his head again. 

“I’m terrified.” 

Law’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t get up, doesn’t want to see another foreign expression on Doflamingo’s face. Law tries to block it out, the remorse in his voice, the longing. If he hadn’t been so stupid that night and tried to seduce Doflamingo, maybe this wouldn’t have ever happened. If he just let the blonde take care of him, maybe things would have turned out differently. 

It’s a nostalgic feeling, having regrets. 

Law can’t remember the last time he regretted a choice that he made. He's never had someone around to scold him, when he was with Luffy or Kid, he was always the one doing the scolding. Those two calmed him down a lot. Law doesn’t know what would have happened to him if they never met. 

“Do you want to know what I’m most afraid of Law?” 

Law startles slightly, not expecting Doflamingo to say anything else. Law hums, not trusting his voice just yet. The blonde’s hand stops, but he doesn’t remove it. Instead, Law feels the soft press of lips close to where his fingers are, so close to touching the skin on his forehead. Law, also, regrets not feeling that soft press. 

“Not recognizing innocence.” 

Law doesn’t know what Doflamingo means by that, if it pertains to this situation or Law, or maybe even himself. He doesn’t question it. Law curls up tighter around Doflamingo, head pressed close to him, eyes clenched, hoping he’ll be able to keep his nightmares at bay, if only for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: Law, is obviously, traumatized. He goes through a bit of nightmares. I don't go into full detail on them, but the one that is in detail leads to him throwing up. There's also mentions of him being beaten. I do go into detail on some of his scars and bruises, but it's not a lot of detail just bc I don't care for writing all of that stuff out. Other than that, I hope you're not put off too much from it! There's a slight mention of past abuse (sexually), but it is Heavily implied, and Law clarifies his thought process, so I absolutely did not write anything else about that. 
> 
> Law is somewhere in that stage of confusion. Being rescued, and suddenly being safe. So I do want to say there might be more moments of him having a relapse, but if he does I will inform you. This is a heads up just in case
> 
> If I haven't mentioned something that could potentially lead to a tw please do let me know!!
> 
> \-----
> 
> A/N: Ah, as always, I've been having a time with this fic svsldjks I am always going through it with this baby. 
> 
> This one was broken up differently, a lot differently, than how I usually write things, but I felt like it would be better that way? Law went through so much, so it was best to have his moments split up, whereas Doflamingo having some of the more major scenes? Ugh, I really expected this to just be a quick and easy fic, but I find myself thinking of more and more stuff for it (piled on top of my other wip lol). I hope it doesn't lack in terms of enjoyment, I feel like I rush a bit with writing these chapters, so I hope it's to y'alls liking ^.^


	10. how long does it take?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You never used to speak my name so casually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's ignore how long its been since I've updated this baby, I have in no way forgot about this, I just got caught up with all of my other wip lol. Please be aware of that new tag!

Doflamingo was keeping Law away, away from the outside world, work. 

Law doesn’t even know when he spoke to Robin, all Law knew was that the minute he felt good enough to return to the library, Doflamingo told him it was unnecessary. One should have been ecstatic with the prospect of not working. Law just had a near death experience, and now here he is walking around a mansion every single day, exploring each room. He was terribly bored though. 

Doflamingo didn’t have to give Law permission to go outside- not like Law would have accepted _no_ as an answer anyways, but Vergo loomed over him the entire time. It was easy to forget about the man, he only made his presence clear if Law tripped up a little, got too lost in thought. The time spent in Doflamingo’s garden was his favorite, the blonde had a ton of books on flowers, so that’s what Law chose to focus on if only to give himself something to do. 

In hindsight, Law was going fucking insane. He understood the _why_ , why exactly it was dangerous for him to step outside of these limestone walls, away from the protection and care Doflamingo has given him. But what Law couldn’t understand is why Doflamingo’s ignoring him when he was just by his side nonstop. 

Anytime Law walked into the room the blonde had set up specifically for him, Doflamingo would only stop by the threshold before walking to his own room. If they happened to cross paths Doflamingo avoided him at best. All Law could think about was that night Doflamingo admitted he was terrified of touching him, telling Law what he was most afraid of. 

Law should have said something, but in that moment he had nothing to say; he has countless words to spill now. Yet every time the moment arises, when Doflamingo unintentionally lingers in Law’s threshold, the words bubble up, but Law can’t speak. It’s as if something has a hold on him. 

So, Law has taken up to talking with Rosinante. Rosinante stops by often and his presence is always welcomed, he brings Law little snacks, always overflowing with conversation. Law can hardly believe he was terrified of him when they first met- even though the circumstances were reasonable. Today Rosinante brought a book for Law, it was the rare find Doflamingo told him about all those weeks ago in the library. 

Law assumed Doflamingo was lying, since a book was the last thing on their minds that day, but it seems as if it actually did exist. 

“It’s an old little book,” Rosinante tells him, leaning back on the bed after scooting it over to Law, “it’s a bit of a heartbreaker.” 

“I’ve heard of it,” Law tells him, flipping the cover open. It’s old as hell, “which library did you get it from?” 

“None in particular, there’s a museum around that was willing to sell it for a hefty price.” 

Law raises an eyebrow, looking at Rosinante. 

“I wouldn’t have dared to pay the price for it though,” Rosinante grins and Law pales. 

“So, you- you killed-” 

“God no Law,” Rosinante laughs loudly, wiping at a stray tear, “Doffy paid, I’m just delivering it.” 

Law grits his teeth at the confession, snapping the book closed before tossing it aside. Rosinante stops his chuckling, staring at Law a bit wearily. 

“Is something the matter Law?” 

Law almost says no. Almost. He could very well lie and the subject would be dropped, but Law doesn’t want it dropped. He wants to know why Doflamingo barely looks at him anymore, why he won’t touch Law or stay in the same room as him. It fucking breaks his heart knowing how Doflamingo couldn’t get enough of him before, and now he can’t stand Law’s presence at all. 

“What happened?” Law asks, and Rosinante tilts his head in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Doflamingo,” Law states, glancing down at his hands, “he won’t touch me, look at me. What happened after... after you all found me?” 

Law only has faint memories, all of them clouded over. He’s tried to remember, after realizing that Doflamingo’s attitude- or lack thereof- wasn't just a farce. But Law’s mind was blank, purposely blocked off, and he didn’t have the will to try and fight passed that. Rosinante’s silence speaks volumes and Law raises his head, spotting the blonde with his head to the ceiling, clearly weighing his options. 

“I’m not sure even I want to talk about that,” Rosinante admits, sighing, “all you need to know is that it wasn’t good. For anybody. Not you, not Doflamingo or even your friends.” 

Law assumed as much. Luffy is still a wreck every time Law calls them. Law has asked if they wanted to come over, but they always decline, saying that the shop is busy. Law doesn’t doubt that, but he thinks there’s more to it. 

“We’ve gone through something like this before, in Flevance. Ah,” Rosinante stops himself, a solemn look crossing his features, “Doflamingo couldn’t do anything to help back then, so this is just his way of making up for it now.” 

Law wasn’t aware Doflamingo tried to do something to help out his hometown, but he wasn’t the heart back then, was he? It must have been his father, no doubt Doflamingo would have listened to anybody else. 

“I don’t see why he’s ignoring me now,” Law mutters, a bit childish. 

Rosinante grins, but it’s nowhere near amusement. When he looks to Law it’s with this sad little expression, and his heart stutters in his chest. 

“Doffy has a weird way of showing how much he cares for you. He didn’t leave your side at all. He watched you every second, barely even sleeping, only eating because Giolla scolded him. I’m not sure he wants me to tell you this, actually.” 

Rosinante laughs amusingly, and Law knows he’s not telling him this to guilt trip him. Law asked a question, and this is just Rosinante trying to figure out how to answer without divulging too much information. 

“Ah, but you know, he’s doing everything in his power to make sure those men pay for what they did. To you, I mean. Brother cares about the drugs affecting people of course, but that’s not what’s important to him.” 

Law’s eyes widen and he swallows thickly, fingers curling in the comforter. Rosinante sighs as he raises off the bed, glancing over his shoulder. 

“He’s too stubborn to admit that to you,” Rosinante adds lightly, “but he wouldn’t hesitate to say that he’d kill for you.”

● 

Doflamingo never gave Law specific instructions to not enter his room.

After Rosinante left Law did a lot of contemplating, sitting in the room with the door closed, alternating between reading and flipping through thoughts. After coming back up from dinner and taking a long bath, Law finally decided he was done beating around the bush. 

It’s been a few weeks since Law has healed- physically, Law should reiterate- he hates that his mind has been slow to the process, and with Doflamingo not talking to him, that’s doing nothing to help. Law could care less about the touching, but the talking, fuck, he never thought he would admit it, but he misses that voice. 

Law misses the curl of Doflamingo’s lips, the wicked intent or playfulness of it. Law misses how Doflamingo speaks to him, whether it’s condescending or commanding. Law fucking _misses_ him, and after being within talking distance and hearing nothing of the sort, Law has finally reached his limit. 

With tentative steps, Law walks down the hall. It’s not far, only two doors away, but Law still stops and listens. There’s no telling if Doflamingo is even in his room, he could be halfway across the mansion for all he knew, but Law will use that as his excuse. If Doflamingo isn’t in there then at least he could say he tried, stop him the moment he sees him again, but the point is he’s doing this right now and not procrastinating. 

Law doesn’t bother to knock since the room sounds empty, closed much like the other doors. Law peeks around it, eyes taking it in. Doflamingo’s bedroom is obviously the biggest one, which makes sense since it’s at the end of the hall. It could easily fit Law’s entire apartment, plus the room he’s staying in, in here. With how dark it is Law can’t make out the format of it though. 

“Who’s there?” Doflamingo grunts. 

Law steps inside quickly, closing the door behind him. No point in trying to act like he wasn’t here. The shape of Doflamingo isn’t anywhere to be seen, but Law gets a slight glimpse of a glass glinting through the moonlight, contents swishing. Doflamingo’s arm is the only thing in view, fingers curled over the crystal. 

“What are you doing in here Law?” 

Law’s heart clashes against his chest, ribs tightening. Doflamingo doesn’t sound like he wants him here at all. 

“How’d you know it was me?” Law’s voice is tiny, none of the snark he used to speak to Doflamingo with. 

“You hesitated.” 

And that’s all Doflamingo responds with, that’s all he needs to say. Law knows if it were anybody else, and Doflamingo asked the question, they would instantly reply with who it was disturbing him and why. 

Law walks closer, eyes getting used to the dark the more he walks into the room. Doflamingo barely even shifts when Law stands next to him, doesn’t look away from the window, and without his glasses on, Law can spot the bags under his eyes. Doflamingo looks about as tired as Law feels. 

“Are you drunk?” Law asks. 

“Not nearly as much as I wish to be.” 

Law hums, walking around to the side of the chair that Doflamingo’s arm isn’t resting on, sitting on top of it. It’s easy to tell why Doflamingo was looking outside. The moon is full and bright, explaining the abundance of light filtering in through the windows. It’s a cloudless night also and being so far away from city lights and other homes, one can make out all the constellations, see the specks of faw away planets. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Law points out, not looking to Doflamingo. 

It’s easy when not looking at the blonde to admit this. Law isn’t the type to come off as emotional, clingy, withholding that part of him because it makes him feel too vulnerable, but this is Doflamingo. Rosinante already said his brother never left Law’s side during his lowest point, so it makes no difference how Law tries to act now. Doflamingo has always been able to see through him anyways. 

“Not intentionally.” Doflamingo murmurs. 

Law glances down to see crimson eyes already staring intently at his arm tattoo, gaze straying up when he senses Law’s stare. 

“I’ve been busy Law.” 

Law frowns. 

“You never used to speak my name so casually.” 

Doflamingo says nothing to counter that, just fixes his eyes on the window, bringing his glass up to take another drink. Law whisks it away easily after he takes a sip, and Doflamingo’s jaw cinches, expression softening when Law drinks the contents before handing it back to him. 

“I remember you always telling me to stop with the pet names.” 

“I never took you for a man who listened to others.” Law huffs, no real bite to his tone. 

Doflamingo’s lip twitches slightly, but he hides it by knocking back the liquor. 

“What are you doing in here Law?” 

Fuck, Law just wants to hear it, wants to hear an _angel_ , _dove_. Law wants to hear how fondly Doflamingo used to talk to him, as if they’ve known each other for ages, but Doflamingo’s just staring at him. Not in the clueless type of way either, but as if he knows what Law wants and he’s purposely not giving it to him for some reason. 

Law feels his heart leap into his throat, jerking around when his eyes start burning. He should have fucking known. 

“Nothing at all,” Law murmurs, hopping off the chair without another word. 

Doflamingo doesn’t try to stop him as he walks away, not a word when Law slams his door behind him. Law’s feet take him to who knows where, but he’s faintly aware of the footsteps behind him. Vergo, as loyal as ever. 

“Vergo,” Law whispers, staring up at the sky when he makes it to the garden. 

Vergo isn’t shocked that he’s been noticed, just hums in acknowledgement. Law wonders if Doflamingo holds him close to his heart, like how he does his brother, how Rosinante claims he does with Law. One shouldn’t have been able to push away somebody they cared for that easily though. 

Law shouldn’t have gone in there in the first place, he should have waited until Doflamingo came to him. It’s a sickening feeling, being pushed away by someone you might have feelings for. Doflamingo saved his life, gave Law's heart a reason to keep beating, if only to make it feel as if it’s caving in on itself now. Maybe if it keeps on shrinking, Law’s heart won’t exist at all. 

“Never mind.” Law swipes fiercely at his eyes when the moon grows blurry, ignoring the fact that he’s cried more tears this month than he has his entire life.

● 

Doflamingo watches as Law stomps away. It’s hard to tell from this distance, but he can easily make out Law’s hands covering his eyes as he goes, disappearing into the house. Vergo follows behind him, a certain solemn expression on his face that Doflamingo never thought he would see.

Doflamingo doesn’t know if Law was speaking to him, telling him what happened in the room or his feelings in general, but he feels like shit either way. It wasn’t what Doflamingo intended- unintentionally pushing Law away. All Doflamingo knows is that once Law was healed and moving around his house freely, then it was best to give him his space. 

Somewhere along the way, Doflamingo conjured up the thought that if he never purposely interfered with Law’s life, and instead went after Teach in the first place, then maybe none of this would have happened to Law. It’s logical enough, Doflamingo had more than enough evidence on Teach’s whereabouts, the only problem was when he first caught sight of Law. 

Doflamingo knew it, knew it the moment he saw those eyes, the smile he had on his face while talking to his friends. It was a split-second moment, one where Doflamingo didn’t notice him at all and then suddenly everything was about Law. Law walked into the building of his apartment without a care in the world, friends trailing, unaware of the danger that was lurking close by. 

At an arm's length is where Doflamingo should have kept him. Never should have touched him or kissed him, he should have made it where Law never knew of this life, but Doflamingo has always been such a greedy man. The fault lies with him. 

It could have been easy, stay away, keep a close watch on Law and get Teach when he least expected it. Get Teach’s men one by one, breaking the other man down until he had no choice but to show his face, yeah it could have been that easy. Doflamingo’s always been keen on breaking other’s spirits. The only problem was that it wasn’t that easy.

● 

“Anymore headaches?”

Law shakes his head, keeping the talking to a minimum. It’s not that Law doesn’t like Ceasar, per se, the man could have saved his life for all he knew. The doctor's outrageous appearance isn’t even what makes him keep his mouth shut, oh no, it’s because Doflamingo feels the need to be lingering in the corner. 

At any other moment, he wouldn’t have cared, Doflamingo would have just sent Rosinante in his room to listen in on whatever Ceasar has to say. The fact that he chose to stand in here himself after being cruel to Law last night is what really pisses him off, keeps his mouth shut because if he speaks the words won’t be directed at Ceasar but at Doflamingo. 

“You’re healing nicely,” Ceasar comments, raising the arm that was scratched up, glasses set in place while he moves the limb to his liking, “and the bruises?” 

It’s truly noteworthy, Law thinks, his muteness. He feels like it suits him better. If he keeps his mouth shut now, he can just pretend last night didn’t happen. 

Law makes a noise of contempt when Ceasar carefully tries reaching for his shirt, the long-haired man looks up quizzically, which Law can see why. Any other time Law’s talking without a care in the world, stripping his shirt off so the doctor can get a good look at him. Law doesn’t want Doflamingo seeing him though. 

Ceasar’s eyes follows Law’s gaze when he looks to Doflamingo, and the blonde’s lips are turned down as if he already knows what Law is thinking. He most likely does. 

“Doflamingo, how about you, ah, go outside?” Ceasar doesn’t sound the least bit confident, and Law swears the man flinches when Doflamingo’s frown deepens. 

“For what.” 

Law grits his teeth in order to not lash out. _For what_. Ignores him all day every day and suddenly he thinks he can get a peep show. It’s no exhibitionist moment, but damnit Law is feeling petty and hurt, and fuck Doflamingo. 

“I- I have to examine Law.” 

Doflamingo, even behind the shades, Law knows those crimson eyes are boring into his. Law stares defiantly at the blonde, willing him to say something so Law can give the mob boss a piece of his goddamn mind. Ceasar glances between the both of them, unsure of what to do until Doflamingo grunts in annoyance, stomping out of the room, door slamming closed behind him. 

Ceasar lets out a shaky exhale, pushing his glasses up his nose before turning back to Law. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Ceasar muses, tone light now that Doflamingo’s gone. 

It’s been trouble ever since he got here. 

“Stop snooping.” Law retorts. 

Ceasar hums and Law doesn’t waste anytime stripping his shirt off, not flinching at the doctor’s cold fingers, the stethoscope. He hated the clinical feeling of them before. It made Law think about how warm and soft his parents were whenever they would make sure he was fine, touch the one of experts much like the man in front of him, but the look in their eyes was one of love. 

Law got used to it though, Ceasar’s touch that is. He likes the offset between the two, likes to think of how it matches with his life now, once warm and now cold. It’s beautiful in a cynical way. 

“I see,” Ceasar hums, nodding his head in approval before gesturing Law to put his shirt back on, “you’ve still been using the ointment for you scars?” 

“Every day.” Law comments, routine. 

“You won’t be needing it anymore,” Ceasar says, putting what little medical things he has away, “the scars won’t run for risk of infection anymore, so you're safe to stop using it. Though if want to keep on do so by any means.” 

Law hums in acknowledgment, patting down his shirt once he gets it on, mind elsewhere. 

“Law.” Ceasar says seriously. 

Law flicks his gaze to the doctors to see him sitting down in the chair Doflamingo placed for him there. 

“What is it?” Law asks skeptically. 

“The nightmares,” Law stiffens up and Ceasar smiles knowingly, “they’re not getting any better I take it?” 

And _that’s_ the last thing Law wants to talk about. 

“They’ll go away.” 

“Are they getting any worse?” 

Law sucks in a deep breath to calm his heart that’s now beating a mile a minute. Law doesn’t want to say that they have been getting worse, that he wakes up with a scream lodged in his throat, but he always swallows it down, sheets sticking to his sweaty skin, staying up for the rest of the night. Law can’t remember the last time he slept throughout the night. 

Actually, he can, but Law doesn’t want to say he slept better when he was curled up against Doflamingo. Doesn’t want to admit he misses that warmth, the soft press of his fingers in his hair, his strong heartbeat. Law closes his eyes when he thinks about that last night he stayed in his room, a few days after admitting what he did to the moonlight. 

_Not recognizing innocence_. And then two days, no more warmth, the influx of nightmares. 

Law doesn’t know what that means, what anything means, why this even happened to him, if it will happen again. 

A hand landing on his shoulder has Law’s eyes flying open, Ceasar staring at him worriedly, with pity. 

“Breathe Law,” Ceasar says, “remember to breathe.” 

Law nods shakily, breathing in and out until the anxiousness subsides. His fingers still tremble when he curls his hands around his knees, but he ignores that, hardly even notices Ceasar pulling his own hand away from his shoulder. 

“Do you want anything for them?” 

“No.” Law responds immediately. 

“Law-” 

“I don’t want them.” Law says sharply, too many bad memories springing to mind. 

Ceasar seems to realize this because he leaves it at that, says a few more things to Law that he doesn’t quite catch but he nods anyways if only so he can curl up in bed and be alone. Law has the comforter over his head the instance the door opens, closes, eyes trained on the darkness that surrounds him, a little bit of light because it’s still early noon time. 

Law can hear quiet murmurs outside of his door and he silently prays Ceasar isn’t telling Doflamingo about the nightmares, doesn’t need _his_ worry. Law tunes it out, tries to not think about anything, hates himself for always fucking _thinking_. 

If only- if only Law wasn’t here to begin with. If fate wasn’t a twisted bitch, Law could have ended up like his parents or sister, or even those men getting tired of Law in that darkened room, maybe even before that. Law had multiple chances, chances in dark alleyways to accept things he knew wasn’t good for him. He had been too prideful then, wanting to live, to see if life would be kinder to him than his family. 

Something vile rises in the back of his throat. Yes, Law had multiple chances to die, to live just to try and die all over again, what was keeping him sticking around. Why was he always brought back to this shit hole of a place? 

Law doesn’t realize he’s crying until the pillow underneath him gets wet, feeling completely numb to even that. He’s been crying as much as he’s been breathing, in a state where it’s hard to distinguish the difference between the two. 

All Law wanted to do was live for his family and he keeps getting the shit end of the stick, a prisoner in a mansion, a bird in a cage. There’s no difference at all, even when he was living in the streets Law had never been free. 

What purpose does he serve being here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've actually had this chapter written for a solid month now but I was heavily debating on how I wanted to end it.. I had a multitude of ways for this to end actually, happy or sad. I like the way I finished it off though, I feel like it'll give me more time to write angst, whereas I would've just been making it seem like everything's okay when ~ clearly ~ it's not because of what Law went through (and also a heavy hint at his past). But anyways, I hoped you like it! I know it's been a while, hopefully the next chapter won't take too long ^.^


	11. how you hurt, how you reacted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never a simple thing, how they met, collided together. It was hellish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo and Law finally talk (:
> 
> also, sorry for any typos. I woke up this morning and finished writing in 4 hours. I may or may not have skipped out on beta reading

They got good at pretending the other didn’t exist. 

Or that’s how it felt to Law. Law didn’t care to know what Doflamingo thought, not since that night. At first it was subtle, both of them crossing paths down the same hallway, a glance that became no glances at all. You would have thought they both became invisible. 

It was impressive, really, how they just acted as if they didn’t notice each other. Doflamingo went on to Mariejois without a care in the world, meanwhile Law was a prisoner inside of these walls. Every day was different, yet there were startling similarities. Law didn’t quite know which hallway led to what room, but if he kept walking long enough then he’d make it there. 

Either with reluctance or with luck, Vergo wasn’t around anymore, not since Doflamingo has taken up his usual tasks as he once was. Giolla came around more, and so did a woman named Violet. Rosinante who used to be as present as ever, was now rare to see these days. 

For the most part, Law pretended as if he himself didn’t exist. He didn’t make his presence known unless it was at times to eat- because Giolla was only strict towards those times- any other in between Law was in the garden or library. They all knew that. Law’s pretty sure Doflamingo knows that also, but it’s not as if he ever makes it known that he cares. 

Law has tried to get it out of his mind that he has feelings for the man. On days where he’s in denial of them, he likes to imagine it was just Vergo and Rosinante who saved him, erase Doflamingo completely, but it’s futile. Doflamingo was there to pick him, help him get on his feet, stay with him by his side until he felt better. 

A month has passed since the incident, no more aches and pains in his bones or muscles, but countless ones on his heart, his brain. Law, try as he may, can’t stop thinking about how Doflamingo saved his life. A big part of him wants to chunk his feelings for the blonde towards stockholm syndrome of sorts, but even that wouldn’t be fair to Doflamingo, and it wouldn’t even be true in the first place. 

Law had feelings for Doflamingo before he even got kidnapped and damn near tortured. It was there every time he went to visit Mariejois, every time he looked at Doflamingo. It was probably there the very first time Law got angry at him, and he didn’t blink an eye. 

Doflamingo intentionally taking Law to Crocodile so that he can hear the confession of his hometown. The family meeting, the police station- 

Law blinks, heart hammering in his chest. 

How the hell is Smoker dealing with this? Does he even know that Doflamingo found him? Law can’t possibly imagine him losing sleep though. Smoker was there that night telling Law he shouldn’t be drinking so much because he had men looking for him. If Law were to see him, he’d probably huff out an _I told you so_. 

He shouldn’t do it. Law looks towards the clock. They all just had lunch, Giolla is usually asleep. Vergo and Doflamingo are nowhere to be found, and Rosinante doesn’t visit on Tuesdays... Law really shouldn’t. 

“Law,” a tentative knock on the door has Law’s heart pounding, but they couldn’t possibly know what he was thinking. 

The door opens and Violet’s head pops in, smiling softly. 

“Hello Violet.” Law murmurs, tapping on the book in front of him. 

“It’s about time for me to pick up my niece, so I’m going to get on out of here.” 

This must be just a pure fucking coincidence. What are the chances she would be coming to tell him that on all days of him thinking about _this_. 

“I see,” Law responds, turning back to his book, “you be safe out there then.” 

Violet just hums her acknowledgment, and before Law knows it, he’s all alone.

● 

Monet doesn’t pause in her talking whenever Vergo’s phone rings, the man excusing himself without problem.

“Don’t ask me how,” Monet muses, tossing the file onto Doflamingo’s desk, “it took me much too long, but those phone records of Bellamy’s have been sorted through.” 

Doflamingo plucks the file up, taking a glance at it just as Vergo is damn near barging into the office before he can even get a glimpse. Doflamingo frowns, mouth open with no doubt something rude, but then he’s speaking. 

“Law’s gone.” 

“I’m sorry,” Doflamingo responds quizzically, “what was that?” 

Surely, he didn’t hear that correctly. Surely, he fucking didn’t. Rosinante’s head flies off the couch as if he has the same thought. 

“Giolla said security has been looking and they haven’t found him in the house-” 

Doflamingo’s chair smacks against the wall when he stands, quick strides to Vergo. The phone is already being stretched out to him and Doflamingo snatches it away. 

“How the fuck did he get away?” Doflamingo tries to not yell, _tries_ to, is the key word. 

“ _We’re looking into it now_ ,” Giolla sighs, not at all put off by Doflamingo’s grunt tone, “ _they checked the garage and none of your cars are gone. I’ve already spoken to Violet, but she’s already with Rebecca_.” 

Doflamingo grips the phone tightly, fingers coming up to the bridge of his nose. This can’t be happening, not again, not at his own home. Nobody’s able to get in and out of those gates without strict permission. Doflamingo would never allow something like that to happen to Law, not after what he went through. 

“Breathe Doffy.” Rosinante murmurs, hand coming up to take the phone out of it. 

Doflamingo doesn’t know how he’s able to breathe when he’s seeing nothing but red. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him,” Doflamingo laughs a little bit too feral, “when I find Teach, I’m going to fucking _kill him_.” 

With a slight sense of sadistic joy, Doflamingo realizes it’s not a _when_ anymore. Monet very well just landed the file on his desk, and Doflamingo strides towards it, plucking it up. Scanned contents show a bunch of shit Doflamingo doesn’t have the present mind to go into too much detail on, oh no, the only thing on his mind as he flips through the pages is an address. Too many fucking phone numbers and names, too many goddamn people Teach has been able to make contact with. 

There on almost the last page shows multiple addresses. None in particular that could possibly be where Teach is. The fucking bastard. 

“Any of these you’re sure on?” Doflamingo asks Monet, depositing the contents of the file onto his desk besides that page. 

Monet is lounging in the chair without a care in the world, nodding her head as she pushes her glasses up with a finger. 

“The fourth one from the bottom,” Monet starts, and Doflamingo is already walking to the door, “he has a sort of schedule, visiting random homes to-” 

“I don’t give a _shit_.” Doflamingo huffs, he doesn’t care about explanations. 

The door to his office is flying open the second Doflamingo gets to it, Bellamy breathing raggedly, staring at Doflamingo with wide eyes before he straightens himself. The sight of the younger man on a day like this... Law missing, much like that night. Doflamingo’s heart starts clamoring in his chest, Law went missing that same night with Bellamy supposed to be watching him. 

“Doflamingo,” Vergo warns, and he grits his teeth. 

“We know where he’s at.” Bellamy rushes to say. 

“Where?” 

Bellamy opens his mouth and then closes it, glancing off to the side. Doflamingo’s fingers tighten on the page. 

“Bellamy-” 

“With the chief of police.” 

Doflamingo’s eyes widen, blinking behind his glasses. He shouldn’t care. Doflamingo’s told himself he wouldn’t care if Law did go to Smoker, it wasn’t his right to deny him to see the man. If Law wanted to see Smoker all he had to do was ask, if not him then his brother or Giolla, he didn’t have to sneak behind his back as if Doflamingo would attempt to lock him in his room if he did. 

Shit. 

Hasn’t he been doing that? It’s been a month and aside from the garden, Law hasn’t stepped foot outside of Doflamingo’s residence, he’s very well been chained to the mansion. Doflamingo bites the inside of his cheek. 

“Doffy.” Rosinante says softly, and when he looks to him, he knows he’s fucked up. 

Rosinante doesn’t look surprised by Bellamy’s answer either. 

“You should go to him.” Doflamingo tells him. 

The last person Law would probably want to see is him. 

“I don’t think so,” Rosinante frowns, snatching the paper out of his hand, “you two need to talk.” 

“We don’t-” 

“You’re a fool if you think you don’t.” 

Doflamingo’s eyes widen because this is the first time Rosinante’s _ever_ used that type of voice with him. He’s heard it before, sure, but never placed towards him. He can’t help but admire his little brother for that, if there’s anyone he’d allow speak to him with that type of tone it’s him and Vergo... and Law. 

Damn. He really does have to talk with him.

● 

Law doesn’t look surprised at all when he steps out of the police station and finds Doflamingo resting against the driver door of his car. If anything, it looks as if he was expecting him. Doflamingo wasn’t counting how long he waited in front of the station, but if the number of officers lingering near the entrance of the door is anything to go by, it’s been a while.

Doflamingo opens the back seat of the car when Law makes no move to walk around it. Not surprising. Why would Law want to sit next to the man that’s been keeping him prisoner in his home. Law slides in without a word, barely sparing him a glance as the door closes and something clenches in Doflamingo’s chest. 

Is this how they’ve been acting towards each other? Why have they been doing this. Doflamingo doesn’t remember why he thought it was a good idea to push Law away anymore. 

“Did you have a nice visit with Smoker?” Doflamingo asks if only to fill the silence of the car, easily maneuvering in and out of traffic. 

A glance in the rearview mirror shows Law staring out the window, face blank. Has Doflamingo ever seen Law so expressionless? 

“Do you really even care?” 

Doflamingo’s fingers tighten over the steering wheel because he doesn’t really care. He doesn’t want to know if Law was happy to see Smoker or how Smoker reacted when he finally saw Law. Doflamingo knows all too well how much Smoker was worried about Law, even though he never said those words. It was always there when they spoke, Smoker just as focused on finding Teach like Doflamingo. 

“I don’t.” Doflamingo admits. He’s never been one to lie, especially not to Law. Law doesn’t deserve to be lied to. 

Law’s smile is sad at best, and Doflamingo focuses on the road ahead. 

“Then why did you ask Doflamingo?” 

Doflamingo stops at a red light and stares blankly in front of him, feeling inexplicably numb. This isn’t right. There’s none of their past banter, none of Doflamingo saying _exactly_ what he meant and then allowing Law to put him in his place. 

What was it Law said that night? _You never used to speak my name so casually_. Doflamingo’s thought about that, he’s thought about holding him again, pressing their lips together, calling Law his angel, little dove. 

Things aren’t the same though, Law was hurt because of Doflamingo, he still continues being hurt by Doflamingo. It’d be selfish of him to ask for forgiveness after the way he ignored him in his time of need. 

A horn blaring behind them snaps Doflamingo out of his thoughts and he steps on the gas. For once in his life, Doflamingo has no answer to the question he was just asked. No matter how simple it is. 

“I figured as much.” Law responds tiredly. 

Doflamingo feels ashamed.

● 

Three days later finds Doflamingo standing outside of Law’s door.

It’s the middle of the afternoon, and he chose not to go to Mariejois. Like he’s been doing for the past three days. Law’s locked himself in the room. Doflamingo wonders, as he knocks on Law’s door, when their relationship got so complicated. 

It was never a simple thing, how they met, collided together. It was hellish. 

Doflamingo half expects Law to ignore him like he’s been doing, but he’s pleasantly surprised to find him opening the door. He only cracks it open, but that’s not the point. The point is Law doesn’t look so cold when staring at him, if anything he looks to be in a good mood. Or as much of a good mood he could be in. 

“What brings you here?” 

No _hi, hello, good afternoon Doflamingo_. Law asking Doflamingo what brings him to another room in his own home makes him feel terribly inept. Why did he come to Law’s door in the first place? He’s never cared this much in his life, but he wants to see that spark in Law’s eyes again. 

“I was going to ask,” somehow this seems like a bad idea, “if you wanted to go out.” 

Law remains terribly impassive, and Doflamingo should’ve worded that better. Those eyes of his narrow, predictably, before Law’s swinging the door open and standing in front of Doflamingo with a hand on his hip. 

“So let me get this straight,” Law’s laugh is humorless, “you had the privilege of ignoring me, to _deny_ me, without so much as blinking a fucking eye. But the second I sneak out of here to see another man, _that’s_ when you _want to go out_.” 

Law spits each word out with venom, and he already saw the error in his question before, but Law saying it the way he did gives him perfect clarity. Doflamingo rubs the nape of his neck. 

“I didn’t mean it that way Law.” 

“Then how did you mean it _Doflamingo_?” 

Doflamingo looks to the ground, words not coming to him easily. Fuck, he’s not good at this, has barely spoken any words to Law, but somehow nothing is right. 

“I just wanted to take you out.” 

Because he did. _Did_. Law’s not going to agree with him, Doflamingo knows that much. Law chuckles under his breath. 

“Unbelievable,” Law huffs, “un- _fucking_ -believable. Did you think I would say yes? Jump on the chance to go out with _you_?” 

The words sting, but if there’s anything he deserves then it’s Law’s hate after the way he treated him this past month. The only thing Doflamingo can do is stare down at him, and even if given his undivided attention, Law still looks pissed. 

“I don’t want to go out with you, I don’t want you to _take me out_ ,” Law states very matter of factly, as if he’s planned this for weeks. 

“I understand.” 

That, for some reason, sets Law off. His teeth clench, sucking in a sharp breath through his nose before releasing it in a soft whoosh. Just as quickly as Law got angered it slips off him until he’s staring up at Doflamingo, eyes searching before glancing away. 

“I’m leaving Doflamingo.” 

The words don’t register until Law’s pivoting on his feet, hair swishing around him and Doflamingo frantically grabs his elbow, releasing it when Law’s head whips around. So he can’t even touch him, look at him, kiss him. Doflamingo’s a stupid, stupid man. 

“Why?” Doflamingo flinches at his own question, doesn’t have to look at Law to know he’s fucking seething. 

“Are you fucking serious?” 

“I didn’t mean to say that Law.” Doflamingo adds quickly. 

“Yes, you did,” Law scoffs, “you don’t want me Doflamingo, you just want to keep me here until you finally find that bastard who hurt me. And what are you going to do after that? Throw me out? Decide that I’m not good enough for you since he won’t be in the picture anymore? I’m not staying here for that.” 

Doflamingo shakes his head, trying to not let his anger show. This is just how he’s been making Law feel while he’s been staying here, Doflamingo hasn’t shown that he still wants him, every part of him. How can he do that now without Law thinking Doflamingo’s doing it out of pity? 

“That’s not true Law,” the words sound weak even to his own ears, “I still want you, I just- I didn’t-” 

Law turns around and for the first time since Doflamingo’s stepped inside of the room he spots a suitcase. Only one. Law doesn’t have anything of importance here in Doflamingo’s home, only what he’s gifted him. The book is still on the nightstand. Bed made up. Clothes are most likely the only thing in the suitcase, necessities he’ll need so that he won’t have to go back to his own broken apartment. 

“Law please.” Doflamingo doesn’t know what he’s asking, but he steps forward all the same. 

Law’s head hangs between his shoulders, and this isn’t fair. Doflamingo shouldn’t be begging him to stay, he already knows Teach’s whereabouts, soon the man won’t even be on this earth anymore. Doflamingo is a selfish man. 

“Don’t, don’t do that Doflamingo.” 

Doflamingo wants to reach out and touch him one more time, feel the natural warmth Law’s skin held, how he used to melt against him. Doflamingo doesn’t have the right to do that anymore, can only stand close enough so that Law knows he’s here. It’s torturous, and he did it all to himself. 

“You don’t have to worry about me anymore,” Law says mechanically, “don’t try to reach me, don’t come to the library. I don’t want to see you again.” 

“I can’t do that Law.” 

“You can.” Law nods, “if you have even an ounce of respect for me, then you can.” 

What a sick fucking man Law is. 

“But Doflamingo.” 

A glance over his shoulder, and this is the last time he’ll ever see Law. Law with glazed over eyes, but determined not to cry in front of him, lips quivering. This is the last time he’ll see Law and it’s with nothing short of sadness, regret, but something more familiar, appreciative. 

“Thank you for saving me.”

● 

Law doesn’t look back at Doflamingo when he leaves, though he should, he should acknowledge him, hug him. Law even feels the urge to kiss him one last time, but he doesn’t. Law doesn’t do any of that, but he knows Doflamingo is watching him heft the expensive little suitcase he found in one of Doflamingo’s hall closets into the trunk.

He’ll send that back once he’s done using it. 

The car smells like tobacco. 

Clouds of smoke flaring out into the air after Law opens and closes the door. Smoker’s no longer in the car, already standing in front of Doflamingo. Doflamingo’s not saying anything, but he assumes Smoker is. Smoker’s talking for what seems like ages, and Doflamingo is just standing there, staring passed the chief, and Law glances away. 

It wasn’t what Law wanted to do, going from the man that saved his life to another man’s home, but Law had no choice. He didn’t want to put Luffy and Kid in any danger, couldn’t imagine if something happened to them just because of him. Whenever Law went to visit Smoker, he didn’t deny sharing a home with Law when he brought the topic up. 

It was best. 

Law told himself it was best. If Law’s not staying with Doflamingo, the only other person he’d agree to stay with is Smoker. Also, because he knew Doflamingo wouldn’t accept Law staying with anyone else. The door opens and Smoker sighs as he sits in the car, not wasting another minute as he puts it in drive. 

Fingers curl over his knees, heart hammering in his chest. Law welcomes the burning in his eyes, the way it feels as if his throat is closing up on him, but this is best. If Law didn’t leave now then he never would have left, Law would’ve stayed with Doflamingo despite being ignored just so he could always be around him. But this world isn’t for him, Law needs to forget. That’s what he has to do. 

“I can tell you one thing,” Smoker grunts, pulling out of the vast driveway, “he let you go, but he didn’t want to.” 

“He’ll get over it.” 

Smoker says nothing, and Law wonders if he doesn’t believe those words either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm ngl, I rarely cry while writing but I stopped a few times and let out a tear or two, especially on the 'this is the last time he'll ever see Law'.... Pain.


	12. to grow or retract?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a child,” Smoker scolds softly, “you run away from your problems because that’s all you’ve known. When are you going to stop lying to yourself Law?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to have this chapter up so quickly, but a certain type of plot is *finally* forming in my mind. I hope you all enjoy it!

It was surprisingly easy to live with Smoker. Or stay with him, live probably isn’t the appropriate word. 

Smoker’s routine was easy to get used to. Wake up in the morning, use the restroom, shower, brush teeth and floss after a cup of scalding hot black coffee, and then leave out the door with two cigars in tow. There was most likely more to his morning schedule, but Law only looked towards the bits and pieces of it, picked up on what was most amusing. 

Smoker doesn’t have a guest bedroom, so Law didn’t mind sleeping on his couch. If anything, the chief of police made a bigger deal out of it, saying he didn’t need to stay on something so uncomfortable. It’s admirable, really. They haven’t known each other long, only in passing from when Law would check him out at the library, and from the mob boss afterwards, but even still he appreciated the gesture. 

Especially considering his past living conditions, before he ever met Doflamingo or had his own place to live. Law assumed it was because Smoker felt guilty, but he won’t say that out loud. And besides, it’s only been a week since he’s been lounging it at Smoker’s quaint little apartment, he doesn’t want to push his luck by asking. 

It’s a Saturday morning when Smoker suddenly comes back to his place, at first Law assumed he was at work, but after gazing at his workout gear for a little too long, he realizes he just went to the gym. It was horrible and divine all the same, like Smoker basically _sprinted_ to the gym instead of driving there, muscles still gleaming. 

The only reason Law tore his eyes away from the bulging muscle was because of the newspaper Smoker slapped down on his kitchen table. Law blinked a few times to rid his vision of the sinful sight in front of him, setting the tea mug on the saucer, and that was the best move. 

_Body found in the Blue Sea_. 

The glass rattles on the saucer when he slams the newspaper on the old wood, bile rising in his throat. Law can’t ignore the fresh wash of tears, blinking at the front-page article. Doflamingo’s not listed anywhere as a suspect, but he knows it was his doing. If Law’s being quite honest, it came a lot sooner than he would have expected, and he’s glad he got out when he did. 

Law would’ve no doubt done something stupid if he had still been there when this article came out, maybe he wouldn’t have even noticed, would Doflamingo had even told him? Law snaps his eyes closed, that’s just unfair. Doflamingo would have told him, if there’s one thing he knows about the mob boss it’s that he wanted Law to know he was safe and protected. And Law ran away from that. 

“Seems he got to him before we did.” 

Law swallows back the, _you would’ve just taken him into custody_ , he so desperately wants to say. 

“Seems so.” Law mutters. 

Doflamingo made sure there was no way for this man to get ahold of Law ever again. With another blink it shows _and 5 more_ \- Law tears his eyes away from the newspaper, gazing out of Smoker’s window. It’s rare, but Law needs a smoke, a drink- which isn’t so rare, but it’s been at least a month or more since he’s gotten drunk. 

Law has often wondered how Doflamingo’s been fairing since he’s been gone and it seems they’ve been taking it up in their own way- Law read three books within one week, Doflamingo killed six people. 

“So, are you going to keep staying here?” Smoker asks, chair scraping across hardwood as he pulls it out. 

Law grins wryly, glancing towards him. 

“You don’t mind do you darling?” 

The nightmares would become worse in his own apartment. Law should really talk with Ceasar about that. 

“That’s fine.” Smoker huffs, but he doesn’t look put off at all. 

Law graces him with a smile, it may be forced because of what he’s just read, but Smoker doesn’t call him out on it.

● 

Law asked Smoker if he could have company over. Even if it was safe for him to now leave, somehow Law didn’t feel safe at all, but he knew what he needed, and with little determination from Law, Smoker said it was perfectly okay.

Two weeks later, and with no word from Doflamingo- not like Law was worrying about that, he told the man not to contact him after all- Law finds himself sitting on Smoker’s couch with Luffy and Kid on the recliner. The furniture is much too small for them both to be sitting on, but Luffy himself is tiny in Kid’s lap, and the only thing that matters is that he’s hanging out with his best friends once again. 

“So I take it you’re doin’ better?” Kid asks. 

Law wants to nod and say he’s just peachy, but they would see through that. 

“I’m getting there.” Law admits halfheartedly, taking a sip of his beer. 

At this point, the only thing still affecting Law are his nightmares and Doflamingo no longer being around. That last one is Law’s fault, maybe he should call him and say he was lying, tell the mob boss he can come see Law whenever he wants. He doesn’t do that though, Doflamingo’s most likely forgotten about him. 

“You’re not seeing Mingo anymore?” 

Law narrows his eyes at the nickname. 

“Mingo?” 

Luffy shrugs his shoulders, ignoring Kid’s protest when he swipes his beer out of his hand and takes a sip. 

“Too hard of a name to remember,” Luffy waves off, “Mingo is easier.” 

“I suppose it is,” Law murmurs, “no, I’m not seeing him anymore though.” 

Even though he fucking wants to. Law drinks his beer instead. 

“Why’s that?” 

Law raises an eyebrow at Kid, because seriously? Wasn’t this the fucking guy who told him to not get close to Doflamingo in the first place? 

“What do you mean _why is that_?” Law huffs, voice snarky. 

Kid doesn’t bat an eye. 

“I mean _why is that_ because you fuckin’ like him Trafalgar.” Kid retorts, giving just as much sarcasm as he was given. 

“Yeah, and I’ll get over it.” 

Even Luffy looks a bit doubtful of that. 

“I’ve never seen you like someone Torao.” Luffy, unhelpfully, points out. 

“I’ve liked multiple people,” a lie, “it just never goes anywh-” 

“Since when did you get so comfortable in lyin’?” Kid bites, actually looking a bit irritated, “it’s okay to admit you like him, but don’t fucking _lie_ about it. Lie to yourself all you want to but don’t lie to us.” 

Law has a scathing retort on the tip of his tongue, placing his beer on the table, just as the front door flings open. 

“Holy shit,” Luffy whispers. 

Holy shit is fucking right. 

Smoker walks in, in all his glory, chief of police uniform fit on a sculpted body. Law would let this man handcuff him, if Law got arrested and it was by _him_ , no doubt he’d try and fuck his way out of it. It’s a shame he’s so unmovable, it’s been a while since Law’s gotten laid in the first place- tries to not think about how he tried to seduce him all those nights ago- but if only... 

“Evening.” Smoker grunts, guttural voice and all and Law shivers. 

“Good evening,” Luffy chirps, Kid’s eyes narrow at how he bounces up to the man. 

Smoker looks down on him like he’s an irritating fly, and Law wishes he looked at him like that. 

“I’m Luffy,” a hand being held out. 

Smoker grabs at the cigars in his mouth with a gloved hand, looking a bit reluctant when he takes Luffy’s hand in the other. 

“Smoker.” 

Luffy’s hand lingers for a bit too long, and Law glances sideways, holding back a smile at Kid’s fingers curled over the armchair. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Smoker informs Law, back turning when the pleasantry has been exchanged. 

Luffy still stands in the same spot, Law’s pretty sure he’s checking him out too. 

“Don’t be too loud.” 

And then his bedroom door is slammed shut and Luffy’s on top of Law- _literally_ \- before his next breath. 

“Holy _shit_ Torao, that guys hot. Is that who you’re staying with?” 

Law rolls his eyes, pushing Luffy away but he just drops more of his weight. Law frowns. 

“Obviously Lu, now get off of me.” Law pushes back on Luffy’s chest again and he’s slightly impressed to see he doesn’t move. Has he been working out with Kid? 

The bedroom door opens again and Smoker blinks at Law having a lapful of Luffy, honey eyes blinking to Luffy, then to Kid, back to Law. It’s comically quiet, and Law almost curls his hands around Luffy’s lithe waist just to see if that would make him jealous, but that would in turn give Law a taste of Kid’s possessive side. 

“Don’t do anything on my couch,” Smoker says casually, walking closer, and Law gets a good whiff of his scent as he reaches around them for a beer. 

Doflamingo has always smelled expensive, so utterly foreign and unobtainable to Law, but Smoker... oh, he’s _rugged_. Tobacco, leather, musky. Law wonders if he fucks dirty. Luffy makes a sound in the back of his throat and Law’s ashamed to say it’s because his cock twitches. Smoker’s head flicks to the side, sparing Law one last glance before he walks into his room again. 

“Get the _hell_ off me.” Law seethes quietly. 

Luffy’s cheeks are just as flushed as his, neither one of them looking to Kid when the smaller man moves off Law’s lap. Law crosses his leg over the other without a care in the world, plucking his beer up to knock back the contents, and then his eyes fall to Kid’s. 

Shit. 

“Get over here Luffy,” Luffy shudders, movements excited instead of scared. 

Luffy’s smiling when Kid grips his arm and tugs him on his lap, big hand cradling Luffy’s jaw. They make a beautiful sight. Kid all hard edges and burning red hair, Luffy and his sinewy yet muscular form. They’re beautiful together and Law’s almost, _almost_ , jealous he doesn’t have anyone that cares about him that way. 

“Was there a reason for that?” 

“I was just tryna size him up.” Luffy pouts, hands gliding over broad shoulders. 

“I’m talkin’ about why you got Law hard and started whining.” 

Law flushes an embarrassing shade of red. 

“That wasn’t my fault,” Luffy’s pout grows into something smug, “that was Smoker’s.” 

“You’re an ass.” Law quips, finishing off his alcohol. 

Luffy laughs delightfully, and Kid chooses to let it slide after that. There’s no telling how long they stay together just drinking, but Law knows they’re not at all quiet. They’re loud and brash, and Law’s pretty sure Smoker has yelled a thing or two, for which Law will apologize profusely for in the morning. 

The only thing Law knows is that by the time the two of them clamber into the taxi, and Law falls face first on the couch, he’s finally able to get a little sleep because of the haze of alcohol.

● 

The stab of pain shoots through Law, eyes glowing in darkness.

The same thing, it’s always the same person. 

Law was beginning to think he had a bit of a sadistic streak. Though he wouldn’t voice that out loud, he always kept his mouth shut, always kept it easy for them to beat him. Law never made a sound. That night, though, he was particularly rough. 

He was ugly and ruthless, clawing at Law’s scalp, hand searing over his cheek. Law willed the tears not to fall, didn’t look at the satisfaction in his expression because of how he flinched in his grasp, knees scraping against concrete. Fingers curled over his throat with the intention to kill. 

“ _I wish he could see what I’ve done to you_ -” 

Law’s eyes fly open, hand curled into his shirt. It’s damp with his sweat, head disoriented and breathing too fast. Always like this, it’s _always_ like this. Ever since Law left his side, all he can think about is how those men used every tactic to get under Law’s skin. Throwing the mob boss’s name around. It was fucking torture, Law knew it wasn’t supposed to be fun, but he didn’t realize how deep of a cut it was going to leave. 

With wobbly knees Law rises off the couch, straying towards the bathroom to wash his face and instead realizing he’s walked into Smoker’s room. 

Smoker wasn’t mad this morning when Law apologized, only said it was okay that he had a good time seeing his friends again. He did mention that it was also because he had an off day, a glare at Law that showed if he had to work this morning, no doubt he would’ve ripped Law a new one. 

The day was very uneventful, both of them not speaking and watching boring documentaries. Law dozed off multiple times only to snap awake at a cabinet closing, a particularly loud noise on the television, the flushing of a toilet. Smoker didn’t mention anything every time he saw Law’s reactions, but the gaze he gave him made Law appreciate that he at least acknowledged it. 

Smoker grew quieter after that, even though he didn’t need to. This was his house after all, if he wanted to be loud, he could be loud, but he chose not to just for Law, and that shouldn’t affect him the way it did. 

Law walks closer into the room, not stopping until his knee hits the bed. Smoker doesn’t make a move, Law’s jealous that he can sleep like that. Without thinking about it, Law curls up next to Smoker, his forehead on Smoker’s back. He feels strong like this, relaxed muscles underneath him. Law can almost pretend it’s Doflamingo. 

“Are you okay Law?” 

Law doesn’t startle this time, but he does move closer now that he knows Smoker is awake. 

“I’m not.” Law whispers, “I just- just need to lay next to someone.” 

Smoker could kick him out of his bed for all he knew, tell him to man up or some brutish shit like that. But it doesn’t come, instead Smoker rolls to his back and Law doesn’t ask if it’s okay, he just fits himself into his side and throws an arm over his stomach, burying his face in the dip of his waist. 

Law won’t be able to go to sleep anymore for the night, he knows that. Now that he’s seen the man’s face again, Law knows he’ll see it even more in his nightmares. But it feels nice being next to someone again, even if it’s not who he wants just because he pushed them away. It still feels nice. 

“Thank you.” Law sounds like he’s choking on tears, and it feels that way too, eyes burning and everything. 

Law’s fingers tighten over Smoker’s shirt, and he tentatively brings a hand to Law’s back and rubs softly. 

“Don’t mention it.”

● 

Neither one of them mention it.

They both wake up at the same time in the morning, Law sometimes falling asleep, sometimes he doesn’t, but they always wake up at the same time. Law continues lying in bed until Smoker says he’s about to take a shower, and then Law flops onto the couch. 

Not talking about it at all, but it happens every night. 

Law tells himself it’s to keep the nightmares at bay if only to not admit he’s getting used to Smoker’s warmth. 

“Are you going to keep doing this every night?” Smoker finally asks, already sitting up in bed when Law walks into the room in the middle of the night. 

Sometimes he doesn’t even mean to, Law will actually be asleep until he’s scared out of it, not even staring at the darkened ceiling because he swears he sees faces. Most of the time, Law will already be in Smoker’s bed by the time he gets home, and instead of reprimanding him to the couch- or sleeping on the couch himself- he'll just lay next to Law. 

On other nights, Law pretends to be asleep until he assumes Smoker is, and most of the time he is, but tonight is not one of those nights. Law still gets into his bed though. 

“Just until I stop mooching off of you.” 

Smoker’s lip twitches and Law would almost think that was a smile, if not for the way he schools his features. 

“You know Law.” 

Law doesn’t want to know if Smoker’s going to start talking in that soft voice. He curls up at his side like always, forehead on his waist while Smoker’s back is on his headboard. Rough fingers pick up a strand of his hair and Law raises an eyebrow, glancing at Smoker. 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Law drawls, pressing a hand on Smoker’s abs. 

He’s been wanting to do that. Sometimes he considers it when Smoker comes home after a morning jog, Law having the urge to press his hands all over those sweaty muscles. That’s not why he’s here though, the last thing he should be doing is trying to bed a man that’s helping him. 

“I’m not the one you want to be next to.” 

Smoker grunts when Law’s nails unintentionally scratch his skin, and he’s quick to pull his arm away, turning to face away from him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Law scoffs, heart hammering in his chest. 

“It’s okay to admit you’re thinking about him when you’re laying with me.” 

“I’m not thinking about him,” Law lies, biting his lip. 

Smoker sighs, petting Law’s hair. 

“You’re a child,” Smoker scolds softly, “you run away from your problems because that’s all you’ve known. When are you going to stop lying to yourself Law?” 

Law blinks back tears, sniffling and curling Smoker’s bedsheets in between his fingers. 

“It’s hard,” Law admits, “so hard Smoker. It’s all I’ve known.” 

Smoker easily rolls Law to his back, a cigarette perched in his mouth. Law watches as he lights it, the fire glowing over his pale skin. Smoker’s pretty in the moonlight, in a rugged type of way. The stick is placed between his fingers as he takes a drag, pulling it away to blow smoke in the air. 

“You always look so sad Law.” Smoker admits. 

“I didn’t know you smoked cigarettes.” Law says instead, mirroring Smoker’s position. 

Law plucks the nicotine out of his hand and takes a long drag, staring out the window in front of them. 

“Have you always been so sad?” 

“Are you looking to hear my depressing life story darling?” Law blows smoke in the air, another puff before he’s handing it back to Smoker. 

“I just want you to know you have someone you can talk to.” 

It’s not pity the way Smoker says it, for the first time since he’s known the man, he sounds completely genuine and Law releases smoke after keeping it inhaled for too long. Law looks at him thoughtfully, not looking at Smoker as the chief of police, or this hot guy that he just so happens to be staying with, but at a man that’s probably done as much for him as Doflamingo has. In a less violent way, but still. 

“So, you want to be my friend?” Law teases lightheartedly, leaning back against the headboard. 

“I suppose so, if that’s the title you want to use.” 

Law grins, taking the cigarette away from Smoker again, ignoring his huff of annoyance. 

“I’ll take you up on that offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Smoker's such a darling ~ I find I have a hard time writing him, which is kind of funny bc he is one of my favorite characters, but I know it's mainly bc I've barely written him in anything. Also!!! We finally see kidlu again ^.^ there will be more of them, of course. I'm getting super excited for how this is going to pan out, crossing my fingers that it stays that way!

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
